The Adventures of Edward Fireheart: The Kanto Region
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Ed Fireheart is a new trainer who wants to go on a normal Pokemon journey. However, every journey has obstacles. He meets traveling buddies that will drive him up a wall, a rival who supposedly wants to steal Squirtle from Ed, villains, and of course: his mother. Please, read and review!
1. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would be 26 years old... seriously.

**The Adventures of Edward Fireheart: The Kanto Region**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The skies were clear without one single raindrop as Ed was sitting at his desk, seeing the golden rays of the sun illuminate his room. His room was bright blue with shelves full of books, a bed with black and green sheets, and a desk with a television on the top of the hutch part of the desk. The alarm clock said it was around 7:00 in the morning. The weather was nice with very little humidity. The sky also had a pink hue around the celestial object. Ed grinned a little bit as his brown eyes scanned the green hills of Pallet Town and the dirt path leading north to Viridian City. Today was going to be the best day of his life.

Today was going to be the best day of his life because he will be able to finally leave Pallet Town and go on a Pokemon Journey, just like everybody else when they reached a certain age. However, even though you could get a Pokemon at the age of 10, Ed decided to wait until he was 13. Pokemon journeys are long and perilous, but now it was time to take a risk. Staying in Pallet Town for the rest of his life was not on his bucket list.

He left the room, turned to his left and headed straight to the bathroom. As he turned the light on, his black wavy hair was a mess. As he went to brush his hair, the sound of his alarm clock went off. It sounded like a loud foghorn that echoed throughout the whole entire house. It was so loud, the dead could wake up to it. He headed back into his room, shut it off and headed back to the bathroom.

While he was brushing his teeth, the following things appeared on his mind as he was doing his usual routine. He had a lot of questions. For example, questions were such as where could he go get food and where are there places to sleep or better yet, where are there places to do laundry? Since his mom and dad never went on a Pokemon Journey, they could never answer these questions. This was basically all on him to figure out.

He walked back into his room. He was now dressed in blue jeans with black sneakers. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue jean jacket over it. He also had a green hat with black stripes on it. However, it was more of a visor hat. He took a deep breath as he turned around to his desk. There was a gold picture frame. His mom and dad were sitting there with a smile on their face and there he was in the middle, grinning from ear to ear as he was with his mother's Dewgong in the photo. He placed the photo on the table. Turning around, he saw someone taller than him. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with black sweatpants. She was tearing up.

"Morning...," she said, sniffling, "Are you ready to meet Professor Oak?"

"Yes," said Ed, smiling, tearing up a little bit, "Stop, you're going to make me cry."

His mother laughed, "Ed, it's okay to be emotional. It's going to be quiet without you being around. I mean your father works nights at the Xanadu Nursery as a security guard, you were always home and you were there when I was sick..."

"Grandma is down the street, mom," said Ed, "So is your aunt."

"Yeah, but if something happened, do you really think they are going to come quickly?" asked Mom, "I mean, I do have Dewgong."

"Dewgong is strong," said Ed, smiling, "Remember the time you burnt the biscuits and the kitchen went up in flames? Dewgong was there."

His mother narrowed his eyes, "Don't remind me. This is why your father does the cooking."

"Hey, I can cook too," said Ed.

"Um, remember the time you set the lid with tomato sauce on fire?" asked his mother, smiling.

Ed's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. His mother laughed as he walked away, "Ha ha..."

He walked through the blue hallways. There was a brown rail that attached to the right side of the wall. Ed walked down the stairs as he saw his father walking into the front door. He was dark-skinned with glasses. He wore a black security guard uniform with Poke Balls in hand. Ed smiled as he looked at him. His father hugged him tightly.

"My son... 13 years later and you finally decide to go on a journey. I'm so proud of you," he said.

Ed grinned, "Thanks, dad."

His father grinned, "Kelly, didn't we raise such a wonderful son?"

"Yes, Doug...," Kelly said, as she walked down the stairs, "Even though he can be annoying sometimes."

"Thanks, mom," said Ed, smiling.

"Remember, you are a Fireheart," said Doug, smiling, "Whatever happened during the time you were at the academy was in the past. You are going on a journey where you will be able to have experiences and become the person that you want to become. No matter what happens, you can always call us if you have questions. We will support you one hundred percent."

Kelly nodded as she walked over toward Ed, "Make sure you call me every night to make sure you're safe."

"Yes, mom," said Ed, smiling.

"If you don't, I'm calling Officer Jenny. Remember the time you went to Kevin's house and you didn't come home till late?" asked Kelly.

Ed looked at her, "I know. Officer Jenny arrested me."

"Mm-hmm and you almost spent the night in jail!" said Kelly, putting her index finger in the air. Ed dropped his face to the floor as he looked at the ground. His parents started laughing at him for a few seconds.

"It's okay," said Doug, looking at him, "Remember, we have the right to embarrass you."

"I know," said Ed, sighing, "You're family. If you can't embarrass anybody in the family, the family dies."

Kelly smiled, "Duh."

Doug looked at his watch, "Anyway, you better get to Professor Oak's lab before all the Pokemon are taken!"

Ed's eyes darted at Doug, "Thanks, dad."

Ed stepped forward to his counter. As he picked up his wallet and cell phone, he headed straight toward the front door. As he turned the golden knob, the brown door pulled backwards. As he walked out the front door, the brown door closed behind him. He smiled as he looked at the cars parked in the driveway.

"I wish I can drive to these cities... but it's a waste of gas," muttered Ed, "And it would be too easy."

He made a left onto the main street. As he walked along the dirt trail toward the lab, he noticed the hills. They were green fields that were bright and lively with a house within an acre of each other. Looking up, he could see the Oak Laboratory ahead. It was a white building with a white tower next to it. There was a yellow turbine on the tower and it stood on top of a hill. He took a deep breath as he walked up the hill. As he walked up the hill, he was breathing a little loud. Obviously he never did a lot of physical exertion in his life. Focusing on his breathing, he was praying that he didn't fall on the ground. He stood there as he saw the laboratory.

"Thank you," said Ed to himself, smiling. He almost fell on his knees to kiss the ground, "I'm alive... ten minutes later."

He saw the two red doors to get inside with a golden doorbell. Ed pressed the doorbell. Ed stood there and waited. Immediately, the door creaked open. Ed smiled as he looked at Professor Oak. He wore a red collared shirt with a white lab coat. He had khaki dress pants as he looked at Ed, "Ah, Eddie. You're here."

"Thanks," said Ed, "Can I come in? I'm ready."

As the door opened up, Ed walked inside as he saw the living room. It was huge. It had shelves of books that contained research on Pokemon. Smiling, he followed Professor Oak to his lab. His lab was completely white with grey shelves of trainer's Poke Balls. He smiled as he looked at the three Poke Balls there were on the table. It was for the new trainers.

"So," said Ed, smiling, "I get to choose?"

"Well, the other two were supposed to be here around this time," said Professor Oak, "You might as well go ahead and pick the Pokemon you want as your partner."

Ed smiled as he looked at the three Pokemon. He opened all of them up. One had four legs with a spotted blue-green color. It had red eyes with small teeth and it had a green onion-like bulb.

"This is Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokemon. He's very caring and friendly."

Ed nodded as he turned to see the next Pokemon. It was an orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail. It had black eyes and it was smiling.

"This is Charmander, the fire type Pokemon. This Pokemon is a girl. She's very playful, fun, and really nice."

Ed grinned. He then turned to see a blue tiny turtle like Pokemon. His face turned away from Ed.

"This is Squirtle, the water type Pokemon. Yeah, he's very... antisocial. He keeps to himself and he's not really a good listener. He's very hard to talk to."

Ed looked at him, "Why?"

"Well, this is no ordinary Squirtle," said Professor Oak, "You see, I get Pokemon Eggs and they hatch into these Pokemon and I raise the starters until new trainers are ready. This Squirtle..."

He paused for a second as he looked at Ed.

"Yeah?" asked Ed. Professor Oak sighed as he looked at them, "The last trainer that went on a journey with him abandoned him right outside Viridian City... he was arrested for almost murdering the Pokemon. He starved Squirtle."

Ed turned around as he looked at the creature, "Wow..."

"Yeah. So," said Professor Oak, raising an eyebrow, "Who do you want to choose?"

Ed sighed as he looked at him, "I always loved water types. I mean Charmander and Bulbasaur are pretty cool. But, I really do like Squirtle."

"Uh," said Professor Oak. He had a look of nervousness on his face, "Are you sure you want to choose Squirtle?"

Ed nodded slowly, "Yes. I think I can get through to Squirtle. He's been through a hard life and shouldn't have to be abandoned."

Squirtle turned around as Ed grabbed his Poke Ball. A red beam shot out as Squirtle raised his eyebrows. Before he could run, the beam caught him and Squirtle returned to his Poke Ball. Ed turned around and looked at Professor Oak.

"Okay," said Professor Oak, sighing, "Squirtle is going to be a bit difficult. I mean it's easy to use when going around the Indigo League, but you might have a problem with him. With your inexperience, he may not obey you."

Ed looked up. He seemed confident, "I am willing to take that chance."

Professor Oak nodded, even though he thought Ed was insane in choosing Squirtle after the hard life it had, "Well, if you are willing to help take care of Squirtle, then you definitely have the confidence of being a Pokemon Trainer."

He took out a red handheld device from his desk drawer and gave it to Ed as well as a white bag full of empty Poke Balls.

"This is the Pokedex. It will receive data on Pokemon you have seen and caught. It's a high tech encyclopedia for you," said Professor Oak, "And these Poke Balls are for you to help capture Pokemon."

"Right," said Ed, grinning with excitement once again, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Ed," said Professor Oak, "I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."

Ed smiled, "You bet. I can't wait to show them what I chose."

Ten minutes later, the sun was now a little bit higher in the sky. The skies were bright blue as Ed walked back to the house. The house was shining in bright blue with brown windows and a brown door with a golden knob. Ed reached for his keys and opened the door. As he walked into the living room, his parents stood there with cameras. Ed placed the bag full of Poke Balls on the counter

"Hey!" said Kelly. His mother was ecstatic as she walked over to him with the biggest smile on her face, "So, who did you choose?"

Ed grinned, "I chose this guy."

He took out the Poke Ball and released Squirtle. Squirtle looked at the parents and crossed his arms, walking away.

"Wow," said Kelly, "He seems... angry that you chose him."

"Well, part of why I chose Squirtle was I wanted to show him that not all trainers are bad," said Ed, "I was being... benevolent and sympathetic."

"Okay," said Kelly, looking at him, "I think maybe you should go switch."

"Kelly," said Doug, looking at his mother, "By the time he gets back, everyone would have gotten their Pokemon."

"Ed is not ready to tame a Pokemon that has anger issues," said Kelly.

Doug sighed as he stood there with his glasses pressed to his face, "Kelly, if he can help Squirtle, then he will be a successful trainer."

"I know," said Kelly, sighing, "But, my baby boy shouldn't have a hard time with his first Pokemon."

"My? Don't you mean our?" asked Doug.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She didn't realize what she was saying. She nodded as she started sniffling, "Sorry, I didn't realize what I was saying."

His father looked at Squirtle. His face was cold as Doug looked at Ed, "What happened to him?"

"It seemed the last trainer left him on Route 1 to die," said Ed, looking at Squirtle.

"That's just wrong," said Kelly, looking at the Pokemon, "I feel so horrible for him."

Ed nodded and sighed, "You're telling me?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Ed turned around as he went to open the front door. Turning the golden knob, the brown door pulled toward him as a trainer stepped into the house. He was totally dark skinned with a grin on his face. He wore a green t-shirt and white shorts as he looked at Ed.

"You! You picked the Pokemon that I had on reserve," he said.

"Huh?" asked Ed, looking at him. The trainer took out a Poke Ball and gave him the death stare. His black eyes were full of jealousy. Ed's eyes were full of confusion. What was he talking about? Professor Oak never made reservations on anything.

"And who might you be?" asked Kelly, "How dare you speak to my son that way?"

"My name is James Celestia. I am from Cinnabar Island. I spoke with Professor Oak last night. Squirtle was supposed to be mine," said James.

"Well, Professor Oak should have told me. And since when do Pokemon Trainers make reservations?" asked Ed, giving him a snappy attitude.

James looked at Ed. His eyes were now full of red, hot anger and a somewhat full of jealousy. He turned around and slammed the door. Ed looked at his parents.

"I don't even know this kid," said Ed.

"Let him be. I don't think you did anything wrong," said Kelly, looking at him.

Ed nodded, "True."

Squirtle started walking toward the living room. As it was looking at Dewgong. Dewgong floated over and started talking to him.

"Squirtle... Squirt.. Squirt..."

"Dewgong... gong... gong."

"At least he's talkative," said Kelly.

Suddenly, Squirtle got angry as Dewgong started laughing. Squirtle released bubbles from his mouth. Dewgong was hit. Dewgong turned around with a look of anger and concern.

"Dewgong, stop!" shouted Kelly.

"Squirtle, stop!" shouted Ed.

Dewgong stopped as Ed's mother ordered him too. Squirtle, on the other hand, tackled Dewgong to the floor. Ed took out his Poke Ball.

"Return, Squirtle!" yelled Ed. As the red beam shot out from the Poke Ball, Squirtle jumped up to tackle Ed. The beam hit Squirtle. However, Squirtle shrugged it off and tackled Ed in the face. Kelly and Doug stood there as Ed landed on the ground.

"Ed!" shouted Kelly.

Ed rolled his eyes. He looked at his parents and sighed. Feeling the bruise on his left cheek, he looked at the ceiling, croaking in pain, "This is going to be one interesting journey."

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my new series called _**The Adventures of Edward Fireheart **_series. Because of the Kalos Region coming out, I realized that I never planned a project where a trainer goes through all six regions and with this new region appearing in October, I think it would be interesting to write something like this and go back into writing original trainer writing, which I haven't done in a long time.

Well, I hope to get good reviews. See you next update!


	2. Setting Off

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the next exciting installment... now writing and planning this as I go along. Alright, here we go!

Ed's Pokémon on Team:

**Squirtle (male) Level 8**: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble

**Chapter 2: Setting Off**

Ed had his backpack packed and ready to go as he placed his bag on the counter. However, he put an ice pack on his cheek. Squirtle almost broke a few teeth with tackling him to the ground like that. Ed was literally sighing as he looked at his parents, Kelly and Doug Fireheart. They were kind of not pleased that Squirtle couldn't lighten up or be very angry.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" asked Kelly, his mother, looking at him.

Ed shook his head, "No, mom. I'll be fine."

"Alright," said Kelly, "Just don't wind up like your cousin... he trained an insubordinate Pokémon and he got himself into a really horrible accident."

Ed closed his eyes and shook his head. At least that's one thing that he will definitely not miss when he leaves to go on his journey: the excessive nagging and always showing the negative sides to a Pokémon journey.

"Mom, I assure you that I'm going to be fine," said Ed, looking at her, "Where's Grandma?"

"Oh, she's on her way," said Doug, "She had to get a few things for you. They are going away presents."

"Oh," said Ed, raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face. As Ed went to turn around to open his backpack, the doorbell rang, "Speak of the devil."

"I got it," said Kelly, walking toward the front door. As she turned the golden knob and pulled the door toward her, two old ladies appeared. One had brownish hair with green eyes. She wore a pink summer dress and she wore pink shoes. THe other one had white hair with blue eyes. She wore a blue summer dress and blue shoes.

"Hi, Grandma. Hi, Aunt Ethel," said Ed, smiling.

"Hey, pumpkin puss. I heard you are going on a journey," said Ed's grandma, "You are going to be fine. Ain't that right, sis?"

Aunt Ethel nodded as she looked at Ed, "You are going to be fine."

"Are you sure I'm going to be fine?" asked Ed, looking at his grandmother and great aunt. Ethel smiled as she looked at him with Kelly looking at him.

"You're going to be fine," said Kelly, smiling. She then poked him in the shoulder, "Just make sure you call me every night... if not every night, at least call me when you get to the next city."

"You do realize Viridian City is a two day walk right?" asked Ed, looking at Kelly. Kelly smiled as she looked at him.

"Well, technically three...," said Kelly, "Remember, my sister went along with your uncle on his journey."

Ed looked at her, he rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and you told me they did things that were questionable and poof, out came my cousin."

Kelly grinned as she looked at him, "Just watch Squirtle too. I think it will get along with you."

"I hope it does... because if it doesn't, I might have an issue," said Ed.

Doug nodded as he looked at him, "Just make sure when you get to Viridian City, register for the Pokémon League in Kanto and the League of Legends form."

"Right," said Ed, smiling, "I can't wait to go. I just hope Squirtle and I will become good friends."

"Good," said Grandma, walking toward him. She bent down, realizing that she had the black bag of items that she had on the ground this whole time. She opened the bag and gave him a few purple bottles, five goldenrod sprays, four yellow sprays, three green sprays, four blue sprays, and a bag of Pokémon food. She even gave him a bag of berries for both Ed and the Pokémon.

"I do this to everyone who goes away too," said Ethel, giving Ed 3,000 pokedollars, "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Now, remember, change your underwear, do your laundry when you get to the nearest Pokémon Center and have fun," said Kelly.

"Now, Kelly you are being ridiculous," said Grandma.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing," said Kelly, smiling.

Ed grinned as he grabbed his backpack. In addition to the new items, Ed realized that he was carrying a 20 pound backpack. He never did any backpacking in his life until now, so he might as well just go with the flow. He smiled as he turned the golden knob and pulled the door toward him, stepping out on The main road. He looked at his family one last time.

"I will be back," said Ed, smiling, "I'll call you when I make camp for the night."

"Be careful," said Kelly, hugging him. Tears started to flow out of her eyes, "I can't believe that you're leaving me. My baby's growing up!"

"Thanks mom," said Ed, smiling. He wanted to tear up and cry, but he didn't want to show that emotion. As the hug was broken up, he then went to hug his father.

"See you when you get back, son. We will have a party for you," said Doug, smiling.

Ed grinned, "Hopefully."

He then turned to his grandmother and great aunt. The two relatives hugged him together.

"Goodbye," said Ethel, "Please be careful."

"I love you and I always will. Please, be careful," said Grandma, smiling.

Ed smiled as he looked at them. He then turned to Kelly and Doug, his parents. As he walked outside, Kelly looked up.

"One more thing," she said. Ed turned around as she looked at him, "Remember, you will always have a place here."

Ed smiled, "Thank you. I love you all!"

As he went to walk away, the family walked out, waving their hands. They were saying their goodbyes as Ed waved. Grandma smiled as she looked at Kelly, "I think he may even be better than Chris."

"As long as you don't tell Mary that," said Kelly, smiling from ear to ear, "Anyway, come over. Let's have lunch."

Ed smiled as he looked at the white sign that on the right, saying "Pallet Town: Shades of Your Journey Await". He then stopped walking as he saw Pallet Town. The winds were rustling with Professor Oak's lab in sight. The houses in the villages were all nestled nicely. He grinned as he looked at the brown sign heading north that said "Route 1: North to Viridian City."

Ed took a deep breath and put his foot forward. As he was walking on the dirt road, he could see that it was a beautiful route. The hills were green and full of life. He walked along the dirt road, taking out a book in his hand. It was the guide that he was looking at about the League of Legends.

The League of Legends was a league similar to the other six regions: However, it was located in a secret location that no one knows about except the trainers. People that have participated in the league and have failed are not allowed to talk about the location of where it is. They take an oath to not tell the secret location of the League of Legends. However, it isn't a journey. It is a competition where the trainers must battle against the Elite Fours and Champions of the regions. If you win, you are considered to be a Master of Pokémon Training.

"So...," said Ed to himself, reading the book, "This is going to be interesting..."

The sun was high above the sky. It was just about 2 in the afternoon. As he noticed the weather getting a little warmer, he felt a little warm with the blue jacket on. He stopped walking as he put his jacket in the backpack. He then noticed something rustling in the grass. He put his backpack on his back. It was enough that his backpack was already affecting his back physically. He walked through the grass. It was tall enough to be at his thighs. He then noticed something. Ed stood there as a bird Pokémon stood there. It was a brown colored bird with a light throat and stomach.

"Ooh, a Pidgey. I always wanted one ever since I went on road trips with my family," said Ed, smiling, "However..."

He looked at his Poké Ball, "Will Squirtle listen to me?"

He then threw the Poké Ball out. Squirtle was released. Squirtle yelled as he pounced on Ed. Ed yelled as he landed on the dirt road. Ed rubbed his butt and pointed to the wild Pidgey in the grass.

"Squirtle, Pidgey is the enemy!" said Ed.

"Squirtle!" he yelled, turning to the Pidgey. The Pidgey's eyes grew large as it started backing away. Squirtle screamed as he charged into the grass.

"I swear...," he said to himself, "Squirtle, come back!"

Ed charged forward into the grass following Squirtle deep into the woods. Ed was already angry at himself that he released Squirtle. He didn't want to be called an inadequate trainer for letting Squirtle chase after a Pidgey. After rustling through the grass, Squirtle was using Bubble attacks on tons of Pidgey.

"Squirtle, not cool!" yelled Ed.

Ed grinned, though. If this was the time to capture Pidgey, might as well. He weakened them enough so he can capture them. However, he needed to grab Squirtle before things arise. As he saw the one that was already weakened, he threw the Poké Ball at the Pidgey. As the ball wiggled, Ed went to grab Squirtle. As the ball clicked in, signifying that he caught Pidgey, Ed grabbed the Poké Ball and headed out of the grass.

"You have some explaining to do!" he yelled.

"Squirtle!" he said, turning his head. They were back on the dirt road.

"Look," said Ed, turning to Squirtle, "I didn't have to choose you. But, I did because I always wanted a water type as my first starter. Who knew that you would be so harmful? I only wanted you to weaken a Pidgey, not make a whole population faint! You and I are going to have an interesting adventure... like really?"

Squirtle stood there angrily. Ed shook his head as he took out his Poké Ball, "You are returning to your Poké Ball. Think about what you have done. Return!"

A red beam shot out as Squirtle was caught in the beam. Squirtle was sent back into the ball.

"I can't believe this," said Ed, angrily, "Really... Seriously... I just can't. I swear I act like my father. First, Dewgong, now a flock of Pidgey... I swear."

Continuing down the dirt path, Ed yawned as he saw the road wind back and forth. Yawning, he decided to sit down on the ground. Taking a break was probably the best thing he could do. He walked a good distance from Pallet Town. He decided to take out Pidgey. As he threw the ball in the air, Pidgey appeared.

"Hey, buddy," said Ed.

Pidgey spoke up a little bit. Walking toward him, Ed picked up the bird. As he put Pidgey on his shoulder, the bird Pokémon smiled.

"Now, you are really good company... Squirtle is great... he just needs attention. I'm sorry he almost made you faint," said Ed.

Pidgey shrugged its shoulders as he looked at Ed. Ed smiled as he petted Pidgey with his left hand. Getting up, Pidgey jumped up and landed on his shoulder. Ed grinned as he looked at the Pokémon in the grass. There were purple rats out fighting for food.

"Rattata," said Ed, walking past them, "Nice."

As he walked up the hill, he was breathing a little bit. Pidgey turned to his left, seeing Ed sweating a little bit.

"I'll be fine," said Ed, breathing.

He finally reached the top of the hill. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful dirt path. The path winded down the hill into the grassy fields. There were trees surrounding the area. The sun was heading west. Pink hues were surrounding the golden sun as it was setting.

"I can't believe it," said Ed, "Day 1 and I'm like halfway to Viridian City. I guess we'll have dinner and camp for the night. What do you say Pidgey?"

Pidgey nodded. It landed on the dirt road as Ed took out two Pokémon bowls from his backpack. As he placed them on the ground. He took out a bag of Pokémon food and poured the food into the bags. He then took out Squirtle, "Squirtle, Dinner."

Squirtle was released from his Poké Ball. Squirtle stood there as he looked at the food. He sat down and turned to see Pidgey next to him. He darted his eyes at Ed as he began to eat his food. Ed smiled as he took out a sandwich that was made for him.

"I'm going to miss this," he said, eating the sandwich. As he started eating, Squirtle poked Pidgey in the head. Pidgey turned around and looked at Squirtle.

"Pidgey!"

"Squirtle squirtle squirt squirt!"

"Pidgey pidge pidge pidgey!"

"Squirtle," said Ed, turning around, "Knock it off."

Squirtle turned to Ed in anger as he ate his food. Pidgey grinned a little bit as he ate his food. Ed sighed as he looked at them.

"I swear," said Ed, sighing as he looked at the sun officially setting. The dark sky covered them as he took out his sleeping bag. As he placed it on the dirt road, he looked at Squirtle and Pidgey as he returned them to their Poké Balls. He didn't need a fire. Instead, the skies were clear and the night sky was shining over Ed. He put his backpack next to him and his head was placed by the pillow. He then noticed a cell phone tower in the distance, glowing bright red. He went to dial his mom's cell phone.

"Hey," said Kelly on the phone, "Where are you?"

"I'm still on Route 1," said Ed, yawning, "I'm exhausted."

Kelly laughed, "I can tell. Do you know how far you are from Viridian City?"

"I don't know," said Ed, smiling, "But, I did manage to capture a Pidgey... after Squirtle decided to attack a flock of them."

"Wow, your Squirtle got experience," said Kelly, "But, he decided not to obey you."

"Yup. Hence why he's not allowed to be released until I absolutely need him. Pidgey's a better friend. I don't understand why Squirtle can be so... disobedient. I know that the trainer abandoned him, but don't take it out on me, you know?"

"Yeah," said his mom, "Well, get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you," said Ed, hanging up the phone.

Ed sighed as he closed his eyes. The moon was shining on his face. Immediately, he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: So, not bad. Ed caught a Pokémon and Squirtle is still being a pain in Ed's eyes. So far, it's been great writing. I want to thank you for reading. Please review. I may not get reviews, but I'm doing it for the sake of writing as a hobby.


	3. Squirtle for Charmander?

A/N: Let's get the ball rolling...

**Ed's Pokémon on Hand:**

Squirtle (male) Level 8- Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble

Pidgey (male) Level 5: Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack

* * *

**Chapter 3: Squirtle for Charmander? **

The sunlight blinded Ed as he woke up from his slumber. The backpack was not touched in any shape or form. He stretched his arms out as he got out of the sleeping bag. He rolled it up and wrapped the bag. He reached into his backpack and took out a toothbrush with toothpaste. Applying some toothpaste to the brush, he brushed his teeth vigorously. As he finished, he spat out what he had on the grass and took out his Poké Balls.

"Come on out! Time to eat!" said Ed.

Releasing the Pokémon, Pidgey smiled as he stretched his wings out. Squirtle on the other hand, wasn't really happy. He was just angry that he was awake for another day on the journey. Ed filled the bowls with Pokémon food. As the two Pokémon started eating, Ed smiled as he took out a breakfast sandwich that was made for him, courtesy of his mom. Ed was satisfied as he turned to see Squirtle looking at Pidgey. Pidgey turned away after what happened the other day.

"Did you even apologize to him?" asked Ed, looking at Squirtle. Squirtle narrowed his eyes and turned away, "Wow, you seem very cold hearted."

Squirtle looked at him and shot bubbles in his face. Ed groaned as his whole face was somewhat wet from the bubbles. Grabbing a cloth from his bag, he wiped his face and looked at Squirtle. Sighing, he noticed that both of them are finished with their food.

"Okay, return both of you," said Ed, "I really want to get to Viridian City by the end of the day today."

Taking out both Poké Balls, Squirtle and Pidgey were returning back to their respective Poké Balls. Ed grumbled as he pressed the red button on the strap of the sleeping bag. The bag deflated and shrunk so it was easy for him to put the sleeping bag in the backpack. Of course his mother got it for him. Ed, however, would have rather slept on the grass than sleep in an insulated bag.

He started walking down the hill. He took a deep sigh of relief as he was walking on the dirt path. Feeling relaxed, he was finally seeing that Squirtle may finally get to obey him for once. Well, hopefully he can. It all depended on how Squirtle will be able to behave between now and whenever he completes his quest. However, even though he ran into a horde of Pidgey without Ed's permission, there was something he was definitely worried about. He read about it in the Pokémon Academy: Trainer Battles.

Trainer Battles were nothing new to him since he managed to defeat some Pokémon at the academy with rental Pokémon. However, they didn't have an obedience issue unlike Squirtle.

He was thinking a lot. He saw a lot of Rattata in the woods. He didn't feel like catching one. So, he just let them be. There were some trees that were on the right side of the dirt path as he continued on his way. He stopped walking as he saw the brown sign on the right hand sign. It said: "Route 1 North to Viridian City."

Grinning, he continued walking. That is, until he heard a familiar voice.

"YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Ed grumbled. He knew that voice. Turning around, he noticed a trainer who dark-skinned with a hat. He had black shoes and blue jeans with a green collared t-shirt. He even had a backpack.

"Oh no," said Ed to himself, "It's that moron, James Celestia."

James approached Ed. As he started taking a few breaths, he looked at him, "So, can I have my Squirtle?"

"No, get lost," said Ed.

"Well, because of you I had to settle for Charmander," said James. He poked Ed's shoulder with his finger, "And I want to trade him. So, give Squirtle to me."

"Um… how about no?" asked Ed, looking at him.

"Why?" asked James.

"I chose Squirtle. Therefore, he's mine. Even if I was going to give him to you, he wouldn't even obey you," said Ed, "He has issues. I can help him."

"Yeah right," said James, laughing, "How can you help a Squirtle that supposedly got abandoned?"

"How did you know?" asked Ed.

"Oak told me of course," said James, "I thought it would be nice to ask you to trade since I can give it everything… and it will save me money going to Cinnabar Island since it can swim!"

Ed looked at him, "James, no deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, Viridian City is calling me."

As Ed walked away, James grabbed his shoulder, "Better yet. How about if we… battle?"

Ed's face started getting that anxious look. He turned around, "Did you just say battle?"

"Yes," said James, "Two on two Pokémon match. If you lose, I will be more than happy to take Squirtle out of your arms."

Ed looked at him. He turned to James, "No deal. No battle."

"What's wrong? Chicken?" asked James.

Ed turned to him. He was so angry, he just wanted to battle to shut him up, "Alright, James. If we're going to have a battle, then fine. But, remember… your overconfident Gary-stu attitude will get you nowhere."

James and Ed stood on an open field. Ed looked at him, "How many Pokémon?"

"One on one," said James, "Agreed?"

"Sure," said Ed.

James grinned as he took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Charmander!"

Charmander popped out of its Poké Ball. Charmander smiled as he waved his tail. Ed turned around as he took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing… Squirtle, I summon you."

The Poké Ball opened up as Squirtle landed on the ground. Squirtle looked at Charmander as James laughed. Squirtle's eyes narrowed as James looked at him, "Wow, Squirtle. You look awesome. Come back to me."

Squirtle shook his head. Ed looked at him, "Wait a minute… does that mean?"

"I'm Squirtle's original trainer? Yes I am. I went to jail for six months and they gave me back my license," said James, "And I left it because he was too weak to battle and I didn't bring food to feed it."

Ed looked at him, "I'm really appalled. Like seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think he's going to go back to you after all the things you did? You made a Pokémon starve! Now that I know what you did, you are never getting Squirtle back." He turned to Squirtle. He could tell that Squirtle had a few tears in his eyes, "Squirtle, I know you are probably not going to obey me, but please let's do our best and defeat this idiot!"

Squirtle looked at him. He grinned as he turned to the Charmander. James looked at him, "You really don't know me. Charmander, use Ember!"

Charmander released pellets of fire. Ed turned around as he looked at the fire pellets, "Squirtle, counter with Bubble!"

Squirtle released bubbles from its body. Steam arose in the middle of the field.

"Charmander, Scratch Attack!" yelled James.

Charmander jumped through the flames and raised its claw. Squirtle looked up as it was scratched in the face by the attack.

"Scratch again!" yelled James.

As Charmander went to scratch, Squirtle's eyes grew. He raised his hand as he grabbed the Charmander by the arm.

"Bubble!" shouted Ed.

Bubbles came out of Squirtle. Charmander yelled as he was hit by the attack. It was a little weak from the attack.

"Say what?" asked James.

"You are an idiot. Ever went to trainer's school?" asked Ed, "Fire Pokémon are weak against Water Pokémon. You really do not know your type advantages."

"Whatever, use Scratch," said James.

Ed sighed, "I warned him. Squirtle, Tail Whip!"

Charmander went to scratch Squirtle, but Squirtle's tail brushed Charmander's back. Charmander was pushed back a little bit from the attack.

"What did that do?" asked James.

"It lowers defense," said Ed, "Wow, you are worse than Gary Oak. Squirtle, Tackle Attack!"

Squirtle jumped up and tackled Charmander in the stomach. Charmander screamed as he landed on the ground. Charmander stood there with black eyes in swirls.

"Charmander," said James, looking at him.

"I win!" said Ed, smiling, "Thanks, Squirtle."

Squirtle smiled as he turned around. He shot bubbles in his face. Ed grumbled as he looked at him, "I guess that's you're welcome."

James stood there in response, "I didn't even bring potions with me. I guess… damn it."

Ed reached into his bag. He threw a purple potion at James's face. James yelled in pain as he looked at him, "Wow, jerk."

"Hey, be happy I gave you a potion," said Ed, "Maybe next time you shouldn't be so careless on Pokémon. You wanted Squirtle… and you abandoned him for what? He seems powerful to me. I'm keeping him. He may act disobedient to me… but I can reach him. Oh, and by the way, starving a Pokémon? You really are the worst trainer I have ever met in my entire life. If I find out you harmed the Pokémon on your team, I will laugh because you will never have a trainer's license again."

James stood there speechless as Ed returned Squirtle to his Poké Ball, "Good luck. You are going to need it."

He sighed as he walked into the tree like dirt path, "Stupid trainer. I could say more, but I feel bad for your Charmander. I can't believe Professor Oak gave him a second chance. I would love to ask why, but maybe it's none of my business."

He sighed as he walked up another hill. However, it was a really huge hill. He was taking deep breaths. He wasn't expecting to walk a very large hill. It took him a good half hour. However, he managed to stop at the top. His eyes widened. He grinned, seeing Viridian City ahead. And everyone thought it was going to take him four days. He saw green hills behind the city. The city had a few buildings with green roofs. He couldn't be happier. He walked down the hill and within an hour, he was in the city. His face, however, had a look of confusion. For starters, where was the Pokémon Center? He looked around the streets, trying to find it. The people were looking at him as he smiled back with anxiousness. Some of the people thought he was shady. However, as he walked around the bend, he stopped. He saw a woman in a blue police officer uniform. There was a golden badge that said 'Jenny' on it.

"Excuse me, young man. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ed gulped, "I'm from Pallet Town. I just got here and I'm trying to find the Pokémon Center."

"Oh," she said, pointing to the street, "Just walk down this road and make a right."

"Thank you," said Ed, grinning.

"Also," said Officer Jenny, "Have you seen a man? He escaped from the Cinnabar Island prison."

"No, I haven't," said Ed. He began to think. He then looked at her, "Seriously. Thank you though."

Ed followed the directions. As he made a right at the next block, he stopped and looked at the place. It was blue with a red P on top. He grinned as he walked inside toward the Pokémon Center. The glass doors opened up. He walked inside to see a lobby to the right and some stairs that led upstairs. This served as a mini hotel for Pokémon Trainers. As he walked toward the nurse, who had pink hair and wore a nurse's uniform, she turned around, "Yes?"

"I'm here to heal my Pokémon," said Ed, taking his two Poké Balls, "And register for the League of Legends: Kanto Section."

"League of Legends and the Indigo League?" she asked, "Sure, let me have your Pokédex."

Ed nodded as he grabbed the Pokédex from his pocket and gave it to Nurse Joy.

Time passed as he was sitting down at the lobby, waiting to heal his Pokémon. He decided to call his mom on his cell phone. As the phone was ringing, it picked up.

"Hi, mom," said Ed.

"Hey, bud. How are you?" asked Kelly, on the intercom.

"I'm in Viridian City," said Ed, "Just wanted to let you know."

"Good!" said Kelly, "I'm glad. How's Squirtle?"

"Squirtle is getting to obey me," said Ed, "But, I found out that James is the reason why Squirtle is the way he is."

Kelly looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Ed, "I just battled him."

Kelly looked at him, "He probably doesn't even know how to battle."

Ed shrugged, "Clearly, he doesn't. And he abandoned Squirtle."

"Oh," said Kelly, "Why did he get out of jail?"

"I don't know. He said he did," said Ed.

"I would be careful," said Kelly, "This doesn't add up. Plus, there was a news headline that said that a group of criminals escaped jail. One was missing and is on the loose in Kanto."

Ed sighed, "I will. Thanks for letting me know."

"Anytime," she said, "Anyway, Dad is making me lunch before he goes to sleep. So, I'll call you later."

"Alright, later," said Ed, hanging up the phone.

He looked up to hear a certain jingle. Standing up, Nurse Joy smiled as she gave him the Poké Balls and the Pokédex, "Alright, your Pokémon are healed. And you are registered."

"Thanks," said Ed, "So, how does this work?"

Nurse Joy looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Ed, "How do I get into the Indigo League?"

Nurse Joy stood there. She then nodded, "Okay. You need to win eight badges from different towns in order to get into the league. You got to go through the whole region to get them."

"Okay," said Ed, "That's awesome. So, where do I go?"

Nurse Joy looked at him, "The closest gym from here is… Pewter City. However…"

"However?" asked Ed.

She sighed as she looked at him, "I hope you have a good sense of direction. In between Pewter City and Viridian City is the Viridian Forest."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Ed, smiling.

"But, it's kind of difficult," said Nurse Joy, "Many a trainer turned back because it was too hard to go through."

Ed looked at her. He spoke in a calm voice as he showed a slight grin, "With faith, everything is possible. I've learned that from my dad."

He turned around as he looked at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, sighing as he left through the glass doors, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

Hours passed as he had dinner with the Pokémon. For once, Squirtle seemed to be on his best behavior. The sun was setting in the west. He just got off the phone with his family. His mom was definitely overprotective, based on what he knew. As he headed north, he noticed a brown sign saying that Route 2 began. He was walking through he saw the green lush trees as he stopped. The dirt path of Route 2 went through a massive thicket of trees. He stood there as he looked at the trees.

"Oy," said Ed, looking at the brown sign, "This is the Viridian Forest. I'm just going to make camp here for the night. I'm not going in there just yet."

* * *

A/N: So, another chapter done. So, yeah, James was the reason of Squirtle. However, about those criminals in the Cinnabar prison, yeah… I'm not going to spoil you with anymore. Especially, James, who has more secrets.

So, what do you think Ed should capture in the forest? Let me know in your wonderful reviews. If you don't review, it's okay. I'm just going to keep updating till I get someone. I also changed the rating too. I feel like at the age of 13, there should be some teenage things going on.

See ya next update!


	4. The Klutzy Traveling Buddy

A/N: On with another chapter…

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 11: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 10: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Klutzy Traveling Buddy**

For the past three days, Ed and his two Pokémon were training in the Viridian Forest. Caterpie and Weedle were literally the best way for Squirtle and Pidgey to gain experience. However, Squirtle decided to stop training, unlike Pidgey, who managed to get stronger and faster. Ed started to realize that Squirtle did want to travel wanted to be a friend. The only thing that annoyed Ed was that Squirtle just didn't want to do the training.

"Squirtle, you can sleep after you defeat the Caterpie," said Ed.

Squirtle shook its head and fell asleep on the ground. Ed rolled his eyes, "Pidgey, Gust."

Pidgey flapped its wings as a gust of wind appeared, smacking Caterpie in the face. Immediately, Caterpie fainted.

"Good job," said Ed, looking at Pidgey.

Pidgey flapped its wings in excitement, while Squirtle was asleep. Ed just took out his Poké Ball and returned him. Pidgey smiled as he looked at him, "How come you can listen to me and Squirtle just sleeps?"

Pidgey shrugged. Ed nodded, "I wish I could speak Pokémon."

Suddenly, Ed turned around. He heard rustling in the bushes. Ed looked around as he saw someone running through the woods. The person jumped up. She tripped on the tree branch. Ed watched as the girl trainer landed on the ground. She had brown hair with a red hat. She had a pink headband with a green t-shirt and white basketball shorts. She had a red backpack on her person.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

The girl nodded as she rubbed her head, "Yeah, I'm a very klutzy girl."

She went to get up. As she went to walk, she tripped and landed on the ground. Ed walked over toward and helped her get up from the grass.

"Wow," she said, looking at the place, "This is amazing… but I've been lost for days."

"How long?" asked Ed.

"Six," she said. Ed's eyes grew as he looked at her in shock, "SIX DAYS?"

"Yeah. I was even lost when I was told about coming here. I'm from the Kalos Region," she said.

"Kalos?" asked Ed, looking at her.

"Yeah," she said, "My name is Rachel. I'm from Lumiose City. And this is my Pokémon."

Throwing it in the air, a yellow fox appeared with red fur coming out of the ears and a red tail. It had red eyes and it was rubbing along Rachel, "This is my Pokémon, Fennekin."

"Fennekin?" asked Ed, "But, why are you in the Kanto Region?"

"I felt like traveling," said Rachel, smiling, "Besides, it's not every day a Kalos Trainer gets lost in an unknown forest. Also, I am trying to compete in the Pokémon contests."

"I see," said Ed.

"So, we should be travel buddies," said Rachel.

Ed looked at her. Traveling buddies with her? That could lead to something disastrous.

"Oh come on!" said Rachel, jumping up and down, "I've always wanted to travel and be a good trainer! What about you? What do you want to be? Why are you traveling? Why are you-?"

Ed clenched his fist and turned to Rachel, "Why do you have so many questions?"

Rachel laughed as she looked at him, "Because I do?"

Ed sighed as she looked at him, "Oh come on," said Rachel, smiling, "Let's travel together."

Ed turned his head toward Rachel, "You are the most insane person I have ever met in my entire life."

"Good!" she said, "Then we are going to be great friends!"

"And I'm going to regret it," Ed muttered underneath his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Rachel.

Ed looked up and chuckled, "This is going to be awesome."

They went through the woods together. Going along the path, they encountered another wild Caterpie.

"Want to see how I battle?" asked Rachel, "Or at least… capture a Pokémon?"

"Uh," said Ed, scratching his head, "Sure."

Rachel smiled, "Go, Fennekin!"

As she threw the ball in the air, Fennekin appeared. She landed on the ground, "Fennekin, Tackle Attack!"

Fennekin growled. She jumped up and tackled Caterpie. Caterpie turned around and released a silver string. Fennekin screamed as she was caught within the strings.

"Fennekin!" said Rachel. She sighed, "Use Ember!"

Fennekin opened her mouth. Flame pellets came out as Caterpie was hit. Caterpie yelled as it was weakened.

"Go, Poké Ball!" yelled Rachel. Throwing the ball, Caterpie was caught within the ball. The ball wiggled back and forth. Ed stood there as he watched the ball go back and forth. As it stopped, the ball clicked. She smiled as she looked at Ed with the happiest face, "Yay! I caught my first Pokémon!"

Ed sighed as she danced around, "I caught a Caterpie! I caught a Caterpie!"

She turned around. Immediately, her legs were twisted and she fell on the ground with the ball in hand.

"Way to go," said Ed, smiling.

"Shut it," said Rachel, getting up from the ground, "Did you catch Pokémon here? No."

"I caught a Pidgey on Route 1. Does that count?" asked Ed.

Rachel sighed, "Yes. Speaking of which, where are you from?"

"Pallet Town," said Ed, smiling.

"So, you are a native here," said Rachel, "That's pretty cool."

Ed chuckled as he looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Rachel, smiling, "I just can't wait to continue on our journey."

Ed looked at her as they continued walking toward the middle of the forest, "How old are you anyway?"

"Me?" she asked, "I'm only 10. I turn 11 in July."

"July?" asked Ed, sighing, "Wow."

"Yeah," Rachel said, rubbing her head, "Isn't it awesome?"

"It's only June," said Ed.

"I know," said Rachel, smiling.

Ed grumbled as they continued walking deeper into the woods. As the sun was getting closer to setting, Ed sighed as he was looking at the woods getting very dark to the point of where the woods are becoming pitch black.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"We should probably stop for the night," said Ed, looking at her.

Rachel turned to him, "Excuse me? Remember I have a fire-type Pokémon. We can continue."

"How?" asked Ed, looking at her.

Rachel grabbed a huge stick on the ground that wouldn't burn quickly, "Fennekin, come out!"

Fennekin popped out of her Poké Ball. Fennekin smiled as she looked at Rachel, "Use Ember!"

Fennekin released flame pellets on the stick. Immediately, it became a torch. Ed looked at Rachel as she led the way into the forest.

"I'm so happy to have met a trainer like you!" she said.

"You seem very excited," said Ed.

"Well, back in my region, my friends that wanted to go with me couldn't because they were underage to get a Pokémon and they had to go to the Pokémon Trainer's School," said Rachel, looking at the Kanto Trainer, "So, I was lonely for the past two weeks. I haven't even told my parents I got here."

"You should probably tell them when we get out of here," said Ed, looking at her.

"Okay, dad," said Rachel sarcastically.

"Wow, sarcasm," said Ed, chuckling.

Rachel sighed as she found a few more sticks. They walked for a good hour or more. She grabbed them and stopped walking. She smiled as she looked up. They were out in the open. The stars were shining down on them as the trainers got out their sleeping bags. Rachel placed the sticks together in a setting and Fennekin set them on fire with the wooden torch. Ed smiled as he lay his sleeping bag down. Rachel took out her red shiny sleeping bag. As she slid into the bag, she turned to sleep. Ed smiled as he went to sleep too. Ed's mother definitely wouldn't be able to reach them, but after three days without calling, the chances of her sending the police were possible. But, there weren't any cell phone towers. Oh well.

The next day, the sunlight was shining and the flames on the firewood dissapated. Ed opened his eyes as he saw Rachel's face above his head. Her smile got incredibly huge as Ed had a serious look on his face.

"WAKE UP!"

Ed yelled as he grabbed Rachel's head, "HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?"

"Well, the sun's out and for once I feel like we aren't lost. So, let's continue!" said Rachel.

"You forgot one damn thing!" said Ed, looking at her, "I don't know where we are in this forest."

"Well, that's why this is an adventure," said Rachel, "I could always set the forest on fire so we can get a clear path to Pewter City."

"Then all the Bug Pokémon of Kanto would kill you," said Ed, looking at her with an angry look, "I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

Ed looked at her, "Because a trainer's got to have good dental."

"Oh god," said Rachel, "My mom and dad never told me that."

"When you have a family that gives you a survival kit, they love you too much to the point of where they want you back in one piece," said Ed, "Trust me, it's best to make use of it. They even gave me a cosmetic bag to put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant in."

Rachel laughed uncontrollably, "You? That is hilarious!"

Ed sighed, "At least I am not a girl."

"I don't need make-up. I'm only 10," she said, smiling, "Why use it?"

Ed turned around with foamy toothpaste in mouth, "Whatever, Rachel."

As he went to take a sip of water from his backpack, he spat out the remains of his stuff from his teeth and turned to Rachel, "Shall we continue?"

"Sure," she said.

As they continued walking, they turned around to see a trainer. He had a straw hat with black glasses. He then had a green t-shirt with blue shorts. He had a bug net.

"Hey, so what brings you to this forest?" he asked.

"We are heading to Pewter City," said Ed, looking at him.

"Oh, well, if you beat me, I can show you the way to Pewter City," he said, laughing. Ed smiled as he took out his Poké Ball, "It will be my pleasure."

Rachel looked at him, "This is going to be interesting."

"Pinsir, I choose you!" yelled the trainer. The Poké Ball was thrown out. A brown stag beetle appeared with silver horns that had spikes on it. Its eyes darted at the trainer.

"Whoa, that's so cool. I never seen one of those before," said Rachel.

The trainer looked at her, "Really?"

Ed sighed as he threw the ball, "Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey popped out of the Poké Ball.

"This is going to be an easy battle," said the trainer, "Pinsir, use Vicegrip!"

Pinsir jumped forward as his horns were heading straight toward Pidgey. Ed looked up, "Gust!"

Pidgey flapped his wings. A gust of wind appeared as Pinsir was hit. Pinsir yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Come on, Pinsir," said the trainer, "Focus Energy!"

A green aura surrounded Pinsir. Ed watched as the spikes got a little sharper. Ed gulped as he saw Pinsir charge forward toward Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!"

Pidgey used his wings. Sand came up as Pinsir's eyes were blinded by the attack.

"Pidgey, Tackle!"

The trainer laughed as he looked at him, "Now!"

As Pidgey went through the sand, Pinsir grabbed him in between. Pidgey screamed as he was squeezed by the attack. It was a Bind Attack. Releasing him, Pidgey landed on the ground in agony.

"Great," said Ed, looking at Pidgey. Pidgey stood up weakily and then landed on the ground.

"Ha! I win! Unless… you have other Pokémon," said the trainer.

"As a matter of fact," said Ed, "I do."

He threw his Poké Ball in the air, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

Squirtle appeared from its Poké Ball. Squirtle looked at Pinsir. Squirtle smirked.

"Alright, Squirtle, use-," said Ed. But, before Ed could say anything, Squirtle went in for the kill. Ed shook his head, "Damn it, Squirtle!"

Squirtle released a few bubbles. Pinsir was hit with them. The trainer looked at him, "Pinsir, use Vicegrip!"

Squirtle watched out as it shrunk in its shell. Pinsir grabbed him with his horns. Ed stood there in shock as the horns were squeezing the shell.

"SQUIRTLE, WITHDRAW!" yelled Ed.

Immediately, a blue aura surrounded Squirtle's shell. As the horns tried to squeeze the shell, the spikes broke into pieces. Squirtle jumped up, freeing himself from Pinsir's grasp.

"Now, use Bubble!" said Ed.

Squirtle opened his mouth and released blue bubbles. Pinsir yelled as he was hit. Pinsir landed on the ground. Fainting, the trainer stood there in shock.

"Good job, Squirtle!" said Ed.

Squirtle turned around. He released bubbles in his face and tackled him to the ground. Ed grumbled, "Damn it."

"Trainer problems," said Rachel, laughing.

The trainer sighed as he took out his Poké Ball, "Pinsir, good job."

The red beam came out and hit Pinsir. Pinsir went back into the Poké Ball. He then turned around as he looked at him, "My name is Nick. I live in the forest because I love bug types."

"Really?" asked Rachel, "Just like one of the gym leaders in Kalos."

"Kalos?" asked Nick. He then noticed and shook his head, "You're not from here, aren't you?"

"Nope," said Rachel, smiling, "I'm from the Kalos Region. I am traveling with this guy because he wants to get into the League of Legends."

Ed smiled as he looked at Nick, "Yeah. However, I have a disobedient Squirtle."

Squirtle snickered. Ed took out his Poké Ball and sent Squirtle back into the ball. Nick sighed, "No wonder I lost."

"Yeah, it just loves to do his own thing," said Ed, "It's really not cool. I apologize. The battle shouldn't have been that way."

Nick shook his head, "The battle was fair. It was official."

Ed grinned, "So, where do we go from here?"

Nick pointed down the dirt path, "If you go this way, you will be able to follow the dirt paths north and then west. It will be about a good two days. There will be stronger bug Pokémon as you continue your journey."

"Thanks," said Ed, smiling.

Nick nodded as he walked away. Rachel turned around and then looked at Ed, "Shall we?"

Ed looked at her, "I don't see why not. But, I wonder… what kinds of bug Pokémon will pop up?"

"I don't know," said Rachel, "But, I plan to journey with you to the far ends of the region."

"For a little girl, you dream big," said Ed.

"I'm not little. I'm only 10!" shouted Rachel.

Ed chuckled as they continued their journey.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, yeah, I decided to introduce a trainer from Kalos. Since Pokemon X and Y are coming out, might as well introduce the new character.

So… what are your thoughts on Rachel? What are your thoughts on Fennekin? Do you think Squirtle will ever listen to Ed?

See ya next update.


	5. Sting of a Beedrill

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 13: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 11: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sting of a Beedrill**

Ed and Rachel were walking for the past two days in the forest, following Nick's directions. So far, they have not seen a bug Pokémon in sight, nor could find one to train their Pokémon. To be honest, Ed was quite bored. He wanted to train his Pokémon. The sooner they get to Pewter City, the better he was going to be. Rachel, however, she just kept walking and trying not to fall on her own two feet.

"Can we take a rest?" asked Rachel, whining.

"Why?" asked Ed, beaming his eyes down at Rachel. Rachel sighed as she looked at him.

"Because I want to," said Rachel, "This forest is huge!"

"You need to relax," said Ed, "We've been stuck here for four days."

Rachel cleared her throat, "I've been stuck here for a week."

Ed sighed as he shook his head, "Girls…"

Rachel slapped him on the shoulder. Ed looked at her as they continued walking deeper into the woods. However, upon walking, they stumbled upon a Weedle.

"I'm going to defeat it," said Ed.

"How about you catch it?" asked Rachel.

"Why? It's a bug," said Ed, looking at her.

"Weedle's pretty cool," said Rachel, "I mean, it uses poison."

"Poison… yeah right," he said.

"Trust me," said Rachel, "Catch one."

Ed sighed as he looked at her, "You owe me. Literally."

He took out Pidgey's Poké Ball and threw it in the sky, "Pidgey, come out!"

Pidgey was relinquished from the ball. Pidgey eyed its prey. Weedle jumped forward with the stinger heading toward him.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" yelled Ed.

Pidgey flapped its wings. Wind came out, smacking Weedle into the ground. Ed grinned as he took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Poké Ball!"

The ball hit Weedle in the face. As Weedle was sucked into the Poké Ball, it wiggled a few times until it sealed shut. Weedle was caught without a doubt. Ed turned to Rachel as he picked up the Poké Ball, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of buzzing. The trainers turned around. Immediately, there were bees heading toward them.

"BEEDRILL!" yelled Ed.

"Beedrill? What's a Beedrill?" asked Rachel.

Ed grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel screamed as she was being dragged by Ed. The Beedrills were flying toward them faster than they were running. Pidgey tried to catch up with them. Ed quickly grabbed his Poké Ball from his belt. A red beam struck as Pidgey returned into his ball.

"Nick wasn't kidding!" screamed Rachel, "Ed, I'm scared!"

"Come on, we got to move," said Ed, running as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, Rachel screamed as she tripped and fell. Ed picked her up as they continued running. One of the Beedrill started swooping toward them with the stingers sharpened. Ed turned around, seeing a ditch, "DUCK!"

Ed and Rachel dove into the ditch as the swarm passed them. The Beedrill that aimed for them, headed toward the ditch. The stinger was aiming for them. Rachel screamed as Ed went on top to protect her. The stinger pierced him in the side. Ed screamed in pain. Rachel took out her Poké Ball, "Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin arose from the ball and released flames from her mouth. Beedrill screamed as it was hit by the attack. It started to retreat as burnt marks appeared. Katie sighed as she looked at Ed. Ed grinned as he slowly turned himself. He saw a red line of blood come from the stinger.

"Ouch… this hurts," he said. His face was turning blue.

"Oh my," said Rachel, "You're poisoned."

Ed nodded. He was getting lightheaded, "I feel… funny."

He closed his eyes and landed on the ground. Rachel looked at him, "Ed? Ed? ED!"

She lifted her neck up to the sky, "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Seeing that there wasn't anybody to help, she took a deep breath. She turned to Ed's backpack. Getting it off of him, she was looking for something or at least anything. She grabbed the first aid kit that Ed's parents picked up. Lifting up the shirt to see the wound, Rachel took out a Pokémon antidote from the backpack.

"I know Pokémon use this… I wonder if I can use it on a human?" she asked herself. He opened up his mouth. After that, she sprayed at least two doses of antidote in his mouth. She then found a sewing kit and gauze in the kit and started healing the wound. She was surprised that a Beedrill stinger didn't kill him. Suddenly, she looked up, seeing a shadow over her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town…

Kelly, Ed's mother, was sitting on the couch with the phone next to her. Ed hasn't called in four days. Obviously she was worried. Doug came down the stairs, looking at her, "What's wrong?"

"Ed never called in 4 days," said Kelly.

"It's obvious that you miss him," said Doug.

"Well, it's not right for him to leave me off the hook. I left 20 voicemails," said Kelly.

Doug sighed as he looked at her, "Just let him be."

"Why?" asked Kelly.

"He's 13. He needs to explore the world," said Doug, looking at his wife.

"Fine, Doug. But, I'm warning you, Ed gets hurt, he's coming home," said Kelly, "I don't want my son in harm's way."

* * *

An hour later…

Ed's eyes opened up to a light. He felt his body on the hard surface. It seemed that he was on the table of some place. The building was made entirely out of wood. His eyes were opened as he started croaking. Rachel looked over him. She was teary-eyed and breathed heavily, "You're okay!"

"What the hell happened?" asked Ed, "The last thing I remember was Beedrill stinging me and I felt like I was going to die."

"Well," said Rachel, "I used one of your antidotes to save you. And this guy helped you get rid of the poison stuff inside your body."

Ed turned his head around. He noticed a man who wore a tan shirt with blue jeans. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked at him as he walked toward the two.

"So," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but still weak," said Ed, looking at the guy, "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Dr. John Motz. I reside here so I can study bug type Pokémon," he said.

"Which means you know Professor Oak?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said John.

Ed carefully got up with Rachel trying to help him, "I need to speak to him."

"Well," he said, "That's out of the question. There are no places to call. I don't even have a phone."

Ed sighed as he turned to him, "So, why did the Beedrill attack me?"

"Well I looked at your Weedle. It's at a high level, ready to evolve into Kakuna. Today was the day where Weedle evolves into Kakuna… and sure enough he did. You ruined the ceremony."

Ed looked at the Pokémon. Kakuna was yellow and it was shaped like a cocoon. It hopped over toward Ed. Ed smiled as he lifted Kakuna into his arms.

"So, we just caught Weedle on the wrong day," said Rachel, looking at John.

Ed turned to Rachel, "Correction, you convinced me to."

Rachel sighed, "Okay, you did."

Ed smiled, looking at her, "We're taking a break until tomorrow."

Rachel nodded as she looked at him, "Okay. But, what if the Beedrill show up?"

"We got five Pokémon," said Ed.

"Uh… Caterpie?" asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at Ed. Ed shrugged as he looked at her, "Why don't you train it?"

"But, I don't want to leave you," said Rachel.

Ed looked at her, "Rachel, I'm recovering. Go."

Rachel nodded, "Alright. The moment I see a Beedrill though, I'm coming back."

Ed slowly nodded his head as he fell back on the table with Kakuna in his arms. Snoring, John smiled as he was hugging Kakuna.

* * *

The next day…

Ed's eyes awakened. He smiled as he saw Kakuna still sleeping. Getting up, Ed laid Kakuna on the ground. He picked up the Poké Ball from the table and returned it. As he returned the Pokémon, he walked outside as he grabbed his backpack. Rachel was jumping for joy in the sunlight as she had a green cocoon like Pokémon.

"What the hell?" asked Ed.

"I got a Metapod!" said Rachel, excitedly.

John smiled, "Nice."

Ed sighed as he looked at Rachel, "Well, I'm better."

"You sure?" she asked.

Ed nodded, "Yeah. Come on, we are so close getting out of there!"

Rachel smiled as she looked at him, "Sure."

Turning around, John nodded as he looked at Ed, "Good luck on your journey. Be careful next time."

Ed nodded as he looked at him, "I'll be fine."

Rachel smiled as she smacked him in the side. Ed poked his head to the sky, "DAMN IT!"

"Shh…," said John, pointing to the tree, "Don't disturb the nest."

Ed turned around. He stumbled as he saw all the Beedrill and Kakuna sleeping together in the trees. Rachel and Ed nodded as they waved farewell and started running on the dirt path. As they kept running through the windy forest, Ed and Rachel stopped running. Turning around to see that the coast was clear, the two trainers stepped forward.

"I'm alive!" said Rachel. She fell to her knees and started kissing the dirt. Ed rolled his eyes as he started walking away, "Hey, wait for me!"

The dirt road was in a grassy field that led to a mountainous view. There were grey boulders on either side of the woods. She smiled as she looked at Ed, "I can't believe we made it. Four days later."

"Yeah," said Ed, smiling, "Pewter City is just around the bend."

Rachel turned around, looking at Ed, "Never again will we go there again."

"I know," said Ed, yawning as he continued on moving.

The trainers walked for three more hours. Rachel and Ed sighed as they looked at the grey boulders on either side. There was a brown sign edged into the boulder that said "Welcome to Pewter City: The Stone Gray City."

Rachel smiled as she looked at him, "Think we can walk a few steps to the Pokémon Center?"

"Oh yeah," said Ed, walking into the city. No sooner he walked down the hill to the city, his cell phone was going off. He reached into his pocket. He smiled as he opened the phone.

"Hello?" asked Kelly, on the intercom.

"Hi, mom," said Ed.

"So, when were you going to call me? I almost sent the Viridian Police to find you," said Kelly.

"Well, that wouldn't have worked. I'm in Pewter City," said Ed, "I was stuck in the Viridian Forest for four days."

"FOUR DAYS?" asked Kelly, concerned.

"And almost died of a poisonous sting," said Ed, putting the phone away from his ear.

"WHAAAAAAAT? A Beedrill pierced my little boy," said Kelly. She was very frantic on the phone, "You… I'm sorry, maybe you weren't ready to be a Pokémon trainer."

Ed stopped walking. Rachel stopped as he spoke into the phone, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," said Kelly with a cold tone, "But, with Squirtle not listening to you, a Beedrill almost killed you… I can't take this. I'm calling your father and he's coming to pick you up."

Ed looked at her, "Since when am I going to stop my journey for a Beedrill sting?"

"You're my only son and you will not get hurt," said Kelly, looking at him, "Now, you wait at the Pokémon Center. Your father will come and get you tomorrow."

Ed sighed as he hung up the phone. He turned to Rachel, "Well, Rachel. I guess you are going on your own. My dad's coming to take me home."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Because I'm not ready to be a trainer," said Ed.

Rachel sighed as she looked at him, "Well… why don't you prove it to your dad?"

She turned around. Ed looked at her as he saw a building made out of stone. It had boulder-shaped like insignia on it. Ed then walked over toward the brown sign that said: "Pewter City Pokémon Gym Leader: Forrest: The Rock Solid Trainer"

"Gym Leader?" asked Ed, looking at Rachel. Rachel nodded, "Ask him to come down and see you battle Forrest tomorrow."

Ed turned to her with a look of concern, "Rachel, it's enough I can get Squirtle to hear me once a day or battle and manage to get lucky. THIS IS A GYM LEADER BATTLE! I'm going to lose. Yes, I have the type advantage. Do you really think Squirtle's still going to obey me? Think again."

"Do you want to be a part of the League of Legends?" asked Rachel.

Ed nodded, "Yeah…"

"Then, you need to step it up. Go battle Forrest tomorrow when your father shows up. You need the gym badges as proof to get into the Indigo League anyway," said Rachel.

"For someone so young, you are so smart," said Ed, walking to the Pokémon Center.

"I try my best," she said, smiling.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, yeah. Ed nearly died today. And they made it to Pewter City… then this stuff happens. However, will Ed's Squirtle manage to obey him and prove to his father that he can defeat the Gym Leader? Well, next time!


	6. Mom, Squirtle, and Forrest

A/N: Here's Chapter 6!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 13: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 12: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Kakuna (male) Level 8: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Bug Bite

**Chapter 6: Mom, Squirtle, and Forrest**

The sun was peaking from the east, illuminating Pewter City. There was a blue hue with some pink in the sky as the buildings were lit up. This included the Pokémon Center, which was a black building with the red P on top. Ed and Rachel were in one of the hotel rooms in the Pokémon Center. Awakening from his slumber, Ed woke up and stretched his arms out. He still wasn't very happy now that his parents were coming to pick him up and bring him back to Pallet Town. However, Rachel had a point. Maybe he can prove to his parents that he can beat Forrest, the Gym Leader. However, he never met Forrest.

Ed got dressed. There was a balcony outside their room. As he slid the door to the ride, he walked on to the balcony and slid the door back. He reached for his Poké Ball, "Squirtle, we need to have a talk."

Squirtle popped out. Squirtle narrowed his eyes, looking at him.

"Look," said Ed, looking at the sunrise, "I understand why you don't trust me. I get it. I feel sorry for you that you don't. But, I'm going to need your help."

Squirtle turned around looking away. Ed looked at him, "Look, I'll do anything for you but you really need to help me. My parents are coming to pick us up and head back to Pallet. To be honest, I want to keep on going and explore the Pokémon World together. I want us to be friends. I also promise you that James will not steal you away from me."

Squirtle looked at him with a relaxed look. But, he seemed confused. Ed had a look of sadness in his face as Squirtle narrowed his eyes with anger. However, before anything had looks of resolution, the doors swung open and Rachel came out wearing a red nightgown.

"YAY! GOOD MORNING!"

Her voice was so loud that Ed almost fell off the balcony with Squirtle. Ed held Squirtle and landed on the ground. Literally, half the city heard her.

"You are so… loud!" yelled Ed.

"I know," she said, smiling, "But, I'm ready to party! And to go to Pewter Gym so you can beat Forrest!"

"I didn't even make an appointment with him," said Ed.

"Yeah you did," said Rachel, looking at the schedule book in hand, "I made it for you. You have an hour!"

Ed dropped his jaw, "Rachel!"

"Hey, your parents will be here in an hour, right? This will be the perfect time to show that you can train Squirtle," said Rachel, "They don't even realize that you caught two other Pokémon."

"That is true. However, they don't even know you're with me," said Ed.

Rachel grinned, "I'm very good with parents. Trust me."

Ed rolled his eyes as he smacked his head into the glass door repeatedly. Squirtle laughed a little bit as he saw Ed making a fool out of himself. Rachel smiled, "Aw, Eddie's annoyed. It's okay. You'll get used to me."

An hour later…

Ed sighed as he walked outside with Rachel. Rachel grinned as the rangers stopped at the Pewter City Gym. It was totally made out of stone with the words "Pewter Gym". Ed looked at Rachel as she turned to him, "Come on, now's the chance to get that badge!"

"If I lose, you're going against him," said Ed.

As he went to step forward, there was a sound of a car pulling up behind them. Ed turned around as the doors slammed shut. A woman wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants came out of the black car with brown hair and blue eyes. Removing the sun glasses, she narrowed her eyes, "Edward Fireheart, get in the car this instant!"

"Not a chance," said Ed, looking at her, "Come on, mom."

Kelly walked toward him. She was furious that he was being defiant, "Now, listen to me young man, you don't tell me what to do. You are too immature to be going on a journey. You should've waited when you were 18."

"But, mom!" said Ed.

Rachel looked at him, "Ed, come on. You have a gym leader match, remember?"

Kelly turned to Rachel, "Excuse me, young lady. He doesn't have any gym leader matches. He has to go home… to Pallet Town where he belongs. Doug, where are you?"

The other door opened up as Ed's father came out of the car. He had a black t-shirt with blue jeans on. His gold-framed glasses were pressed to his face as his brown eyes stared at Ed.

"Get in the car, son," said Doug, "Mom's orders."

"I'm not leaving Pewter City," said Ed.

"Well, we're not leaving until you come with us," said Kelly, putting her hands on her hips. Doug stood there silently as Ed went to tighten his fist. Rachel stood there as she saw Ed's face turn bright red to the point of boiling anger. Before it could be unleashed, the doors behind Ed slammed open. Ed turned around as he relaxed. A teenager stood up as he walked out of the gym. He had a green shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. He had brown spikey hair and black squinty eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ed turned around. Kelly looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Forrest, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I'm looking for Edward Fireheart. He has an appointment with me," said Forrest.

"He's not going anywhere!" said Kelly.

Ed turned to Rachel. Rachel looked at him as Ed turned to Kelly, "Mom, no offense, but I am going to face the Gym Leader. End of story."

"Not if you have a disobedient Squirtle," said Kelly.

Ed turned to his mother, "I have been training for over a week. I think I can manage to defeat a gym leader without a problem."

"If you lose, you will come back with me," said Kelly.

Doug turned around. Kelly looked at him, "He knows I'm right."

Doug sighed as he looked at her. She shook her head as they walked into the gym. As the trainers walked into the gym, the gym was pitch black with lights hanging from the ceiling. As the lights came on, a stadium with rocks emerged from either side. Kelly, Doug, and Rachel stood to the side as Ed stood in the challenger box. Forrest took his spot.

"So, I understand that this is your first gym match," said Forrest, "Well, you do know there are special rules."

"Special rules?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Forrest, "Each trainer is allowed to use 2 Pokémon. The match is over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Understood?"

Ed gulped as he looked at him, "Sure."

Rachel clapped her hands, "You got this Eddie. You are awesome."

Kelly turned to Doug, "Really?"

Doug looked at her, "Kelly, please. Let's watch."

Ed sighed as he picked up the Poké Ball, "Pidgey, I choose you!"

The ball opened up as Pidgey flew out of the sky. Pidgey flapped its wings and landed on the floor. Forrest shook his head as he took out his Poké Ball.

"Go, Geodude!"

Throwing the ball in the air, Geodude landed on the ground. It was a boulder with two arms.

Doug stood there shaking his head. Ed looked at him puzzled and then turned to the battlefield. Forrest stood there with a blunt look on his face, "Bad strategy. Geodude, Tackle!"

Geodude jumped forward. He went for the tackle. Ed looked up, "Pidgey, Sand Attack!"

Pidgey threw sand in his eyes. Geodude easily missed.

"Pidgey, Gust!"

As Pidgey threw gusts of wind, Geodude was hit… lightly. Geodude wasn't affected by it at all.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

Geodude threw a punch at the ground. Rocks were thrown at Pidgey. Pidgey was hit hard by the attack. Ed watched as Pidgey landed on the ground, damaged by the attack.

"It seems like Pidgey is unable to battle," said Forrest. Ed fell to his knees as he saw Pidgey lying on the ground. Forrest smiled as he looked at him, "However, you are learning."

"Learning?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, I am rock type user. Flying, Bug, Fire, and Ice types are weak against rock type attacks," said Forrest.

Ed stood there. He began to think hard as he looked at Forrest.

_"So," _said Ed, _"That means Kakuna is out of the picture. I knew Fire types were weak before training… so who can I send to challenge him…"_

His hands were shaking as he went to pick up the Poké Ball. He stood there as he went to throw the ball, "Squirtle, come out."

Squirtle popped out of the Poké Ball. He smiled as he looked at the battlefield and started walking away.

"Squirtle, come back here!"

"Told you that you aren't fit to be a trainer!" yelled Kelly.

"Kelly," said Doug, looking at Ed's mother. Kelly turned to him, "Well, then why is he walking away?"

Forrest looked at Squirtle, "Oh, that's the reason why."

Ed turned toward Squirtle, "Squirtle, please. Don't do this to me."

Squirtle laughed as he looked at him. He was still on the battlefield, but Squirtle was not going to pay attention. He then walked toward Geodude. Geodude looked at him as Squirtle shot a bubble at his face. Geodude shrugged it off as Squirtle walked away.

"Wow, I might just have to say that this match could go to me," said Forrest, looking at the Squirtle, "It has a nasty attitude."

Ed was appalled. Immediately, the trainer fell to his knees. Ed's mother jumped up for joy as he looked at his mom with regret. Kelly looked at him as he turned to Rachel. Rachel stood there with a silent look on her face.

"However, I never said it was over. Your Squirtle made a move. Geodude, Tackle it," said Forrest.

Geodude attacked Squirtle from behind. Squirtle yelled as it landed on the ground. Squirtle turned to Ed in anger.

"Well, it's about time you want to battle," said Ed, pointing to Geodude, "Now, are you going to battle or are you going to mop around the gym?"

Squirtle turned around. He nodded as he turned toward Geodude.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle released a stream of water, hitting Geodude in the face. Geodude shrugged it off as he turned to Forrest.

"Rock Throw!" yelled Forrest.

As rocks were being hurled at Squirtle, Ed looked up to see it as an opportunity, "Withdraw!"

Squirtle hid in his shell as the rocks hit the shell. The rocks were finished as Squirtle came out of the shell.

"Now, Water Gun again!" said Ed.

Squirtle released another stream of water. Geodude was hit by the attack. His whole body was soaked in water as he landed on the ground, fainting.

"Yes!" said Ed, jumping up and down, "It's down!"

Rachel jumped up in the air, "You go, Squirtle!"

Doug raised an eyebrow as he turned to Kelly, "I don't think he'll be coming home."

Kelly looked at him, "Watch and learn… I'm sure that gym leader has something up his sleeve. Besides, my son needs to be punished for not calling me for four days."

Ed turned around toward his mother, "Really? The Viridian Forest doesn't have cell phone towers!"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You're still coming home when this is over."

"Fat chance," said Ed, turning to Forrest. Forrest shook his head and turned toward him, "You know, I understand that you chose Squirtle because water types are easy to train and they are really good companions. Squirtle and you have a mild connection. Hence, why I decided to not end the match… I wanted to see potential in you never giving up because Squirtle tends to disobey you."

Ed stood there with a surprised look on his face. Forrest grinned, "Now, let's see if you can face my new Pokémon. Originally, I would use my brother's Pokémon, but I decided to grab one of my own."

"One of your own?" asked Ed, scratching his head.

"Yes, Onix!" yelled Forrest, throwing the ball in the air. As the ball opened up, Onix crash landed on the ground. It was a rock snake Pokémon that looked at Squirtle. Squirtle froze, looking at it. Doug stood there as he turned to Kelly. Kelly grinned. She easily saw Ed freaking out down below. He was going to crap in his pants and she could already see it.

"Squirtle, please… don't screw up!" said Ed, gulping. He was sweating with full adrenaline pumping throughout his body.

Squirtle rolled his eyes and turned to Ed.

"Onix, Tackle!"

"Squirtle, watch out!"

Squirtle turned around as Onix was diving toward Squirtle. Squirtle dodged as Onix's face dug into the ground and smacked into Ed. Ed yelled as he landed on the ground. Ed rubbed his butt, "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

Squirtle turned and released a stream of water at the tail of Onix. Onix roared as he was hit by the attack. Onix turned around. His face was full of anger.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" yelled Forrest.

Onix smacked its tail. Squirtle screamed as his body was trapped in a boulder. Rachel and Ed stood there with a look like they were going to lose all hope.

"Now," said Forrest, "Finish Squirtle off with Iron Tail!"

Onix's tail began to glow bright silver. Ed turned to the rock like tomb. He knew there was the only way. The question is can Squirtle do it?

"Squirtle, if you can hear me… go underground!" yelled Ed.

Onix yelled as he smashed the rock like structure. An explosion of rocks landed on the ground. As debris clouds disappeared, there was a hole in the ground. Onix then screamed.

"Follow that hole!" said Forrest.

Ed looked at Forrest and then the hole. As Onix's head was ready to drill into the hole, Ed nodded as he looked up toward Onix, "Squirtle, aim for his head with Water Gun!"

As Onix hit the ground, a stream of water hit Onix in the face. Onix roared as he was tilting back and forth. Squirtle popped out and headed toward Onix.

"Use Bubble!"

Bubbles came out of Squirtle as Onix was hit hard. Onix screamed as it landed on the ground. Onix roared as he tried to put his head up. His head smacked into the ground.

"He lost?" asked Kelly, looking at Forrest.

"Well done, son," said Doug, smiling. Rachel jumped up and headed toward Ed, "I am so proud of you. We can continue traveling together!"

Forrest smiled as he returned Onix into his Poké Ball. He looked at Ed as he took out a grey badge that was shaped like a boulder, "I think once Squirtle feels comfortable, he will be able to listen to almost every command. That was a creative move, though."

Ed smiled as he looked at Forrest, "Well, I guess using water was my best bet. I really didn't know water could easily defeat Onix."

Forrest grinned, "You have a lot to learn, Ed. Hopefully, with this Boulder Badge, you will be able to continue and the doors will open to more experiences of the world of Pokémon. I'm sure your parents agree."

"I do," said Doug, smiling, "My son does have a lot of growing up to do."

"The only way to do that is to stay home and not travel. Whoo-hoo! You won a badge. The next gym we can just drive you there," said Kelly, looking at Doug. Doug turned around toward his mother, "What?"

"He's continuing. I never went on a journey and I don't want our son to suffer the same fate," said Doug.

Kelly looked at Ed. She began to tear up, "I miss him though. I haven't seen him in a week and I feel like a piece of me is gone."

Ed looked at her silently. She almost went to sob in front of everybody. Ed looked at her, "Mom… I miss you too. But, if I want to experience what I want then I got to go explore the world."

Mom nodded, sniffling as she looked at him, "We shouldn't have watched Stand by Me last night, Doug."

Doug sighed, "Oh well. Anyway, we are going to go head to Pallet Town… but I was wondering if you guys want to go to a restaurant?"

"A restaurant?" asked Ed and Rachel.

"On me," said Doug, "Besides, it's not every day you get to go to a formal restaurant to celebrate your first badge."

"I love that idea," said Ed, smiling, turning to Forrest, "Join us Forrest."

Forrest looked at him, "Are you sure? I don't want to step in."

"Nah," said Ed, looking at him, "Besides, I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't mind."

The trainers decided to head back to the Pokémon Center to heal up. Walking back to the center, the sun was just on the peak of afternoon. It was going to be evening in a few hours. As they did, James stood there with a smile on his face.

"Ah, so Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, you think you can train Squirtle and win the Boulder Badge?" he asked, laughing, "Rock-types are weak against water, that's true and it was interesting. But, Squirtle will be mine… I plan to be the ultimate trainer, even if I have to cheat."

He turned toward the Pewter Museum. It was golden with a purple roof on top. He smiled as he took out his walkie-talkie, "Hey, so the museum closes at 9."

"Good," said a voice on the intercom, "Steal the Old Amber from the Museum tonight. I have plans with resurrecting it. Phase 1 of our plan will be in effect."

Author's Note…

Well, Ed won his first badge. Whoopie! Yeah, that's probably cliché to most readers right now because Squirtle and Bulbasaur can destroy the Pewter Gym no problem. However… what is James up to? I guess next chapter is where it will all hit. Well, I guess I will see you guys next chapter! :D


	7. New Friend, New Enemy

A/N: So, here's Chapter 7!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 15: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 13: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Kakuna (male) Level 8: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Friend, New Enemy**

"Okay," said Kelly, grabbing her camera. Ed fake smiled as he was showing off his Boulder Badge. As the photo was taken, Ed smiled as he looked at the photo. It was pretty nice as he turned to his mom. The next photo was with Ed again, but this time Rachel decided to put her face in front of Ed's body with Forrest giving Ed bunny ears. The trainers were sitting in a really nice seafood restaurant outside Pewter City.

"So," said Ed, smiling as he was chowing on food as well as the rest of the Pokémon, "I'm officially happy to say that I have my first badge and nothing is going to stand in my way, even my relatives."

Rachel smiled, "Agreed."

Forrest turned around, seeing Fennekin socialize with the rest of the Pokémon in the restaurant.

"So," said Forrest, "You're from Lumiose City in the Kalos Region?"

"That's right," said Rachel, smiling, "Kalos is a really beautiful place. When I decided to travel to Kanto, I felt like this place was definitely not on Earth."

Ed grinned a little bit, "That explains why you got lost in the Viridian Forest."

"Shut up," said Rachel, smiling. Forrest chuckled a little bit. Ed turned to Forrest and laughed a little bit, "So, what does your older brother do?"

"Brock?" asked Forrest, "Well, he first was the gym leader, then my parents and me. He went with this guy who was a legend of all legends. He is the second chair for the League of Legends supposedly."

"Ash Ketchum?" asked Doug.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Forrest.

"Ash's mother resides in Pallet Town," said Ed, "She always comes over to my house with awesome stories about what happened to Ash when I was growing up."

"Wow," said Forrest, eating a tail of Crawdaunt that was on the table, "Anyway, Brock traveled with him up to the Sinnoh Region and then went to Pokémon Medical School. He got his doctoral degree and he does some breeding work on the side."

"So, he's a breeder?" asked Ed, eating a fry on the plate, "That's awesome."

"Yep," said Forrest, looking at Ed.

Ed grinned as he turned to his parents. Doug turned to him, "So, where is your next destination?"

Ed looked at him as he turned to Forrest, "Is there a path out of here?"

"Yeah," said Forrest, "South of here is Viridian City, where you guys already came from. But, there's a route west of here that leads to Cerulean City."

"Cerulean City?" asked Kelly, "It is amazing. They have the water shows every Saturday."

"Water shows?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Doug, "I even heard that the Cerulean Gym is where all of the events are mostly held."

"There's a gym?" asked Ed, looking at his father. His father nodded as he turned toward Kelly. Kelly took a deep breath as she turned to him, "Yes, mom?"

"It's a good two week walk to Cerulean City," said Kelly, "Especially, going through Mt. Moon."

"I know about Mt. Moon," said Ed.

"Mt. Moon?" asked Rachel, looking at them, "Huh?"

"It's a Kanto thing," said Ed.

Rachel looked at him. She wanted to punch him in the face, literally. She turned to Forrest, "Is there any contests close to here?"

"Cerulean City has that too," said Forrest.

Rachel grinned, "Yay! I'll be going to a contest! This is awesome!"

In an hour, Kelly and Doug were already in the car. Ed looked at Kelly as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll call you when we get home."

"Yes, mom," said Ed.

"Stay safe," said Kelly, "Don't get into trouble… and please don't get yourself hurt."

Ed nodded. Doug came over and wrapped his arms around his son to the point where all of his bones broke. Doug smiled as he walked toward the car, "Love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

The two got in the car and left for home. As the car was driving in the distance, Rachel yawned a little bit.

"Man, I'm tired," she said, smiling, "But, Eddie… I need something that's going to wake me up."

Ed looked at the sky. It was dark blue and the sun just set. The street lights were on and the time was just shy past nine in the evening. Ed turned to Rachel, "Rachel, everything is just about to close up. What do you suggest?"

"We get some sugar!" she said.

Ed sighed as he looked at her, "Well, you can go get sugar. I'm going to bed for we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Rachel sighed, "And I was just getting used to the showering and sleeping at a Pokémon Center."

She walked away from Ed. Ed sighed as he turned around, heading toward the Pokémon Center.

He was walking back from the center, sighing as he was looking at the Boulder Badge in plain sight. He was very lucky to have won. Squirtle deserved a lot of credit for listening to him.

"I swear," muttered Ed, "This Squirtle reminds me of Ash's Charizard. Only obeys me when it wants to."

Walking past him, there was a man wearing a black suit with a type of hat. He smiled, looking at the trainer as he walked into the center. Revealing himself, he wore a black uniform with a red R on it.

"Perfect," he said, "Once the townspeople go to sleep, the operation will commence."

The next morning…

Ed yawned as he climbed out of bed. As he got dressed, he placed the Poké Balls on his belt, brushed his hair and walked out of the room. Across the hallway, Rachel was up in her red pjs. She was groaning as she had bags underneath her eyes.

"I shouldn't have had that sugar," she said, groaning.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," said Ed, rolling his eyes, "We have our next destination so we got to get our butts on the road."

Rachel looked at him, "At 6:30 in the morning? I would rather sleep till 10."

"Do you want to get to compete in the Cerulean Contest?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"Then get your butt dressed!" said Ed, looking at her, "Jesus, I went to bed at like 11 and I'm doing better than you are."

Rachel groaned as she smacked her head into the wall, "Rachel needs coffee… now!"

"You aren't getting coffee, so deal with it," said Ed, "Now, come on."

A half hour later, Rachel was dressed back into her normal clothing. She changed her attire. She wore a red t-shirt with khaki shorts and a white handkerchief that went around her neck. As she grabbed her backpack, Ed grinned as the two walked outside of the Pokémon Center.

"So, do you want to visit the Pewter Museum before we leave?" asked Rachel, "I really want to see the museum!"

"Sure. I don't see why not," said Ed, taking out a digital camera from his backpack, "It would be a great time to take pictures."

Rachel looked at the camera in awe as she grabbed it. Ed looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Simple. I'm taking pictures of me! ME! ME! ME!" she screamed with happiness. She took ten pictures of herself and Ed. She then gave the camera back to him. Ed sighed as he looked at her, "At this point, I will need at least three chips for this journey."

"Well, Eddie, photos are good memories!" she said, smiling.

Ed sighed as he looked at her, "True."

They continued walking until they saw three police cars go past them with the sirens blaring. Ed and Rachel walked faster as they got to the Pewter Museum. The museum was closed, but Officer Jenny was inside doing an investigation. Ed looked at Rachel with a look of concern as the curator was outside. He took out one of the megaphones.

"Pewter Museum is closed due to investigation of the Old Amber," said the curator.

Rachel groaned, "Well, so much for that."

Ed nodded, "Well, I do want to know what the Old Amber is."

Walking west toward the exit, he managed to grab his cell phone out of his pocket. He held the phone to his ear as the number was dialing.

"Oak Pokémon Lab," a younger voice said on the phone.

"Gary?" asked Ed.

"Well, if it isn't Ed. I remember you! So, I heard you finally set out. Grandpa said you had a disobedient Squirtle?" asked Gary, chuckling.

"Well, yeah… but he's coming around," said Ed, smiling, "Anyway, I need to speak to Professor Oak… unless you have the answer."

"Professor Oak is at a meeting with the other professors today," said Gary, "But, I'm sure I will be able to help you."

Ed rolled his eyes. Yeah, Gary was smart, but he had the personality of a python. When he was 8 and Gary was 10, Gary decided to egg his mother's car. Yeah, Ed's mother wasn't pleased.

"What do you know about the Old Amber?" asked Ed.

"Ah, that's a Pokémon Fossil," said Gary, "I guess you heard about the robbery."

"What?" asked Ed, stopping in his tracks. They were almost out of the city as he looked at the dirt path ahead and his phone to his ear, "The museum was robbed?"

"Yeah. Supposedly, the Old Amber is a fossil that can revive a Prehistoric Pokémon. In this case, Old Ambers usually revive into Aerodactyls," said Gary.

Ed gulped, "Aerodactyl?"

"Yeah," said Gary, "Oh, I got to go. New trainers are here. See ya!"

The clicking sound appeared as Ed sighed, hanging up the phone. He turned to Rachel, "Gary… I swear."

"Who's Gary?" asked Rachel.

Ed sighed, "It's a long story."

Rachel turned to him, "We have all day."

The hours passed as the rangers were on Route 3, heading toward Cerulean City. The hills were lush and green with a few rock formations on either side. As they continued walking, the weather got somewhat cooler than down in Pewter City, which was extremely humid. Rachel turned to Ed as she stopped walking.

"What's up?" asked Ed.

Rachel took out a red jacket and threw her arms in the sleeves, wearing it, "It's getting a little cool."

"Ah," said Ed.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

Ed and Rachel turned around as they were walking off the dirt path. The rangers stood there as they saw a green pokemon with a necklace of a leaves and a leaf on top of her head. She released leaves from her body as a bunch of Rattata smacked into the trees due to the powerful leaves. The trainer, standing there had blackish hair, brown eyes. He wore a black sweatshirt with a golden t-shirt underneath. He had blue jeans and white shoes.

"He's pretty good," said Ed, looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, I agree," said Rachel, watching the battle.

"Good job, Chikorita!" shouted the trainer.

"Not bad," said Ed, walking toward him. The trainer looked up at him, "Thanks, man. So, who are you?"

"I'm Edward Fireheart. I'm training to become the ultimate Pokémon Trainer. This is Rachel, behind me, she is a coordinator," said Ed.

"Nice," he said, "Me too. The name's Kevin."

"Really?" asked Ed, "So, you already got the Boulder Badge?"

Kevin smirked. He reached into his pocket and showed him the silver octagon like badge, "I'm guessing you did as well?"

Ed smiled as he looked at him, "You bet."

"Well, Ed. Why don't we have a battle to see who's the strongest?" asked Kevin.

Ed smiled as he looked at him, "You sure you want to challenge me?"

Kevin looked at him and grinned, "If you can beat Forrest, I'm sure you can beat me."

Ed grinned, "I'm sure. Where are you from?"

"I am from New Bark Town in the Johto Region," said Kevin, grinning slightly, "I decided to come to Kanto and face the Indigo League."

Rachel looked at him and then at Ed. Ed nodded, "I'm from Pallet Town in this region."

"And I'm from Lumiose City in the Kalos Region," said Rachel, smiling, "Now, let's-."

"Battle!" yelled Kevin and Ed.

"Damn it," said Rachel, "I want to talk."

Ed took his side off the dirt path while Kevin stood on the other side.

"So, how many Pokémon are we battling with today?" asked Ed.

"Two on two seems fair enough," said Kevin.

"Fine. Let the battle begin," said Ed.

Kevin smiled as he picked up his Poké Ball, "For my first move, I send out Spearow!"

The ball was thrown in the air. As the ball was released, a brown bird with pink feet appeared. The bird had red wings.

"Ooh, Spearow," said Ed, "They are very… harsh birds. Go, Pidgey!"

As Ed threw the Poké Ball, Pidgey flew in the sky and landed on the ground.

"I'll start," said Kevin, "Spearow, use Fury Attack!"

Spearow jumped up and aimed its beak at Pidgey. Pidgey was pecked multiple times by the Pokémon. As Pidgey flew backwards, it was damaged a little bit with only few bruises.

"Pidgey, Sand Attack!" yelled Ed.

Pidgey stretched out its wings as sand picked up from the grass, hitting Spearow. Spearow screamed as he was covered in dirt.

"Spearow, shrug it off and use Peck!" yelled Kevin.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" yelled Ed.

As Spearow charged forward toward Pidgey, Pidgey jumped and started flying past Spearow. Swinging around, Spearow was hit in the face. Kevin turned to Ed as Ed turned to the battle, "Pidgey, Gust!"

Pidgey picked up his wings as tornadoes of gust hit. Spearow was hit hard. Spearow groaned as he landed on the ground.

"No way," said Kevin, "Spearow!"

He ran over to the fainted Pokémon. Pidgey turned around toward Ed. Ed grinned as he looked at the Pokémon, "Not bad."

Kevin looked at Ed, "That was a good fight. Now, let's see how it fairs against… Chikorita!"

The Poké Ball was thrown in the air. Chikorita smiled as she landed on the ground.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!" shouted Ed.

"Chikorita, use Reflect!" said Kevin.

As Pidgey charged forward, a golden shield surrounded Chikorita. Pidgey was hit hard by the attack. Chikorita grinned as Kevin looked at Pidgey.

"Nice," said Kevin, "But, allow me. Poison Powder!" yelled Kevin.

Chikorita smiled as she released a spray of purple dust from her leaves. Pidgey struggled as it was poisoned by the attack.

"Pidgey!" shouted Ed.

"Now, Chikorita, Vine Whip!" yelled Kevin.

Vines came out of Chikorita. Pidgey was smacked repeatedly by the attack. Kevin then turned around as he looked at Pidgey becoming very weak by the poison.

"Now, Chikorita, Tackle!"

"Pidgey!" yelled Ed, "Gust!"

Pidgey groaned as it tried to make a gust attack, but Chikorita tackled him to the ground, making the Pokémon faint.

"Pidgey!" shouted Ed, running over toward the bird Pokémon. Kevin grinned as he looked at the Pokémon, "Looks like your Pidgey is down for the count."

"I know what can counteract that," said Ed, taking out the Poké Ball.

Rachel looked at her, "Not… who I think it is, right?"

Ed looked at her, "No, who do you think? Kakuna, come out!"

Kakuna popped out. The yellow cocoon looked at Chikorita. Kevin laughed, "You expect to win with Kakuna? Chikorita, Vine Whip!"

"Kakuna, Harden!" yelled Ed.

As Chikorita released her green whips, Kakuna began to glow yellow. His shell hardened as the whips hit. No damage was taken.

"Kakuna, Poison Sting!" said Ed.

Kakuna jumped up and went to sting Chikorita with the tip end of the cocoon. Kevin turned around, "Reflect!"

Chikorita smiled as a golden aura surrounded the creature.

"Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita released the leaves. Kakuna was hit by the leaves, but only minimal damage was taken.

"Now, Tackle!" yelled Kevin, "Tackle Kakuna down to the ground!"

Chikorita started charging forward toward Kakuna. Kevin smiled as he looked at Ed, "This match is over."

Ed grinned, "Kakuna, String Shot!"

Kevin's face changed dramatically as Kakuna released a white web of string. Chikorita squirmed as she was tied up by silky string.

"Now," said Ed, "Use Bug Bite!"

Kakuna moved forward and bit Chikorita hard. Chikorita squirmed as Kakuna kept biting.

"Now, Poison Sting!" shouted Ed.

Kakuna pierced Chikorita with white needles instead of moving up to attack. Chikorita screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Damn," said Kevin.

Ed grinned. He then jumped up to the sky, "We did it! Good job Kakuna!"

Kakuna looked at Ed. Kakuna hopped over as Ed rubbed his head. Kevin sighed as he looked at Chikorita, who slowly got up.

"Not bad," said Kevin, looking at Ed, "You seem to be a pretty good trainer."

"I try to be," said Ed, "Except when I train Squirtle, I feel like he doesn't listen."

Squirtle immediately popped out of the Poké Ball.

"Squir… Squirtle!"

"See?" asked Ed.

Kevin sighed as he looked at Squirtle, "Hey, buddy!"

Squirtle turned around. He sprayed water at Kevin's face. Kevin's face was soaked, "Yep… I see what you mean."

"Let me tell you, winning the Pewter Gym was pure luck," said Ed, "He was lucky he was still on the battlefield!"

Squirtle turned around and shook his head. He then pointed his neck upward. Ed went to take out the Poké Ball. Squirtle screamed as it released another spray of water at Ed's face. Ed's face was soaked as he spat water from his mouth.

"Return," muttered Ed.

A red beam shot out of his Poké Ball, returning him into the Poké Ball. Kevin grinned, "So, are you heading to Cerulean City?"

"Yeah," said Ed, looking at him, "Do you want to join us?"

Kevin looked at the trainer. He shrugged as he looked at him, "I don't see why not."

"Yay, a new traveling buddy!" shouted Rachel.

The rangers continued on talking as they were heading on Route 3. Hours passed as the sun was setting in the west.

"So," said Kevin, "The Old Amber was stolen?"

"Yeah, supposedly," said Ed, "I wonder who took it."

"Hmm…," said Rachel, looking at Ed, "At least we don't have to worry. We are just three happy go lucky trainers."

"EEEEDDDD!"

The trainers stopped walking. Ed rolled his eyes as he kept walking. The others followed behind him. Immediately, there was the sound of loud, obnoxious footsteps. Turning around, James Celestia appeared, breathing back and forth.

"James, what the hell do you want?" asked Ed.

James laughed, "So, I heard you guys are heading to Cerulean City."

"And your point is?" asked Ed.

Rachel turned to Ed, "Who is he?"

"This is the guy that wanted Squirtle after he abandoned it on Route 1 a year ago!" shouted Ed in anger, "Then he was sent to jail."

"Wow, you are not fit to be a trainer," said Kevin.

James grumbled, "Look, pal. I'm here to battle you."

Ed looked at him, "Squirtle beat your ass last time. If you excuse me, we have a place to be."

James coughed, "If you don't battle me… I'll send my guys in."

Ed turned around, "Excuse me?"

James smiled as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, the trainers turned around as there were four guys wearing black suits with the letter R in red.

"What?" asked Ed, "Team Rocket?"

James smiled as he removed his clothes. He wore a black suit with a red R. He even had a black hat on him, "I work for Team Rocket… and now that you know my identity, you three won't escape… I still want Squirtle. He can help me do my work."

Ed looked at him and scratched his chin, "Fat chance, James. Did you have anything to do with the fossils?"

James grinned as he looked at him, "Very good, Eddie boy. You seem to be catching on."

"Return the fossil," said Ed, stretching his hand out. James smiled as he smacked his hand backwards.

"Not a chance," said James, smiling, "The Old Amber is at headquarters… and we plan on using it for something… BIG!"

Ed's eyes narrowed. Rachel and Kevin looked at each other. Rachel stepped forward, "You guys can't stop us."

James laughed as he looked at her, "Grunts, deal with him."

The Team Rocket Grunts walked toward the trainers. The trainers stumbled backwards as they were now cornered into a wall. Adrenaline was pumping through Ed's blood as the Rocket Grunts took out their Poké Balls. Immediately, twelve Poké Balls were thrown, releasing Pokémon… who knew that the trainers would get ambushed?

* * *

A/N: And that's where I'm leaving it off. Next chapter, we will continue from there. So, what do you think? Do you think James will still try to nab Squirtle? What do you think I'm going to do with the Old Amber in the story? What do you think will happen when they reach the base of Mt. Moon? Review, duh! Let me know your thoughts!


	8. The Road to Mt Moon

A/N: So, here's another chapter! Chapter 8!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 15: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 14: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Kakuna (male) Level 9: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Road to Mt. Moon**

The balls opened up. Immediately, Ed watched as tons of Rattata, Sandshrew, and Zubat appeared. James stood there grinning as they watched to see what these trainers could do. Ed nodded as he took out his Poké Ball, "I know there's fifteen of them… but if this is over a Squirtle, then this totally ridiculous."

"It seems though that we have no choice," said Kevin.

"I agree," said Rachel, looking at the Pokémon.

Ed turned to the others, "Let's put them in their place."

"Right!" said the trainers.

"Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Chikorita, let's go!"

"Fennekin, you're up!"

The three Poké Balls were thrown. Squirtle, Chikorita, and Fennekin appeared. Squirtle laughed as he looked at the Pokémon.

"He really needs to mature," muttered Ed. He then spoke up, "Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" shouted Kevin.

"Fennekin, Fire Spin!" shouted Rachel.

The three Pokémon jumped up from their positions. Squirtle released a blast of water, which hit most of the Rattata and Sandshrew. Chikorita then cleared the way as leaves cut them across their bodies. Finally, Fennekin released flames, making a ring of fire around the group of Zubat. Zubat screamed as they were getting burned by the attack. The Rocket Grunts stood there as James looked at them.

"Wow, for Team Rocket, you seem pretty weak!" said Ed, "And I'm quite mad at you now."

"Why?" asked James.

"Now, I was going to give you a chance when you wanted Squirtle back and then I told you off because you were being a horrible trainer. Now, that you work for Team Rocket, I have no respect for you," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin, seeing the grunts scared as they were walking away. Kevin turned around, "Chikorita, grab them."

Chikorita released her vines. The vines wrapped around the group of guys as they were caught. Kevin took rope and tied them up.

"Also," said Kevin, looking at them, "It's been five years since Team Rocket was disbanded. Why are you guys coming back?"

James laughed, "That's something to be discussed for another day."

Kevin turned to Ed. Ed turned to James, "No, we are discussing this."

James grinned, "Well, I have other things to worry about, so if you'll excuse me. Abra, come out!"

The Poké Ball popped out as Abra appeared. James hugged it. Abra began to glow bright blue as he disappeared. The trainers looked at each other.

"So, did you expect him to be a Team Rocket member?" asked Ed.

"Part of me wasn't surprised," said Ed, looking at Kevin. Rachel smiled as she turned to the others, "I just called Officer Jenny. They'll be here shortly."

"Please!" said one of the grunts, "Let us go. Our boss won't be happy that we are going to jail. We have an operation on Mt. Moon."

"Mt. Moon?" asked Ed, laughing, "Let me guess… James is leading that operation. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like putting these past gang members back to where they came from. What do you say?"

Rachel and Kevin looked at each other as they left the group with Ed behind them. Rachel turned to him, "Since when did we become the Kanto Police?"

"We aren't," said Ed, "We're doing what's right. If Ash, Red, and the others can disband Team Rocket, we can."

Kevin looked at him, "That's insane."

"But, true," said Ed, looking at Kevin.

The sun was setting to the west. The sky was just about dusk as the rangers sat down at the dirt path. They yawned as they were looking at the moonlit sky, showing them the dirt path. It was getting a little colder by the second.

"Shouldn't we set up camp?" asked Rachel.

"I agree," said Kevin.

"Yeah, let's just take that bend around and then call it a night," said Ed.

The other two trainers nodded. Kevin noticed a few logs that were on the side. Grabbing them, he placed them on the grass. Rachel smiled as she released Fennekin from her Poké Ball, "Use Ember, please."

Fennekin released flames from her mouth as a flame hit the wood, making a campfire. Ed grinned as he took out bagged Pokémon food. Kevin looked at him, "Uh, Ed… why do that when you can make it?"

"I don't cook Pokémon food," said Ed, "Nor do I know how to."

Kevin grinned, "Allow me to show you."

Kevin took out two eggs and cracked them on the black pan that was over the fire. He took out a can of steak seasoning and spread it on the eggs. Ed looked at Rachel as he flipped them back and forth. Within seconds, brown pebbles were made. Kevin dished out the food to the Pokémon as they were released. Squirtle, reluctant, walked over and went to take a bite. Squirtle's eyes popped out of his head and smiled.

"SQUIRTLE!" he shouted with happiness.

"It seems that Squirtle loves your cooking," said Ed, smiling.

Kevin looked at him, "I'll even cook for you guys. On one condition, though,"

"What?" asked Rachel.

"You clean up the dishes when we're done," said Kevin.

Rachel and Ed looked at each other and then put their heads down, "Yes, Kevin."

After a few hours of eating and cleaning, the three trainers were laying in sleeping bags. Ed sighed as he looked at the other two trainers. Kevin rolled around as he looked at Ed, "So, how is it live next to the great Professor Oak?"

"He seems pretty cool. He would come over at least once a month for dinner… even though his grandson is a little bit of a jerk," said Ed.

"Gary?" asked Kevin.

Ed nodded, "Yeah. My mother said to me that someone needed to put a leash on him when he was younger."

"Oh my god, that's too funny," said Rachel, giggling.

"He was the total prankster in Pallet Town. He was even friends with Ash Ketchum… until they left," said Ed, sighing.

Kevin looked up at the stars, "Oh wow. Well, looking at it, at least you were brought up in a town where two trainers became very famous. One became famous in research and the other is famous in training."

"Very true," said Ed, smiling as he went to yawn. They could hear the sounds of snoring. Kevin and Ed turned around as they saw Rachel sleeping in the bag. Kevin and Ed grinned as they looked at Rachel. Kevin walked over to Ed.

"Want to pull a prank?" asked Kevin.

Ed looked at Kevin, "On what terms?"

A few minutes later, Ed and Kevin were dressed up in black cloth with Haunter and Gengar masks. Rachel was sleeping quietly as she turned her back. Ed laughed as he poked her shoulder.

"Wh… what do you want?" asked Rachel, opening her eyes, "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Rachel, we are coming for you!" yelled Ed, underneath the mask in a nasty voice.

"NOOOOOO!"

Immediately, Fennekin popped out of her Poké Ball and released an Ember attack. Kevin and Ed were set on fire. Rolling on the ground, Rachel looked up with an angry face as Kevin and Ed removed their masks as they looked at Rachel. Rachel's eyes grew large as she looked at them.

"Rachel… it was a joke," said Kevin.

Rachel stood there. Her eyes grew huge as she went to take a deep breath.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she asked in a very loud voice. Her voice was so loud, all the Pokémon on Route 3 could have woken up by that scream.

"Sorry," said Ed, backing up.

"Edward Fireheart," said Rachel, looking at him, "I will literally have your head on a silver platter if you ever do that to me again."

Ed pointed to Kevin, "His idea."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she fell back to sleep. Ed and Kevin looked at each other, got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

"Kevin?" asked Ed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We should have done the laxative prank," said Ed.

"Oh, hell no!" said Rachel, overhearing their conversation, "Go to sleep!"

The next day…

Ed yawned as he woke up from his slumber. Going to floss and brush his teeth, the other two were still sleeping. The sun was just about rising from the mountains. As he went to stretch, Kevin woke up, yawning.

"Morning," said Ed.

"Morning," said Kevin, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," he said, stretching his arms with toothbrush and toothpaste in hands. As he put his hands down, Kevin sighed as he brought out a container of breakfast food for Pokémon, "I have awesome Pokémon food that everyone can enjoy!"

"That's pretty awesome," said Ed, throwing his Poké Balls in the air. As his Pokémon appeared, Squirtle smiled as it jumped to get food. It tackled Pidgey as he went to grab the food. Ed shook his head, "That was wrong."

"Squirtle!" he yelled, eating.

"I don't care," said Ed, "Apologize."

"Squirtle… squirt… squirt…," he said.

Pidgey shrugged and shook his head as he went to take some food from Kevin. As they were finishing up breakfast, Kevin turned around as they saw a dirt path heading up the mountain trails.

"Alright, so we must be getting close," said Kevin.

"I'm cold," said Rachel, feeling a cool breeze. Ed turned to Rachel. Shaking his head, the three trainers headed up the mountain.

Hours passed. The sun was still shining. However, they managed to reach the top of the hill. The trainers stopped walking. They noticed a dirt path leading into the base of Mount Moon. However, there was a hole like tunnel, and a guy wearing a golden headband sitting at some kind of makeshift stand.

"Ah, customers!" he said, brushing his black hair. His brown eyes were glowing with gleam as he saw the trainers, "How would you like a Magikarp?"

"MAGIKARP?" asked Rachel, excitedly.

Ed sighed and turned to Kevin, who also gave the same reaction. He knew what Magikarp was: the weakest Pokémon ever made.

"Yes, Magikarp!" said the seller.

"I WANT ONE!" she said, smiling.

Kevin turned to Rachel, "It is the worst mistake you would ever make."

Rachel turned to him, "Why?"

"It only knows Splash," said Ed, looking at the Pokémon, "Meaning, he does nothing."

Rachel sighed. She turned to the guy, "I'll pass."

"BUT WAIT!"

"Nope," said Rachel. The trainers walked away from the guy. The Magikarp seller sighed as he looked at them, "No one wants a Magikarp..."

The trainers decided to walk into the deep tunnels of the cave…

Meanwhile…

"Headquarters," said James Celestia on his walkie-talkie. He was sitting down at the top of the cave. The Clefairy were all trapped in a cage as he looked at them, "We have grabbed the Clefairy for you sir."

"Good," said a deep voice, "Please, activate the plan. With the Moon Stone and Old Amber, our plan will finally come into place…"

"Yes, sir," said James.

"I want no failure," the deep voice said.

"Yes, sir," said James, pressing the walkie-talkie. The Rocket Grunts were looking at him, "Make sure you find the Moon Stone immediately. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" they shouted.

"Good," said James, smiling, raising his Poké Balls, "When I see you again Eddie, I will have my Squirtle… especially now that I will be obtaining powerful Pokémon now that I work for Team Rocket… as Head Grunt."

He smiled as he looked at the Clefairy, "And you guys will be ours… hee hee…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why are there lights in this cave?" asked Kevin.

"Remember," said Ed, "Team Rocket is probably here."

"Right," said Kevin, looking at the lights.

As the trainers turned around to another corner, they noticed a pink Pokémon that was on the ground with bruises.

"Cle… fairy…" she groaned.

"What is that?" asked Rachel.

"It's a Clefairy!" said Ed.

"Hold it right there!"

Ed turned around. The three trainers turned around as they saw three Rocket Grunts standing in front of them. They had their Poké Balls.

"May I help you?" asked Ed sarcastically.

"This is Team Rocket business. So, if I were you, leave," said one of the grunts.

"Ha, no," said Ed, giving one of them the death stare.

"I guess then you leave us no choice," he said, ready to throw the ball.

* * *

A/N: So, this is where I end. Yeah, so we are finally in Mt. Moon, thank goodness. So, what plan do you think Team Rocket is up to? Hmmm… well, I guess you will have to figure it out. Please, review!


	9. Showdown at Mt Moon

A/N: New chapter is here.

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 15: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 14: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Kakuna (male) Level 9: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 9: Showdown at Mt. Moon**

"Alright, fine," said Ed, "Pidgey, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball was thrown. Pidgey flew up in the air as the ball was thrown back to Ed.

"Ekans, eat that bird!" he yelled.

The purple and yellow snake popped out of the trainer's Poké Ball. Ekans roared as Pidgey stood there with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Don't be scared, it's just a little snake," said Ed.

"Little snake?" asked the grunt, "Ekans, Poison Sting!"

Ekans opened his mouth. White needles were coming out of his mouth, heading towards Pidgey. Ed shook his head, "Pidgey, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Pidgey dodged the white needles and flew towards Ekans. Ekans was tackled to the ground. Ekans stood up with a big bruise on the right side of his face.

"Ekans, use Wrap!"

As Ekans went to wrap Pidgey, Ed grinned, "Use Sand Attack!"

Pidgey spread his wings and hit the dirt. Sand like attacks came up, blinding Ekans. The grunt stood there as he saw the cloud of dust covering him.

"Now, Pidgey!" said Ed, "Gust!"

Pidgey screamed as his wings spread out. A small gusty tornado appeared as Ekans landed on the ground. Ekans screamed as he fainted.

"Ekans!" yelled the Rocket Grunt.

Kevin grinned as he turned to Ed, "Not bad!"

The other grunts nodded as they threw their Poké Balls. As the balls were thrown, Ed watched as Zubat and Koffing appeared. Ed looked at his Pokédex as he saw Koffing's data.

"Let me guess, you were looking up his data," said Kevin.

"Yep," said Ed, "I could use some help."

Kevin nodded as he threw the Poké Ball, "Spearow, go!"

Spearow popped open of his Poké Ball. Ed turned around, "Rachel, get Clefairy out of here."

Rachel nodded as she went to help Clefairy.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!"

Zubat opened his mouth. Waves came out of Zubat's mouth. Spearow and Pidgey dodged the supersonic waves.

"Spearow, Aerial Ace!" yelled Kevin.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" shouted Ed.

Spearow's left wing bent down as a white line of energy was charging him. He charged through slicing Zubat with a gust tornado that knocked Zubat out.

"Koffing, Poison Gas Attack!"

Koffing released a purple spray of poison gas. Kevin and Ed covered their faces with the collar of their shirts, "Pidgey, use Gust to blow it away!"

Pidgey flapped his wings as the poisonous gas went toward the Rocket Grunts. The Rocket Grunts started coughing.

"Fury Attack, Spearow!" yelled Kevin.

Spearow jumped up and pecked Koffing multiple times. Koffing screamed as he landed on the ground in agony. Spearow smiled as he landed on the ground. Koffing yelled as he was in pain. The Rocket Grunts returned their Pokémon.

"Shit, we got to tell the Head Grunt about this," said one of them.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Ed, "Come on, Kevin. We got to find Rachel."

Kevin nodded, "Spearow, return!"

"Pidgey, return!"

Two red lights hit the birds as they returned to their Poké Balls. Quickly, they headed deeper into the cave. As they reached an opening, Clefairy was being fixed up by Rachel. She turned around as Ed and Kevin showed up. There was a big pool in the middle with mountains surrounding them. Rachel sighed as she turned to see Clefairy wiggling her hands back and forth.

"Hey," said Rachel, "That was a good call."

Ed nodded, "Yeah. Thank God we're all okay."

Kevin nodded as he turned toward the lake, "This is pretty cool."

Rachel nodded as she turned to them, "Yeah, it seems like this is a cool place for the Clefairy… at least that's where some of the Moon Stones are."

"Moon Stone?" asked Kevin.

Ed nodded, "Yes. There are a lot in Mt. Moon, from what we know."

"But, why Team Rocket in this area?" asked Kevin.

Ed sighed, "They were here five years ago to do the same thing… except I feel like now this is a whole different reason."

As Ed and Kevin were walking closer, they stopped. They saw James Celestia smiling as a whole group of Clefairy were screaming for help. The Moon Stones were being dragged by a wheelbarrow by multiple grunts as he smiled.

"This is just the beginning," said James, grinning as he saw the Clefairy.

"Fairy…," Clefairy said with depression.

Rachel turned toward them, "What are we going to do? Clefairy seems a bit down."

"Clefairy feels depressed because Team Rocket has her friends locked up in a cage," said Ed.

"What?" asked Rachel, "That's terrible."

Clefairy grumbled as she walked toward them, "Fairy…"

"Wait!" yelled Ed, "Don't go!"

His voice was so loud that it echoed across the lake. James turned around, hearing them. He turned toward the lake where he saw Ed, Kevin, and Rachel grabbing the Clefairy. James clenched his fists. He turned to the Rocket Grunts, "Let's hurry up!"

Ed turned around as he saw James waving to him. Ed turned to the others, "They spotted us. We got to go!"

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, "We can't just leave the Clefairy."

"I mean we go in and stop them before they leave," said Ed, looking at Rachel.

"Oh…," she said.

Five minutes later…

The trainers ran along the lake with Clefairy behind them. As they got to the cage with the Clefairy, James laughed as he stood there with the Rocket Grunts behind him.

"Alright, James, release the Clefairy and return the Moon Stones!" shouted Ed.

"No," said James, smiling, "I have an operation to conduct. Don't need your help."

"You are an asshole," yelled Ed, taking out his Poké Ball.

"Fine, I guess I am…," said James, "Why don't we battle?"

Ed narrowed his eyes as he took out his Poké Ball, "Gladly."

Kevin turned to Rachel and nodded as they started watching the battle. James stretched out one of his Poké Balls, "Go, Rattata!"

The Poké Ball opened up as the purple rat appeared. His tail extended out as his teeth was sparkling. Ed could easily tell that Rattata was well trained.

"In that case," said Ed, "Go, Kakuna!"

The Poké Ball opened up. Kakuna appeared from his Poké Ball. Kakuna's black eyes stared at Rattata.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" shouted James.

Rattata started running toward Kakuna. Rattata opened his mouth as he went to take a bite.

"Kakuna, Harden and then use Poison Sting!" yelled Ed.

Kakuna tightened his body. Rattata chomped on top of Kakuna. Kakuna squirmed a little bit as he was biting into the cocoon. Breaking free, Kakuna landed on the ground, releasing purple needles from his cocoon. Rattata screamed as it was poisoned by the attack.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" yelled James.

"Kakuna, strengthen your defense with Harden!" shouted Ed.

A yellow aura surrounded Kakuna as Rattata went straight on. Kakuna was hit hard by the attack. Kakuna squirmed as it rolled along, landing on the ground.

"KAKUNA!" shouted Ed.

Kevin and Rachel turned to each other. Kevin pulled Rachel aside, "While he's battling, I'll free the Clefairy."

Rachel nodded, "But, how? There's like 10 grunts."

"Hmm…" said Kevin, "Well, I'm sure if Clefairy puts them to sleep…"

Rachel turned around, "That would be brilliant."

Back on the battlefield, Ed watched as Kakuna was beaten up with a black line coming down the cocoon. Running over to him, a white flash of light came out of the cocoon. Ed landed on the ground as he saw a humongous bee come out of the cocoon. It had two white stingers that had drills, red eyes and white wings.

"A Beedrill!" said Ed, smiling.

"What?" asked Rachel, looking at that, "Oh my… Kakuna evolved."

"No way," said James, looking at him.

Ed smiled, "It seems like this match is just getting started."

He looked at his Pokédex. Ed nodded as he turned toward Beedrill, "Beedrill, Fury Attack."

Beedrill nodded as it flew toward Rattata.

"Rattata, dodge them!" yelled James.

Rattata screamed as he was dodging the needles. However, as Rattata tripped, Beedrill pierced him about twenty times. Landing on the ground, Rattata rolled his eyes as he landed on the ground.

"Rattata, no!" yelled James.

"Yes!" shouted Ed.

James stood there with anger. He looked at Ed as he took out his Poké Ball, returning Rattata to it.

"I got to admit, you have gotten your way out of sticky situations… like the time in Pewter City," said James, "Got to admit you've gotten stronger since we met on Route 1. However, just like how Kakuna evolved into Beedrill, so did my Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed, scratching his head.

"Simple, Charmeleon, go!" he yelled.

The ball opened up. Ed stood there as he saw a dark red lizard type Pokémon with blue eyes. He was breathing fire and he was looking at the Beedrill.

"Char…!" he said in a deep voice.

"Charmander evolved," muttered Ed.

"Charmeleon, put that trainer in his place, Dragon Rage," said James.

Charmeleon nodded as he released a blue flame.

"Beedrill, dodge and use Fury Attack!" yelled Ed.

Beedrill dodged the blue flame-like attack. Beedrill charged forward as he was poking at Charmeleon. Charmeleon blocked each sting that was coming from Beedrill's stinger. Charmeleon swung his flame-like tail at Beedrill. Beedrill screamed as the yellow stinger on the bottom was burning.

"BEEDRILL!" shouted Ed.

"Ember," said James, smiling.

Flames came out of Charmeleon as Beedrill was hit. Beedrill flew and landed on the ground.

"Damn…," said Ed, taking out his Poké Ball. He knew bugs were weak against fire. But, he hoped to have the advantage. Returning Beedrill, he looked at James, "You really make me sick… Squirtle, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball opened up, "SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle landed on the ground. He went to take a snooze, until he saw the trainer and Charmeleon. He stood there with anger as he turned to him.

"Hi, Squirtle!" said James.

"Uh," said Rachel, walking toward Ed, "You have some nerve of saying hi."

"Shut up, girl. I want to bring him back. Maybe he can join Team Rocket!" said James.

Ed looked at him sternly, "There's _no _way in hell that you are going to take him to be a member of Team Rocket. Squirtle, Water Gun now!"

Squirtle nodded. Squirtle released a stream of water.

"Charmeleon, dodge and use Dragon Rage!" yelled James.

Blue flames emerged from Charmeleon's mouth.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle put his hands, legs and head into the shell. As a blue aura surrounded it, the Dragon Rage burnt the shell. Squirtle popped out of the shell.

"You okay?" asked Ed.

"Squirtle!" he said, not feeling any scratches.

"Good, use Bubble Attack!" shouted Ed.

Squirtle released bubbles from his mouth. Charmeleon was hit. But, it wasn't that bad.

"Now," said Ed.

"Metal Claw!" shouted James.

"What?" asked Ed, "Squirtle, dodge and use Water Gun!"

Charmeleon's claws turned silver as steel and charged toward Squirtle. Squirtle dodged each claw and turned around. He was released a stream of water as Charmeleon was hit in the back. James immediately went to grab him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" shouted Ed.

"He's mine!" said James, hugging him.

Kevin turned around as the Clefairy escaped. James turned around, "You let the Clefairy go?"

The grunts shook their heads, not even noticing. Kevin turned around, "So, I guess he doesn't play by the rules. I don't think we should either."

"Yeah, Squirtle, use Water Gun on your ex-trainer!" said Ed.

Squirtle sprayed water in James's face to the point of where he headed for Charmeleon.

"Now, Water Gun!" shouted Ed.

A blue stream of water hit Charmeleon to the point of where Charmeleon landed on the ground.

"Charmeleon!" screamed James.

Kevin smiled as he turned to Ed, "We did it!"

"We saved the Clefairy," said Rachel.

"We still have the Moon Stones," grumbled James.

Suddenly, one of them turned around with an empty wheelbarrow, "Sir, the Moon Stones are stolen!"

"WHAT?" yelled James.

He then turned around as he saw a whole field of Clefairy appear. All the Clefairy started waving their fingers.

"What are they doing?" asked Rachel.

"I have no idea," said Kevin.

Ed looked at him, "According to the Pokédex, this is Metronome."

"Metronome?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, Metronome is when they wave their fingers back and forth and then they use a random attack."

James grumbled as he looked at the grunts, "Edward Fireheart, I will get you back for this."

Clefairy stopped waving their fingers. Golden beams came out of their mouths as a mushroom cloud explosion appeared. The Team Rocket Grunts screamed as they flew toward the sky with a few moon stones they still had left.

"What attack was that?" asked Rachel.

Ed gulped as he turned to her, "Hyper Beam."

The Clefairy turned around. One of them hopped over to the injured Clefairy.

"Fairy… Fairy…"

"Clefairy… fairy fairy Clefairy," she said.

"I wonder what was said," said Rachel.

"Me too," said Ed, looking at the Pokédex, "Oh."

"What?" asked Kevin.

Ed turned around as he looked at Kevin, "Pokémon Translator."

"Ah," said Kevin and Rachel. As Ed aimed the Pokédex at their conversation, he turned to Rachel with surprise.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Apparently, Clefairy was so happy that she found you that… she wants to travel with you," said Ed.

"Me?" asked Rachel, turning to Clefairy. The Clefairy nodded, "Is that really what you want?"

"Fairy…" said Clefairy.

Rachel smiled as she took out her Poké Ball, "Come on, Clefairy."

Clefairy smiled as she pressed the ball button. A red beam shot out as Clefairy materialized into the ball.

"I got Clefairy!" Rachel smiled, winking.

A few hours later, the trainers turned around as they saw the Clefairy waving at them. The trainers smiled as they were waving back at them as they headed through the west end of the caverns. Rachel and the others stood there with happiness as they saw the opening. The sun was setting in the west with a brown dirt path heading east. The skies were beautiful and all Ed could think about what was behind the horizon.

"Sweet!" said Rachel, smiling, "A nice dirt path."

Ed turned around to see a Pokémon Center, "And a Pokémon Center."

The trainers smiled as they also saw a brown sign.

"Route 4: Cerulean City in 50 miles…" said Ed, reading the sign.

"It will give us time to train our Pokémon," said Kevin.

"Yup!" said Rachel, smiling, "And my first contest!"

"Well," said Ed, turning around, "Let's check in and go to sleep."

The three trainers agreed as they set their sights toward Cerulean City… after they take a break.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"That moron is going to get what he deserves," said James, looking at the grunts, "At least we have some moon stones for this master plan."

James was still at Mt. Moon, hanging on a cliff with the other Rocket Grunts, "CALL HEADQUARTERS NOW!"

"TRYING TO!" said one of them, "I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

James turned around as he saw a Clefairy. Clefairy started waving her fingers and singing.

"NOOOOO!" yelled James.

The Rocket Grunt chain broke as the trainers fell down the cliff…

* * *

A/N: So, that was pretty wonderful. I hope you guys loved the chapter. Next chapter will be on route to Cerulean City and there will be a mishap. Also, I have a question, thinking about it since I'm writing…

Should Ed and the others head toward Rock Tunnel or should they head to Vermillion City after Cerulean? Just asking. Alright, **please **review. :D See ya next update!


	10. Rachel's Nemesis

A/N: Finally, double-digits!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 16: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 14: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 11: Poison Sting, String Shot, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rachel's Nemesis**

"Come on, Metapod. Use Bug Bite!" yelled Rachel.

The sun was rising in the east at the Route 4 Pokémon Center. The trainers decided to take a break after their excavation in Mt. Moon. After almost nine days of being on the road in Kanto, it was nice to sleep on a comfy bed with sheets. However, the moment of peace was interrupted. How? Rachel's voice was booming through Ed's window. Ed woke up to notice that Rachel wasn't in her bed, thank the Lord. It was obvious where she was: training Metapod against wild Pokémon. As he continued to sleep with the fan in the room, Kevin's eyes opened. He turned toward Ed, "She seems to be having the fun time of her life."

"Yeah," said Ed, "She's so loud in the morning…"

"True," said Kevin, "When we get to Cerulean, I'm buying earmuffs for you and me."

"Agreed," said Ed, falling back to sleep.

Two hours later…

"Mm… pie," said Ed, rolling around in the bed.

"Cake… and tea," said Kevin, snoring.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Kevin and Ed looked at each other and then at Rachel as she went to raise her voice.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Ed and Kevin screamed as they landed on the ground. Rachel smiled as she looked at them, "Now's not the time to sleep in. We have a Pokémon Contest and Gym Battle to get to."

"Uh-huh," said Ed, climbing into bed, "People need to rest… Give me an hour."

Rachel grabbed his ear. Ed yelled as she was pulling on it, "Now's not the time to be in bed."

Ed groaned, "Rachel, I swear to God."

* * *

Later that day…

The trainers were walking on the route after they had a training session with a few Ekans and Spearow. Ed sighed as he looked at Rachel as they were going down the dirt path. Kevin sighed as he took out the Kanto Guide in his backpack.

"Wow, so Misty is still the gym leader," said Kevin.

"Really?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin, "And… she's married!"

"What?" asked Ed, turning to Kevin with confusion. Suddenly, he shook his head and then scratched it, "Oh yeah, she's married to Ash."

"Wow," said Kevin, clapping, "And the dumb blonde award goes to-."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed, laughing.

"So, if it isn't Rachel Ruby of Lumiose City," a voice said. The trainers stopped as they saw a male trainer. He wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. His hair was black with green eyes with a little smirk. He and Rachel were about the same age. He carried a backpack and he was grin increased, stretching from ear to ear.

"Great," said Rachel, clenching her fists.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Guys, when I was traveling from Kalos, there was a pit stop in the Unova Region. Apparently, he is another coordinator," said Rachel, "Everyone meet Jon."

"Hey, I'm Ed from Pallet Town," he exclaimed happily.

"I'm Kevin from New Bark Town," said Kevin, "In the Johto Region."

As they went to shake hands, Jon shook his head, "Rachel, you are going out with these two morons?"

Ed and Kevin looked at each other and then at Rachel. Ed coughed a little bit, "Uh… Rachel?"

Rachel sighed as she turned to them, "Jon and I had a thing going on… but it never got serious because this guy decided to tell me that I was the worst Pokémon Coordinator ever."

"It's true," he said, "I mean, let's think about it. Fennekin is the only Pokémon you have?"

"Well, I caught a few more while I was here," said Rachel, looking at him, "And honestly I have business to attend to. Come on guys, we got to get to Cerulean City before the sun sets."

Ed and Kevin turned to each other. They started walking away from the coordinator as they were walking down the hill, heading downward.

* * *

An hour later…

"Ah, we are almost there!" said Rachel. The trainers stopped. They saw buildings with blue roofs and a river to the left. There was a sign that said "Cerulean City- 1 mile". Rachel smiled as she turned to Ed.

"Let's not waste any time," said Ed.

"Exactly," said Kevin, "Here comes our second badge!"

"Yup," said Ed.

Suddenly, a Sandshrew popped out of the grass and landed on the dirt road, stretching his claws out.

"I never went inside the tall grass," said Rachel, taking out a Poké Ball, "Metapod, go!"

Metapod appeared out of his Poké Ball. Sandshrew screamed as he scratched Metapod. Metapod yelled as it was hit hard.

"Metapod, use Tackle!"

Metapod jumped up to tackle Sandshrew. Sandshrew screamed as it scratched the cocoon.

"Um, Rachel… Harden," said Ed.

Rachel shook her head, "Oh yeah. Metapod, use Harden!"

"Uh, it's kind of too late for that now," said Kevin.

Sandshrew scratched it to the point of where there were cracks in the cocoon. Sandshrew stood there angrily as Metapod was trying to get up to battle.

"Metapod!" screamed Rachel.

As she went to return the Poké Ball, she heard a voice from behind.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!"

A green grass snake Pokémon appeared from behind them as he released green whips. Sandshrew screamed and ran away. Rachel grumbled as she turned around to see Jon.

"I could have handled it," said Rachel.

"Oh," said Jon, looking at her, "Well, no offense… but why did you catch a Metapod?"

"Because according to what HE knows," said Rachel, tugging on Ed's shirt, "I found out that Metapod evolves into Butterfree so it's just getting experience. Then again, you are from the Unova Region and never ever seen Kanto Pokémon in your life! Jeez, you think you are so wonderful. You clearly aren't."

"Well, you aren't great at battling. You should've used Harden first, Rachel," said Jon, smiling.

"Look, she made one mistake," said Ed, looking at him, "Just let it go. She learned from it and now we are moving on."

"Uh-huh," said Jon, "That's what they always say."

Ed turned around as Jon started walking down the road to the city. Ed turned to Rachel, "Now, I know why you don't like him."

"He's the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life," said Kevin.

Ed sighed, "Yeah… let's just hope he just stays away. Well, come on."

Rachel sighed as she continued with the rest of the group. As they headed down the hill, the wind was blowing back and forth with blue flowers surrounding the grass on either side. The trainers were amazed as they saw a blue sign on the right hand side that said:

"Cerulean City: The Flowers of Water Welcome You."

The sign also had a Starmie painted on it as well as a blue ribbon with a gold star on it.

"Nice," said Ed, looking at the welcome sign. The buildings were white with beautiful windows. Kevin and Ed looked at each other as they turned to Rachel who was surprised.

"This is… amazing," said Rachel, looking at the town. They turned around. They noticed a blue Pokémon Center. Ed smiled as the trainers ran toward the Pokémon Center.

* * *

A few hours later…

The trainers were inside the Pokémon Center. As Rachel and Kevin were eating lunch, Ed was on the phone with… his mother on his cell phone.

"Hey, bud! How's the journey?" asked Kelly.

"Great!" said Ed, "I just got into Cerulean City."

"Nice," said Kelly, "It's so nice that you two finally made it to the best city on Earth!"

"Pewter is better…," said Doug, laughing on the intercom.

"Oh," said Kelly, "Is Rachel ready for her contest?"

"Uh, I don't know," said Ed.

"Well, that's not good," she said, "She does realize she has to wear a dress right?"

Ed looked at the phone and then turned to Rachel, "How do you know?"

"Katie is a coordinator," said Kelly, "Yes, your cousin."

Ed sighed, "Oh…."

"Yeah! You better tell her that," his mother said, sweetly, "Oh, I better get going, your father and I are going to church. Love you!"

"Love you too," said Ed, hanging up his cell phone. Rachel looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Ed looked at her and then saw the contest poster. He then went to read the dates and everything that was in the fine print. His mother was right about the attire, "Rachel… are you ready for this contest? It's in two days."

Rachel shrugged and looked at him, "Well, I have to do training for it… Fennekin and Clefairy seem ready. I just want Metapod to evolve into Butterfree."

"Do you realize that you need to wear a dress?" asked Ed.

Rachel looked at Ed. Her face was white as a ghost as she looked at him, "I… have… to wear… A DRESS!?"

Her voice boomed to the point of where a window broke in the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy looked at her. She stood there blankly as her eyes were blinking. She turned to Chansey, "Call for a window replacement right away."

* * *

Later that day…

The trainers were outside on Route 4 training as usual. Squirtle and Chikorita were defeating tons of Sandshrew and Ekans. Rachel and Fennekin were spicing things up with her Fire Spin attacks, making them beautiful. Clefairy jumped around as she started to sing and dance.

"Remember Clefairy," said Rachel, "Use your singing for performance, not to put people to sleep."

Clefairy nodded, "Clefairy!"

Rachel smiled as she took out Metapod from her Poké Ball. She turned around as she saw another Sandshrew heading toward her Pokémon.

"Metapod, Tackle it!" said Rachel.

Metapod charged forward and tackled Sandshrew. Sandshrew yelled as it charged with a scratch attack.

"Harden!" she said.

Metapod tightened up as Sandshrew screamed. His nails broke off. He screamed as he started running away.

"Alright!" said Rachel. Metapod's eyes turned around. A white line came out of the cocoon. Rachel's eyes began to widen as she saw a butterfly come out of the cocoon.

"FREE!"

"Sweet!" said Rachel, hugging Butterfree, "It's about time you evolved."

Ed and Kevin turned around and looked at each other.

"Do you think she may win the contest?" asked Kevin.

Ed shrugged, "Well, that's a good question."

Rachel turned around as she looked at them, "Now that I have Butterfree, I want to go dress shopping."

"Uh," said Ed, "You should probably start training Butterfree."

Rachel looked at him, "Later."

Ed sighed as he looked at Kevin. Kevin nodded as he looked at Ed. Rachel smiled as she looked at the sunlight, "It's so nice…"

Butterfree's wings spread out as he started sprinkling blue dust and twirling around with gusts of wind.

"Wow," said Rachel, "What is that?"

"That's Sleep Powder," said Ed, "And Gust."

Rachel smiled as she turned to them, "Sweet. Okay, enough training. We are going to the shop!"

"The shop?" asked Ed.

An hour later…

Rachel smiled as she was frolicking through Cerulean City while Ed and Kevin were carrying bags. Rachel laughed as she walked back into the Pokémon Center. The male trainers stood there as she was wearing a red sparkly dress with red heels.

"What do you think?" asked Rachel.

Ed and Kevin looked at her, "Amazing."

Rachel grinned, "Thank you."

In her bags, she also had a few props for the contest.

"You seem very happy," said Ed, looking at the material.

"You bet!" shouted Rachel, screaming with happiness, "I even charged it with my dad's credit card!"

The two trainers stood there and fell on the ground. Rachel grinned as she looked at them. However, there was a knock at the door. Rachel turned around as she opened the door. Jon stood there with a grin.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nice dress. Do you really think you will be able to win the contest in two days?" asked Jon.

Ed and Kevin turned around as they walked toward Rachel, "Hey, Jon. Why don't you just leave? Kevin and I do have a gym match tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, you two are also in the Kanto League?" asked Jon.

Ed and Kevin looked at him and then turned to Jon, "You're a dual trainer?"

Jon smiled, "You bet. I already beat Forrest in Pewter City. So, once this contest is over, I will be defeating Misty in Cerulean City and I always win."

Ed grumbled, "You remind me so much of Professor Oak's grandson, I could just slap you."

"Oh, I _love _Gary Oak," said Jon.

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ed smiled as he pushed Jon away from the door, "Have fun training. Hope you lose."

He slammed the door in Jon's face. Jon continued to knock on the door. Ed stood there as he looked at Kevin.

"He has some nerve," said Kevin.

"I challenge you to a match!" said Jon.

"Me?" asked Ed, laughing.

He opened the door. Jon looked at him, "You don't want to mess with me."

"Funny you should say that," said Ed, "Remember, Mr. I Am Awesome. I can remove that title right off your face by just beating you in a match."

"Then fine, one on one, outside the Pokémon Center," said Jon.

"You're on," said Ed.

The night sky illuminated the city as the trainers stood in an open field in Cerulean City. Jon grinned as he took out Snivy's Poké Ball, "Snivy, I choose you!"

Snivy appeared as he was looking at Ed. Ed turned to the others as he grabbed his first Poké Ball, "Pidgey, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball opened up as Pidgey appeared. Jon looked at him, "Really?"

"I'm guessing you only have one Pokémon," said Ed, laughing.

"Well, no offense, but I really somewhat don't know anything about the Kanto Pokémon. Hence why I plan to bring pride to Unova by winning the Kanto League," said Jon.

"Well, allow me to embarrass you!" said Ed, "Pidgey, Gust Attack!"

Pidgey flapped his wings. A gust attack came at Snivy.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip," said Jon.

Snivy dodged the gust attack and used his vines. Ed shook his head, "Pidgey, use Sand Attack and dodge!"

Pidgey flew across as sand was coming from the dirt, covering Snivy in sand.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Ed.

Jon turned around, "No way. Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy spun around as a tornado of leaves surrounded Snivy, getting rid of the sand and it headed straight for Pidgey. Pidgey was caught in the tornado.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack to get out of the tornado!" yelled Ed.

Pidgey flew upwards toward the funnel, seeing the opening.

"Oh no," said Jon, "Wrap!"

Snivy nodded as he used his vines and wrapped Pidgey tightly.

"Now, Vine Whip repeatedly!" yelled Jon.

Pidgey squirmed as Snivy whipped him repeatedly on the head with the Vine Whip.

"Pidgey, break out of it!" yelled Ed.

"Tighten your wrap!" yelled Jon.

After being smacked repeatedly, Pidgey squirmed as it landed on the ground, fainting.

"Pidgey," said Ed, dropping to his knees.

"Ha!" yelled John, jumping up and down. He took out his Poké Ball and returned Snivy to his Poké Ball, "I told you Unova Pokémon are awesome."

Ed looked at Pidgey. Pidgey looked at Ed's face.

"I'm so sorry," said Ed.

Pidgey shook his head.

"But, still it is my fault," Ed said with a guilty look on his face. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a potion and then a white pill, "This should cure your headache."

Pidgey nodded as he took the pill and was being healed by the attack. Rachel stormed over toward Ed, "When the contest comes, I will get his ass for sure."

Ed turned around, "Does that mean…"

"I am training all day tomorrow," said Rachel, turning to them.

Ed nodded, "Okay."

"That was a really good match. I'm really sorry your Pidgey lost," a voice said. The trainers turned around. A girl was walking toward them. She wore a yellow t-shirt with blue shorts that had red straps that went up and over her shirt. She had red-orange hair and blue eyes. She even wore a blue jean jacket to cover up the t-shirt.

"Thanks," said Ed, looking at her. She then looked at him, "Wait a minute, aren't you on Ash's street two blocks away in Pallet Town?"

Ed turned to her. She caught him, "Yeah… Hi, Misty."

Kevin's jaw dropped. Rachel turned to Ed, "This is Misty?"

"Yep," said Ed, smiling.

"So," said Misty, smiling, "I guess you are here to challenge me for the Cascade Badge. Am I correct?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah. Kevin too."

Kevin nodded, "I'll be more than happy to challenge you."

Misty grinned, "Sweet. Unfortunately, the gym is closed tomorrow and Tuesday. I need to go to Pallet Town to help Ash with a few things."

Ed and Kevin nodded. Kevin looked at her with a smile on his face, "Okay, that's fine. Rachel, here has a contest."

Rachel smiled, "Yup!"

"Oh!" said Misty, "That's cool. At least you guys won't be bored. There's plenty of stuff to do here."

"Thanks, Misty," said Ed and Kevin, infatuated as she walked away. They were in love with her as she was swaying back and forth. Their mouths were drooling.

"Look at that booty," muttered Kevin.

"Yeah," said Ed, watching her.

Rachel turned around with her hand on her hip, "Boys. Alright, so where can we go tomorrow?"

Ed sighed as he looked at Kevin. Kevin shook his head as Ed turned around, "Well, I heard Route 24 and 25 is the place to do real battling. We can go tomorrow and train up by Bill's Lighthouse."

"Bill?" asked Rachel.

Ed smiled, "Bill is a Pokémaniac… but I'm tired. We can talk tomorrow."

The trainers nodded as they head back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, a new rival. Yeah, I kind of had to make him a jerk. Sorry, I had to. And also, it was time that Ed actually lost a battle. But, it will give time for Ed to train with his Pokémon and Rachel can train for the contest and yes, Kevin too. Hmm… what other Pokémon should they capture? Hmm…

So, comments? Please let me know, thanks.


	11. Three Trainers, A Pidgeotto, and Lorelei

A/N: Moving on!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 18: Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 17: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 16: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 11: Three Strong Trainers, One Pidgeotto, and Lorelei**

"Good morning, people!" said Ed, getting out of bed.

"Good morning," said Rachel, smiling. For once, she didn't scream it out loud.

"Good morning," said Kevin, croaking.

The three trainers got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Sitting at the lobby with their Pokémon, Squirtle looked at Pidgey and they began to have a conversation with Kevin's Chikorita and Spearow. Soon, Clefairy, Butterfree, and Fennekin were all talking together. For once, Squirtle wasn't being a hassle to anybody.

"So," said Kevin, "Misty is on vacation for two days."

"Yep," said Ed, "So, I don't know about you guys but I plan on training north."

"North?" asked Rachel.

"Yep," said Ed, "Maybe I'll make it to Bill's."

"Bill?" asked Rachel, "Oh yeah, him."

"Yeah," said Ed, smiling, "He could teach us a thing or two about Pokémon."

Kevin sighed, "Are you sure?"

Ed nodded, "I promise you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

The trainers were heading out. As they headed north of Cerulean, they saw a golden bridge that crossed to the other side. Rachel turned around as she saw the bridge, "That looks so beautiful."

"Of course," said Ed, reading the sign, "That's Nugget Bridge. This bridge is made out of golden nuggets."

"Really?" asked Kevin.

"Really?" asked Rachel, turning to Ed, "Can we please break off something from this bridge and sell it for cash?"

Ed stared at Rachel and then turned away, "No, that's just wrong!"

Rachel turned around and got on one knee, "Please, Ed?"

Kevin shook his head, "No, Ray, let's go."

Rachel turned around, "You just called me Ray?"

"Yeah," said Kevin.

Rachel smiled as she turned to them, "You can call me Rayray from now on."

Ed rolled his eyes as he stepped on the bridge, "Give me a break."

The trainers crossed the bridge. As they went up the hill, they were heading down the hill to see a few trainers sitting there. The trainers turned around. One had black hair and green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a blue shirt and blue jeans. One was a girl who had long blonde hair, green eyes, a red t-shirt and white shorts. The last trainer had green hair, blue and wore a purple sweatshirt with blue jeans. They smiled as they walked toward the trainers.

"Stop where you are," one of them said.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ed.

"I'm Christa Sanchez," said the blonde girl.

"I'm Dan Divine," said the black haired guy.

"And I'm Sean Cobus," said the green haired guy.

"Together, the three of us guard whoever crosses the bridge. Only strong trainers are allowed to proceed," said Christa.

"Well," said Ed, looking at her, "No offense, but we have to see Bill. So, get out of our way."

Dan turned around as he pushed him back, "You're not going anywhere, pal."

"You three will have to challenge us," said Christa.

Rachel laughed as she looked at her, "No offense, but I'm a coordinator, not a trainer."

"You have no choice, girl," she said, "Or should I call you a little baby?"

Rachel darted her eyes at Christa. She started laughing as she turned to Ed and Kevin, "Shall we?"

First up was Rachel and Christa. Christa smiled as she took out her Pokémon, "Two on two?"

"That's fine with me!" said Rachel.

"I'll start off with… Nidoran, go!" she said, throwing the ball in the air. A blue Nidoran landed on the ground. She started snarling as she looked at Rachel. Rachel took out her own Pokédex and started looking at the Pokémon.

"So, a Poison Type," muttered Rachel, "I choose you, Butterfree!"

Butterfree popped out of the Poké Ball.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" screamed Christa.

Nidoran released white needles from her mouth.

"Use Gust to counter!" said Rachel.

Butterfree smiled as he started flapping his wings. The gust attack blocked the needles as they landed on the ground.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" she said.

Butterfree screamed as blue powder was released. Before Christa could say anything, Nidoran was fast asleep.

"Nidoran!"

"Confusion!" said Rachel.

Nidoran screamed as Butterfree's eyes began to glow bright pink. A pink aura surrounded Nidoran as Butterfree controlled her. She was being smacked back and forth on the ground repeatedly. Eventually, Nidoran screamed as it turned on her side.

"Looks like your Nidoran could use more training!" she said.

"Return, Nidoran!" said Christa, taking out her Poké Ball. A red beam came out, catching Nidoran and she had it in her Poké Ball, "You may have beat my Nidoran… but you are no match for this Pokémon! Go, Magnemite!"

Magnemite materialized from his Poké Ball. Magnemite looked at Butterfree. Kevin turned to Ed, "She going to switch?"

"We'll see," said Ed, watching the battlefield.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" screamed Rachel.

Christa smiled as she looked at the Butterfree ready to attack, "Sonicboom."

Magnemite nodded as his eye began to glow blue. Waves of sonic came out as the powder disappeared. Butterfree was hit hard by the attack.

"Butterfree!" said Rachel. Butterfree flew back with a few bruises.

"Lock On," said Christa.

Magnemite's eye began to glow red as a red light hit Butterfree. Rachel turned around as she looked at Christa.

"Zap Cannon!"

Magnemite charged a yellow burst of energy. The bolt was heading towards Butterfree.

"Quick, Butterfree, use Confusion on the energy blast!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed bright pink. The bolt was stopped in his path and was thrown back at Magnemite. However, Magnemite was supercharged.

"Bad strategy," said Ed.

"What did I do?" asked Rachel.

"It's an electric type Pokémon," said Kevin, "And it's a steel type. You just helped Magnemite get supercharged."

"Your weak friends actually know their types. Thank you for giving me the advantage," said Christa, "Now, use Charge Beam!"

Magnemite released a yellow beam of electricity. Butterfree screamed as he was hit hard by the attack.

"BUTTERFREE!" yelled Rachel.

Butterfree screamed as he landed on the ground, fainting. Rachel stood there with a look on her face. Christa laughed as Butterfree struggled to get up. However, Butterfree landed on the grass.

"Butterfree, return!" said Rachel, using her Poké Ball to recall Butterfree. As Buterfree went into his Poké Ball, she turned around as she looked at Ed and the others. She really did not know what to do. She then picked out another ball, "Clefairy, you're on!"

Clefairy popped out of her Poké Ball.

Ed and Kevin looked at each other and then turned to Rachel, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Wow, you are a stupid trainer," said Christa. Her eyes darted at Clefairy, "Magnemite, use Thundershock!"

Magnemite released a yellow bolt. Clefairy was hit. However, Clefairy managed to stay up.

"Clefairy, use Metronome!"

"WHAT?" asked Ed and Kevin.

Clefairy was going back and forth wiggling her fingers. Christa laughed as she looked at her, "Metronome? Okay. Magnemite, use Zap Cannon!"

As Magnemite began to charge, Clefairy stopped her fingers. As a yellow bolt emerged from Magnemite, Clefairy released a stream of flames that hit Magnemite. Magnemite screamed as he crash landed on the ground. He was black like the paved roads in town.

"Magnemite," muttered Christa.

"Metronome worked!" said Rachel, turning to Clefairy, "Good job, Clefairy!"

"Clefairy," she said, cheerfully.

Christa stood backwards as Dan appeared in front of Christa, "I'll take on you."

Kevin turned to Ed, "I got this."

"Since when?" asked Dan, laughing.

Kevin turned around and looked at him, "Well, unlike you guys, at least Ed and I have a badge in the Kanto League."

"What?" asked Dan, laughing, "You two registered for the Kanto League? Oh my you guys think you are so awesome… wait till I burn you. Go, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell popped out of his Poké Ball. The Pokémon screamed a little bit as Kevin laughed, looking at the Pokémon, "In that case… I choose Spearow."

Spearow flew out of the Poké Ball. Spearow screamed as he landed on the ground. Weepinbell laughed as he looked at him.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!"

Weepinbell nodded as it released a golden dust.

"Spearow, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" yelled Kevin.

"SPEAROW!" he screamed, dodging the golden dust. A white aura surrounded Spearow's wing. Spearow crushed into Weepinbell's body. Weepinbell yelled as a bruise appeared. Weepinbell stood there with a little bit of damage.

"Now, use Peck!" yelled Kevin.

Spearow flew down and went to peck with his beak. Dan looked up and coughed, "Vine Whip!"

Weepinbell released his vines.

"Spearow, dodge the vines!" yelled Kevin.

Spearow dodged the vine whip as quickly as possible. However, one hit him in the face and he was entagled within the vines.

"Mega Drain!" yelled Dan.

A green aura surrounded Weepinbell as his energy was being absorbed through Spearow. Spearow screamed a little bit.

"Wow," said Ed, looking at the Weepinbell, "Kevin, he's at a high level."

"Spearow, Fury Attack to break off the vine!"

Spearow grumbled as it pecked the vines. Weepinbell cringed as the whips were damaged. Spearow flew across.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" shouted Kevin.

The wing began to glow in white light. Weepinbell was damaged by the attack. Weepinbell screamed as he landed on the ground in agony. Weepinbell rolled his eyes and fainted. Dan stood there with a look of anger as he turned to Sean. Sean smiled as he looked at him, "I'll deal with Ed."

Ed clenched his fists. He turned to the others as he took out his Poké Ball. Sean smiled as he looked at him, "Now, I'm going to show you how a real trainer fights. Primeape, I choose you!"

Ed gulped as he saw the Pokémon pop out of his Poké Ball. He turned toward Kevin. Kevin nodded in response. He was quite petrified of that Pokémon, for all they knew Primeape could rampage if he ran loose. Rachel, never seeing a Primeape, kind of froze.

"What's wrong, kid," said Sean, pointing to the trainers, "Never saw a Primeape before?"

"Prime…," he screamed.

"I have," said Ed.

"I have," said Kevin, looking at Ed.

"I haven't," said Rachel, "I'm from the Kalos Region."

Ed stood there and looked at her. Kevin nodded as he turned around. Rachel looked at them with looks of confusion. Ed and Kevin took a deep breath and said: "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

Rachel stood there, "Well, don't be hating on me. Don't you have a Pokémon battle?"

Ed nodded as he turned to the battlefield, "Right. Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey popped out of his Poké Ball. Sean laughed as he looked at him, "Honestly, a Pidgey? This is going to be the fastest battle. You may not pass through here at all. Primeape, Mega Punch!"

Primeape screamed as his fist began to glow bright white. Ed nodded as he looked at him, "Dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Pidgey nodded as Primeape went for the strike. Pidgey flew across, turned around and hit Primeape. Primeape was hurt, but not too badly.

"Damn, Primeape is pretty… pretty… strong," said Kevin, looking at the creature.

"Primeape, use Fury Swipes!" yelled Sean.

Primeape screamed as he raised his fists.

"Pidgey, Tackle it!" yelled Ed.

"Bad mistake!" said Sean, "Capture it, Primeape!"

Primeape screamed as he hugged Pidgey as he went to tackle it. Ed stood there as Sean laughed, looking at him, "You're going to get it now… Seismic Toss!"

"WHAT?" asked Ed and Kevin.

"Huh?" asked Rachel.

Primeape jumped up in the air and twirled the bird around with him, looking like a spinning ball. He then threw Pidgey to the ground. Ed looked at Pidgey screaming as he was flying straight into the dirt. There was a minor explosion of dust as Pidgey lay flat, coughing. He was bruised badly as Sean laughed.

"Wow," he said, "Your Pidgey needs more training."

"Pidgey!" yelled Ed. He ran over toward the Pokémon. Pidgey coughed as he looked at Ed.

"Pid…gey," said Pidgey, rolling his eyes.

"Pidgey," said Ed, tearing up, "Please get up…"

Pidgey carefully got up. Sean laughed as he looked at him, "Ha… Pidgey can't even fly up to attack. That bird Pokémon is a waste of my time. Come on, guys."

"Pidgey!" he screamed. A white aura began to surround Pidgey. The other trainers turned around. Sean looked at the Pidgey as he grew a little bit bigger. This bird had red hair with bigger wings. It was still brown though with a red and yellow tail.

"It's a Pidgeotto," said Ed.

Kevin nodded, "I get it. He evolved because Pidgeotto didn't want to be seen as a weakling."

"Right," said Rachel.

"Pidgeotto!" he screamed, flapping his wings back and forth. Sean turned around, "So, just because he evolved, doesn't mean he can beat Primeape. Primeape, use Mega Punch!"

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto flapped its wings. A gust of wind came out as Primeape was hit by the attack, causing some damage.

"Now, use Gust!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto flew across, creating a funnel of gust, combined with the Whirlwind attack. Primeape was being bashed back and forth through the funnel. Sean stood there in surprise as Primeape had a few bruises.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto flew across and hit Primeape. Primeape yelled as he landed on the ground. Pidgeotto screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Damn you," said Sean, picking up his Pokémon, "Primeape, are you okay?"

"Primeape," he said, smiling.

Christa and Dan looked at each other and then at Sean. Rachel smiled, looking at her, "How does it feel to lose Christa?"

"Yeah, Dan," said Kevin.

Sean stood there as he turned to the others, "We need to go to the Pokémon Center."

As the trainers hustled back to Cerulean City, the trainers laughed as they turned to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto smiled as he was petted by Ed's soft hands.

"I'm so happy you evolved," said Ed, smiling, "But…"

Pidgeotto looked at him as Ed knelt down to hug him. Tears were flowing down his eyes, "I'm happy you would never give up on me."

Rachel looked at Ed, "Stop, you're going to make me cry."

Kevin grinned as he looked at Ed, "I'm happy for you, bro."

Ed smiled as he petted the bird Pokémon. As he stood up, he turned around to see someone. She had a black collared jacket with a blue t-shirt. She also had a purple skirt. The woman had red hair with glasses. Her blue eyes were looking at Ed.

"That was a magnificent battle," she said, walking toward them, "Those trainers do not know the meaning of connections, which is why Pidgey… well, Pidgeotto now, won the match."

Ed looked at her. He was stunned.

"You seem… quite scared," said Kevin.

"I'm not scared," said Ed, gulping, "She's… a member of the League of Legends. I know her!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel, "Just who is she?"

"I think this guy seems a bit scared to introduce himself. So, I will," she said, smiling, "I am Lorelei: Member of the Kanto Elite Four and a sole member of the League of Legends."

Rachel turned to Kevin, "What's an Elite Four?"

Kevin turned around and looked at her, "You don't know what an Elite Four is?"

Ed turned around as he looked at her. He coughed a little bit, "The Elite Four is composed of four trainers who are considered the toughest in the region. There is one in every region, even yours. Basically, there is the Champion and then the Elite Four underneath, followed by the Gym Leaders. The Elite Four are masters of their type and they mastered every battle strategy in the book. Once indicted in the Elite Four, they are sole members of the League of Legends."

"I understand everything. But, master of their type?" asked Rachel.

Lorelei nodded, "Yes. I am the Master of Ice and Water Types."

Rachel looked at her, "So, almost like Misty in a way."

"Yes," said Lorelei, smiling, "Misty and I know each other quite well. I remember seeing her with Ash in the Orange Islands. Anyway, are you three traveling together?"

"Yes," said Kevin, smiling, "Ed and I are traveling together to become members of the League."

"And I'm a Pokémon Coordinator," said Rachel, smiling.

Lorelei smiled, "Oh. That's awesome. So, I'm guessing you are here to do some training before your contest?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I'm super excited for it. I've never been in a contest before."

Lorelei looked at her and then nodded, "You'll be fine. Just believe in yourself. Anyway, I got to go. I am having dinner with the Elite Four back at the Indigo Plateau and my car is in Cerulean City."

"Okay," said Ed, watching her walk. She then stopped and turned to Lorelei, "By the way, Ed and Kevin. I hope to see you guys at the Indigo Plateau. Who knows… maybe I'll challenge you."

Ed and Kevin looked at each other and then at Lorelei. Ed nodded with a slight grin, "You got it, Lorelei."

The trainers parted ways. Lorelei headed back to Cerulean City, while the others walked toward Bill's house on the edge of Kanto.

* * *

A/N: And I leave you guys there. So, what do you think's going to happen now? Hmm? Well, let me know in a review.


	12. Abra and the Legendary Keys

A/N: Here's Chapter 12!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 18: Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgey (male) Level 18: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 16: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

**Chapter 12: Abra and the Legendary Keys**

* * *

Route 24 was definitely very short for the trainers, but Route 25 was also short. But, it wasn't as long as like the other routes. They could see the river banks along to their right and the ocean of East Kanto. However, the sun was just rising above them, ending the morning. It was noon and they were still traveling along. On and off, Rachel was preparing for the contest. But, they had to keep going. They needed to be back in Cerulean City by tonight so Rachel can get ready for the contest tomorrow.

"Ah," said Kevin, looking at the beautiful fields, "I can't believe this is what North Kanto looks like… besides the mountains on either side of us."

"Well," said Ed, looking at Kevin, "Me too. I never explored up here."

"You haven't?" asked Kevin.

Ed shook his head, "Nope. My parents never traveled up here. If you read the sign when we left Cerulean, the sign said that cars are not allowed on the Nugget Bridge… except for Bill's."

"Why?" asked Kevin.

"To ensure the beauty of Routes 24 and 25… and to not destroy the Nugget Bridge with trucks and such," said Ed.

"Well, I think a truck wouldn't be able to cross the bridge. It would fall into the water in a split second," said Rachel.

"True," said Ed, looking up at the sky.

As they continued, they noticed a golden humanoid Pokémon staring at them. The Pokémon started teleporting all over the place.

"What is that?" asked Rachel, seeing the Pokémon teleport.

"That's an Abra," said Ed, "One of the many Psychic types we have here in the world."

"Ah," said Rachel, smiling as she was looking at Kevin. Kevin shrugged as he looked at them.

Continuing on, the rangers stopped as they were at a beach. Rachel smiled as she took out her bag, "Perfect!"

"What are you doing?" asked Ed.

"Excuse me," said Rachel.

In a matter of seconds, Rachel was dressed in a bathing suit, "I'm going to tan!"

Kevin sighed as he looked at him, "I guess we'll go enjoy the beach."

Ed rolled his eyes, "You go to the beach. I'll go visit Bill."

Kevin smiled as he patted him on the shoulder, "Have fun."

Ed rolled his eyes again, "Likewise."

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was walking along the stone steps toward a really nice house along the cape. Yawning, he managed to make it up the steps. He knocked on the red doors. He turned around as he heard the sound of someone coughing on some speaker. Ed looked up to see that there was a camera and an intercom.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ed, "I'm Ed Fireheart. I was told you lived here and maybe you can show me a few things in terms of Pokémon."

"Ah, okay," the voice said, "Feel free to come inside."

The door unlocked. Ed pulled the door open as he walked inside. There was a red carpet that headed toward a few steps, almost like a throne room. Except, there were computers around a desk with someone in a Clefairy suit. Ed stood there with a look of confusion as he noticed the golden Pokémon statues… and they were all legendary. Walking toward the desk, the "Clefairy" turned around as Ed sat down in a chair. There was a button that the "Clefairy" was trying to press. Ed reached over and pressed the button. The suit began to glow bright pink as it disappeared. A man with brown hair appeared with black eyes. He had a green suit with a black tie.

"Hello, I'm Bill. One of the other Professors of Kanto," he said.

"So, you and Professor Oak work together?" asked Ed.

Bill shrugged, "Somewhat."

Ed raised an eyebrow. Bill smiled, "Professor Oak does research on Pokémon just like me. But, I do heavy research on the Legendary Pokémon that exist here in Kanto."

"Legendary Pokémon?" asked Ed. He turned around to see the three statues and then turned around.

"Yes, the three Winged Beasts: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres," said Bill.

"Ah," said Ed, "But, there's so much history on them already."

"True," said Bill, smiling, "But, there is something that you need to know…"

Ed rubbed his chin as Bill went to continue.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kevin sighed as he was lying on the sand with a bathing suit. Chikorita and Spearow were playing around with Fennekin, Butterfree, and Clefairy. Rachel had her sunglasses on as she was getting a little brown.

"I love getting tan," she said.

"Ah, I never expected to have a vacation," said Kevin, "Can we not go to these places tomorrow and just camp out here for the next two days?"

Rachel laughed, "In that case, we will be dark skinned just like Ed."

Kevin laughed, "Or darker…"

"Abra,"

"Uh-huh," said Kevin. Turning around, Abra looked at him. Kevin jumped out of his skin, "Damn you!"

Abra laughed a little bit as he teleported. Kevin looked at Rachel, "You can go tan all you want."

Chikorita looked up as he walked toward him with Spearow following him. Kevin went to grab his backpack.

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"To hunt that Abra," said Kevin, angrily, "That Pokémon is annoying. Just teleports from place to place…"

* * *

Back at Bill's…

"What?" asked Ed.

Bill smiled as he turned his computer screen to him. Ed looked at the computer as he saw keys: tons of keys.

"Keys?" asked Ed.

"Apparently, every Legendary Pokémon holds a special key. Not just in Kanto, the whole world. If a trainer collects all the keys, they will be granted whatever they wish for," said Bill.

Ed sighed as he looked at him, "That's impressive. I have a question, though. Team Rocket… is back?"

Bill looked at him with a look of surprise, "They are?"

"Yeah, they stole the Old Amber fossil and a couple of Moon Stones," said Ed, looking at him, "I have a feeling they are up to something."

"If that's the case," said Bill, "Then, I am not surprised if they are after the keys. If Team Rocket gets those keys, Kanto is doomed."

"Kanto? Doomed?" asked Ed.

Bill nodded as he went to speak, "Team Rocket is solely known for using technology to steal Pokémon and use them for either battling or experimental purposes. If they get these keys and probably the others, you know what that means... and there are about 50 or more legendary Pokémon that exist on this planet."

"It means that they could wish for anything… and if they use the Legendary Beasts…" said Ed.

Bill nodded, "They will wipe out the whole entire world."

Ed stood there in shock. The Legendary Pokémon, from what he learned at school, seemed very powerful. Ed couldn't sleep at night, thinking about how strong the legendary Pokémon are. Ed sighed as he looked at Bill, "So, what can we do?"

Bill smiled, "I knew you were going to ask that question."

He pulled the drawer out from under him. He took out a raggedy old map. Ed took the map and opened it. It was the map of Kanto from many years ago. It had three markings: Zapdos in the east, Articuno to the south, and Moltres to the west, and something else to the north that was a legendary, but not like the others.

"Who is that up north? Does he have a key?" asked Ed.

"Well, there is a Pokémon that exists there… as well as the clone: Mew and Mewtwo," said Ed.

"Mewtwo?" asked Ed, "Never heard of him."

"Mew and Mewtwo let's just say they are very strong… and they are right outside here," said Bill.

"Where?" asked Ed.

"The Cerulean Cave," said Bill, looking at him with concern, "But, I wouldn't go in there yet. How many badges do you have?"

"I only won the Boulder Badge," said Ed, looking at him.

Bill shook his head, "I would wait till you have all eight. But, I would say… start with Zapdos first."

Ed nodded as he got up from the chair, "Thank you, Bill."

Bill grinned, "You're welcome. Tell Professor Oak I said hello. Oh, and do you have a cell phone?"

Ed nodded as he took out his phone. Bill took his phone and started programming his phone number, "Just in case you need to reach me."

"Alright," said Ed, smiling, "Thanks, Bill."

Walking out of the place, he couldn't believe it. Team Rocket destroying the whole world? He wasn't going to let that happen. Placing the map in the backpack, he walked down the stairs and headed toward the beach where Kevin has Abra eating a banana.

"You caught an Abra?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin, breathing heavily, "You missed it. I literally had to grab the Pokémon and smack a Poké Ball on top of his head."

"Ever heard of Chikorita and Spearow? They could have helped you," said Ed.

Kevin sighed, "Chikorita and Spearow were too slow."

"YOU COULD HAVE USED BUTTERFREE!" stormed Ed.

"Not my Butterfree," said Rachel, petting Butterfree.

Ed grumbled as he looked at the trainers, "Well, guys. No offense, but now we have a mission… a crucial mission and I'm going to need your help."

Rachel sighed as she looked at him, "I figured that."

Ed reached into his backpack. He picked out an ancient scroll. As he stretched it out, the trainers stood there with a look of surprise. Rachel looked up, "What is that?"

"The Legendary Pokémon… they hold the keys to everything. Team Rocket may be aware of this," said Ed, looking at him, "Look, I understand our Pokémon are undertrained and not ready to battle legendaries. But, as long as we get the key, it's better than nothing."

Rachel sighed, "Then, I wonder if they have them too…"

"Who?" asked Ed.

"The Kalos Legendaries…" said Rachel, turning to them.

"Johto too," said Kevin, turning to them. Ed nodded, "Nevertheless, we start getting the keys before they do… that is if they know about it already."

Rachel sighed as she turned to them, "Well, I wouldn't worry about it now. Right now, we should be getting back. I do have a contest tomorrow."

Ed nodded, "I agree."

He placed the scroll in his backpack. Kevin and Rachel changed back into their usual clothes. The trainers started heading back to Cerulean City before the sun set.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, yeah… it's about time I finally reveal the next plot. Plot A is getting into the League of Legends and this is Plot B: the Quest for the Legend Keys. So, yeah! Pretty cool, wouldn't you say? Next two chapters we are covering Rachel's contests and then the next two chapters are Ed and Kevin's gym battles against Misty. Usually, I would be done with Cerulean, but I guess reading other Pokémon fanfics showed me that sometimes journey fics need to slow down because then character development won't work. Surprisingly Squirtle didn't appear this chapter. But, don't worry, I plan to do something funny for next chapter which could have Ed go insanely nuts.

I have a poll up on my profile to see who should be on Ed's team next. Gives me an idea of where I need to go from there. Oh, and just want to say if you think Vermillion City is the next place to go after this? Nope. I have something planned, but you will have to figure it out! So, please review!


	13. Cerulean Contest Round 1

A/N: So, here's Chapter 13!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 18: Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgeotto (male) Level 18: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 16: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 13: Cerulean Contest Round 1**

"I'm nervous," said Rachel, rubbing her stomach. Her stomach was twisting and turning like she was going to throw up all over the concrete sidewalk.

The trainers were heading toward the Cerulean Contest Hall. Rachel was wearing a beautiful red sparkly dress with red heels. Her hair was put up into a ponytail with a red band. She wore pink jewels around her neck as she was trying not to trip. Ed turned around as he looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"First off… my back is still sunburn from yesterday because I forgot sunscreen. No, I'm not okay, because I hate walking in heels!" said Rachel.

Kevin turned around, "Then walk barefoot."

"No! The ground is too hot for me to walk on my bare feet," said Rachel.

"Rachel, you should've gone into Pokémon Training," said Ed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I love beauty, not war."

The trainers were walking on the sidewalk, turning right. On the right, they stood there as they saw an enormous blue building with the words Pokémon Contest in black letters. As the trainers walked toward the red doors, the doors slid open as a woman stood there at the front desk.

"Hello, may I ask what your name is?" asked the woman, brushing her fiery red hair with blue bulging eyes.

Rachel stood there and coughed a little bit, "Rachel Ruby from Lumiose City."

The woman nodded as she checked her name off the list, "Ah, okay. Feel free to go backstage."

Rachel smiled as she turned toward them. Ed and Kevin smiled as they were clapping for her. Rachel gave them the finger and walked toward backstage. Ed and Kevin were at the ticket stands, getting tickets to go into the contest.

* * *

An hour passed. Ed and Kevin sat down together. Squirtle decided to pop out of Ed's Poké Ball.

"Squirtle!" he yelled.

"Shh," said Ed, "We're watching a contest going on."

"Squirtle," he said, shaking his head. Ed turned around toward Kevin. Kevin sighed, "Wow."

Suddenly, there was a sound of an orchestral fanfare. The red curtains in front of them rose as a girl stood in the middle of the stage. She smiled as she looked at them, "Greetings one and all: Welcome to the Cerulean Pokémon Contest! Pokémon Contests are different than Pokémon Battles for they will be tested with beauty through battle technique and performance! The winner of this contest will receive the Cerulean Ribbon. Contestants need to win 5 ribbons across Kanto to proceed to the Kanto Grand Festival which will be around the same time as the Indigo Plateau conference at Indigo Plateau."

Kevin and Ed looked at each other, "Indigo Plateau is where the Pokémon League is, right?"

"Yeah," said Kevin.

"Alright," said the girl, "I'm Mary, your MC today! We even have our judges."

The judges appeared in front of her as they were sitting in the first row. One was Nurse Joy, the other two were familiar faces. Ed and Kevin had their jaws drop to the floor. Misty stood there with a wink at the audience and Lorelei bowed her head.

"Nurse Joy of the Cerulean City Pokémon Center, Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four, and Misty of the Cerulean Gym are proud to be today's judges in Pokémon beauty!" said Mary.

"This is going to be interesting," said Ed.

"The first person we have for the contest… is Rachel!" said Mary, "Rachel Ruby of Lumiose City."

Ed looked at the curtains. As the back curtains parted, Rachel started strutting as she walked on to the stage. However, as she made five steps, the heel came loose off her right foot and she landed on the ground. The audience stood there in shock. Rachel smiled as she raised her finger.

"I am okay," she said, groaning.

Ed turned to Kevin, "You know what they say about first impressions."

Kevin nodded, "I agree."

Squirtle was smiling back as he was clapping uncontrollably, shooting water at the back of someone's head. Ed stood there as he tried to restrain Squirtle. Mary, the MC turned around as Ed and Squirtle were having a wrestling match.

"Excuse me, please restrain your Squirtle and return the Pokémon to the Poké Ball," said Mary.

Ed nodded as he grabbed Squirtle's Poké Ball. A red beam shot out as Squirtle was hit. Squirtle returned back into the ball, "I apologize."

"Thank you," said Rachel, putting her shoe back on, "And now… for the contest! Butterfree, ON STAGE!"

Throwing the ball in the air, a white light came out as Butterfree appeared. However, he was wearing a red bow tie. She twirled around and smiled.

"Wow!" said Kevin and Ed.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" said Rachel.

Butterfree created gusts of wind. Rachel smiled as she threw red balls into the sky. Doing so, the balls exploded into beautiful red sparkles.

"Now, use Sleep Powder and Stun Spore," said Rachel, getting away from Butterfree, being nervous. Butterfree, a little nervous just like Rachel released a little bit. Rachel smiled as she started clapping. Butterfree immediately released giant bursts. There was a breeze of red, blue, and yellow sparkles.

"What an amazing breeze! It's so colorful!" said Mary with excitement. Ed and Kevin were also impressed.

"For someone so nervous, she's pulling it off like a champ," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin, turning to him, "I wonder…"

"Now, use Confusion!" said Rachel.

Butterfree nodded. His eyes began to glow bright blue as the breeze of color froze. Butterfree turned the breeze into a little funnel and put the funnel around Rachel and Butterfree. Dancing with Butterfree, they were elevating upwards toward the ceiling. Ed and Kevin stood there, amazed.

"Fabulous!" said Mary, "A beautiful way of showing an interpretive dance."

The funnel ceased. Rachel screamed as she was flying down. Butterfree caught her in time, but she managed to drop anyway. Luckily, her legs weren't broken.

"… Rough drop. But, I like it," said Mary, "Judges, your opinion?"

Nurse Joy smiled and pushed a red button on the table, "Even though you came into the entrance tripping on your heels, at least the performance was lovely. I give it an 8!"

"I did love your performance. But, I think you need to trust yourself a little bit more. 7.4," said Lorelei, pressing the button.

"Awesome way to make a tornado and levitate yourselves," said Misty, "But, I agree with Lorelei, you need to trust yourself. I give you an 8."

"Alright, so let's total that up," said Mary.

Ed and Kevin turned around as they saw the total score of what Rachel received.

"Awesome, Rachel received a 25.4," said Mary, "The first eight who get higher than a 25.0 will go into the second round. Alright, Rachel, feel free to go backstage."

Rachel smiled as she bowed and walked away with Butterfree behind her. There was a massive applause.

"I think Rachel may pull it off," said Ed, clapping.

Kevin turned to him, "Uh, by .4? It all depends on the 16 contestants."

"Right," said Ed.

For the past hour, the trainers watched numerous performances. Some were amazing and then some were not so good. However, each one got up to at least 25 or higher and then there were some at 9. Anyway, the trainers were smiling as they were ready to see the last competitor.

"Now, presenting: Jon Russet from Nuvema Town of the Unova Region, He is also a Pokémon Trainer competing in the Pokémon League in Kanto," said Mary, "Let's give him a round of applause."

As the trainers were clapping, Ed and Kevin clapped loudly and sarcastically as Jon appeared. He was wearing a green tuxedo with a black bowtie. He grinned as he pointed to the sky, "I am Jon, welcome to my show! Now, Servine… it's show time!"

The Poké Ball was thrown in the air. The trainers stood there in shock as they saw a green lizard that was larger than Snivy. He had red eyes with a yellow collar structure that starts at the chest. It had a cream-colored underbelly, even though he was green. He even has four short limbs with leaves on the back and tail.

"Wasn't that…," said Kevin.

"Jon's Snivy," said Ed, with eyes enlarged.

"Now, Servine, use Vine Whip!" said Jon, throwing silver plates in the air. Servine smiled as he released vine whips at fast speeds. Within seconds, the plates broke into the air. Sparkles were flying around the trainers as Mary stood there with a smile.

"He is wonderful!" said Mary.

"Now, Servine, use Leaf Tornado!" said Jon.

Servine smiled as he put his head on the ground and started spinning. Jon smiled as the green tornado appeared with the silver plate shards surrounding the tornado. Everything was reflecting in green light, making a disco ball like effect except it was the use of a Leaf Tornado. As Servine stopped, the glass shards began to glow with a green color. As the shards landed on the ground, there was a huge applause.

"Awesome," said Jon, smiling.

"Alright!" said Mary, "Judges, what do you think?"

"Elegant… Giving you a 9," said Misty, pressing a button.

"Beautiful entrance. You get a 9," said Nurse Joy.

Lorelei looked at him. Ed and Kevin looked at each other as Lorelei got out of her chair. She pressed her glasses forward as she looked at her.

"No offense, Jon. But, I'm giving you a 7.3," said Lorelei.

Jon looked at her, "Why?"

"Simple. You did a really good performance, but your attitude is the reason why," said Lorelei, "And you are supposed to be a Pokémon Trainer too?"

Jon nodded, "I plan to be the number 1 trainer and coordinator! Unova Represent!"

Lorelei sighed, "Well, you have a lot to learn."

Jon stood silent. Lorelei gave him a dirty look as she went to sit down. Mary smiled as she turned around, "Alright, so the total points are: 25.3! Which mean these 8 people are going to participate in the second round of the contest: they are called Contest Battles. But, for now there will be a 20 minute intermission."

Ed and Kevin turned around as they looked at each other. They looked up to see Rachel's photo on the screen with Jon right next to it.

"Damn, he managed to get in the Contest Battle Round," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin, gulping.

"Maybe, we should go see Rachel," said Ed, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah," said Kevin.

As they walked backstage, Rachel sighed as she was brushing her hair. Turning around, she saw Ed and Kevin.

"That was beautiful," said Ed.

"Thanks," said Rachel, smiling, "I can't believe I got into Round 2. So far, this contest thing looks like a piece of cake."

"Piece of cake?" asked Jon, walking toward them. The trainers turned around. Jon grinned, "Rachel, it's obvious you don't know anything about Contest Battles. But, I'll let Mary explain. But, if we pair up in the first match… you're dust."

Rachel stood there in shock as he walked away. Ed, Kevin, and Rachel looked at each other and then at him.

"Moron," said Rachel.

* * *

A/N: So, this is where I leave you off. So, who will win? Rachel or Jon? Let me know. Please, please, please review! Thank you!


	14. Cerulean Contest Round 2

A/N: Continuing on…

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 18: Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgeotto (male) Level 18: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 16: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cerulean Contest Round 2**

Ten minutes passed as the first round of Pokémon Contests came to a close. Rachel took a deep breath and sighed. Butterfree, who was also a nervous wreck, seemed pretty relieved that the first round was over.

"I can't believe we passed Round 1," said Rachel, turning to Butterfree, "How do you feel?"

"Free…" he said, nodding his head slowly.

Rachel nodded, "I understand."

She turned around. Ed and Kevin walked into the back to see Rachel putting her heels to the side and having her feet lay flat on the floor. She stood there in relief.

"Hey," said Ed, "That was an awesome performance."

"Thanks! I can't believe Jon would be so rude," said Rachel, clenching her fists, "I can't wait to put him in his place."

"Don't worry about that," said Kevin, looking at Rachel, "Just focus on getting that ribbon."

Rachel looked at him and sighed, "Unfortunately, if he keeps it up, I may never get the ribbon."

Ed sighed and turned to the coordinator, "Just be yourself."

Kevin nodded, "I agree with him."

"Oh, and I'm sorry that Squirtle caused a bit of a ruckus," said Ed.

Rachel laughed, "It's okay. He still needs to learn how to trust you, regardless of how stronger you got."

Ed looked at her, "You do realize, strong people don't win at everything, right?"

Rachel looked at him, "Well, you would understand that. You're 13… I'm still 10… or better yet, not."

"Huh?" asked Kevin.

Rachel sighed as she turned to them, "I don't want to say it… but the reason why I'm so nervous about this contest is because… today is my 11th birthday."

Ed and Kevin stood there with their jaws dropped. Rachel nodded, "I was hoping that losing this contest wouldn't ruin my day."

Ed and Kevin turned to each other. Kevin coughed a little bit, "You're 11 now?"

Rachel nodded, "Yup."

Ed smiled as he turned to her, "Well, then that's the perfect reason to go out and win. You don't want to lose on your birthday. That's just, well, horrible."

They continued talking about a few things for a good half hour before they returned to their seats. As Ed and Kevin sat down, Rachel, Jon, and six other coordinators stood together as they sat on either side of the stage. Mary walked over toward them with a smile on their face.

"Welcome to Contest Battle Round of the Cerulean Contest. Now, here are the rules. Each trainer uses one Pokémon. Each battle will be timed for five minutes. Each trainer has 80 points. The trainer who has the most amount of points moves on to the next round. It's either that or if the Pokémon is unable to battle. So, let's begin the shuffle!"

There was a green screen with the faces of the competitors above the stage. They were then divided into pink cards and shuffled together. Immediately, two cards arose from the cards. Rachel sighed as she looked at them, "Great, not me."

Immediately, Jon's face appeared on the card with another trainer. He had black hair, green eyes and wore a blue tuxedo. Jon stood up from the bench and walked toward the battlefield with another guy standing across.

"Joseph Masterson from Pewter City versus Jon Russet from Nuvema Town," said Mary with excitement, "Set the time limit for 5 minutes and let the battle begin!"

Joseph smiled as he took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Kadabra!"

Kadabra popped out of his Poké Ball. Kevin stared at the Pokémon with excitement, "Excellent choice!"

"Servine, on stage!" said Jon. The ball opened up as Servine smiled. Servine landed on the ground.

"Begin!" said Mary.

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado!" yelled Jon.

Servine nodded as he put his head on the ground. Spinning around, a cluster of leaves arose as a tornado was approaching. Joseph laughed as he turned toward Kadabra, "Kadabra, Barrier!"

Kadabra nodded as he raised his spoons. A blue barrier appeared as Servine tried to attack.

"Ooh, good defense! That will stop the tornado!" said Mary.

Jon turned around as he saw the scoreboard. It read out:

**Jon: 70**

**Joseph: 80**

"Shit," said Jon.

"Now, Kadabra… use Psybeam!" said Joseph.

Kadabra released the barrier and released a rainbow beam from his spoon.

"Use Leaf Tornado to counter!" yelled Joseph.

Servine used the exact same methods to create a Leaf Tornado. The beams were hit.

"Nice, using Leaf Tornado, the Psybeams were deflected," said Mary.

Joseph turned around as Kadabra continued to use Psybeam. The scoreboard read:

**Jon: 70**

**Joseph: 75**

"Aim for the bottom of the funnel," said Joseph, looking at Kadabra. Kadabra nodded. As he aimed his spoon at the bottom, rainbow beams shot down. Servine yelled as he was hit.

"No way!" yelled Jon.

"Hmm… not bad," said Joseph.

"Excellent teamwork!" said Mary, "Using Psybeam on the ground was great in order to hit Servine. Judges, what do you think?"

Lorelei looked at Mary and nodded slowly, "That was pretty awesome to see the weak point of Leaf Tornado."

"I thought it was amazing that Joseph was able to stop Servine before the Leaf Tornado could hit Kadabra," said Misty.

"Jon really needs to step it up a notch if he plans on getting through this contest," said Nurse Joy.

Jon turned around as he saw the clock. Two minutes remained and Servine was badly injured.

**Jon: 55**

**Joseph: 75**

"Great," said Mary, "Two minutes remain."

Ed and Kevin looked at each other as they turned to the screen. Kadabra smiled as he looked at Joseph, "What's wrong? Servine can't battle?"

Jon turned to him, "I'll show you… Vine Whip!"

Kevin shook his head in the audience, "Bad mistake. Kadabra's at a high level…"

"Which means Kadabra could possibly win," said Ed.

Servine released vines from his body. Joseph turned to Kadabra. Kadabra nodded as his eyes began to glow bright pink. The vines stopped as they went back at Servine. Servine yelled as he was smacked repeatedly by the attack.

"Looks like he's getting his butt beaten by a psychic!" said Mary.

Jon rolled his eyes. He saw the clock. It was at the one minute mark.

"Now, Psychic!" yelled Joseph.

Kadabra released a blue wave of psychic energy. Servine screamed as he landed on the ground, unable to battle.

"Ser…vine," he said, landing on the ground.

"SERVINE!" yelled Jon.

Mary smiled, "Servine is unable to battle, which means Kadabra and Joseph will continue into the next round of Contest Battles."

Jon stood there angrily as he looked at Ed and Kevin. He then turned to Rachel. Rachel shook her head as he stood there walking away with anger. The cards began shuffling as the trainers were sitting on the bench with suspense. Immediately, it was two random trainers. One of the trainers was wearing a blue dress with a Seaking. She had brown hair and green eyes. The other trainer was wearing a white tuxedo with a Sealeo.

"Interesting," said Ed.

Time passed. The trainer with the Sealeo defeated the female trainer with her Seaking. Ed sighed as he looked at Kevin. Kevin grumbled as he looked to see another shuffle round of cards. Rachel appeared as well as a woman. She wore a pink dress, brown hair and green eyes. She had black frame glasses.

"Damn," said Ed and Kevin.

Rachel stepped onto the field as she looked at the girl. The girl was smiling as she was putting her lipstick on in front of the audience. She looked at Mary as she went to pack that stuff away into her pocket.

"Stacey Rose from Littleroot Town vs. Rachel Ruby of Lumiose City," said Mary, smiling, "Start the clock… begin!"

Rachel nodded as she threw the ball in the air, "Butterfree, on stage!"

As she did a dance and threw the ball, the heel slipped off and Rachel fell on the ground again, "I HATE HEELS!"

"FREE!" he screamed as he landed on the ground.

"My turn," said Stacey with a smile, "Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu popped out of her Poké Ball. The yellow mouse smiled as she landed on the ground.

"Pikachu?" asked Kevin.

Rachel stood there with a look of happiness, "IT'S SO CUTE! I WANT ONE!"

Ed grumbled as he looked at her smiling at the Pokémon. He then started clapping as he looked at Rachel, "Come on Rayray!"

"Yeah!" said Kevin.

Rachel smiled as she turned to them, "Okay…"

"Pikachu, start off with a Double Team attack!" said Stacey.

Pikachu nodded as she started charging toward Butterfree. Pikachu literally multiplied into several Pikachu. Butterfree stood there with confusion.

"Ooh, perfect strategy," said Mary, "Butterfree is confused of who is the real Pikachu."

**Rachel: 75**

**Stacey: 80**

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree flapped his wings and flew across. A blue powder was coming from his wings as they were heading for Pikachu.

"Quick, dodge and use Quick Attack!" said Stacey.

Pikachu revealed her true self and dodged the Sleep Powder. She jumped up at fast speeds and smashed Butterfree. Butterfree squirmed as he landed on the ground.

"Nice moves!" said Mary.

Rachel turned to the scoreboard:

**Rachel: 60**

**Stacey: 80**

"Now, use Thunder Wave!" said Stacey.

Pikachu released yellow waves of thunder. Rachel nodded as she gulped a little bit, "Butterfree, Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes began to glow bright pink. The bolt like waves stopped moving toward Butterfree and went back toward Pikachu. However, Pikachu screamed as she was surrounded by a circle of lightning.

"Now, use that attack on Pikachu!" said Rachel.

Butterfree released the attack from Confusion. The waves of thunder electrocuted Pikachu a little bit, causing her to go into paralysis.

"Would you look at that? Rachel used that as a counterattack," said Mary.

**Rachel: 60**

**Stacey: 60**

Stacey looked at Rachel, "Not bad… Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

Pikachu, trying to shrug off the paralysis tried to release a bolt. Pikachu immediately became immobilized.

"So much for using Thundershock," said Mary, smiling, "That was a simple backfire."

Stacey looked at the points. Rachel turned around as she saw it:

**Rachel: 60**

**Stacey: 55**

The alarm went off. Mary smiled as she looked at them, "And time is up!"

Rachel stood there with happiness as she jumped up and down. Stacey returned Pikachu to the Poké Ball and walked away as Rachel hugged Butterfree. After that, there was another match. The match was long, but painless. It ended by a point. However, there were no more intermissions.

"Alright, so now we have made it to the Top 4 in Pokémon Contests!" said Mary, smiling, "Today, we have Rachel, Joseph, Maxine, and Raymond!"

"Oh my," said Ed, looking at Kevin, "The contest started at 10…"

"It's now 5 in the afternoon," said Kevin, bored.

Kevin and Ed sighed. Suddenly, Ed's cell phone started ringing. Ed picked up the phone as the audience looked at him. Mary and the judges were looking at him. The phone ringtone was obnoxious. It went something like this:

**WARNING, WARNING! THIS CALL IS FROM YOUR MOTHER. BE PREPARED TO ANSWER QUESTIONS THAT THERE ARE NO RIGHT ANSWERS TO! WARNING, WARNING! THIS CALL IS FROM YOUR MOTHER! **

"Excuse me, please turn off your cell phone. You have been disruptive with Squirtle and now this? Please turn it off. Otherwise, you will need to leave!" said Mary.

Ed sighed as he turned off his phone. Kevin turned around, "Who was it?"

"My mother," said Ed, "She won't be pleased."

"Anyway, Cerulean Contest Battle Semi-Finals will now begin!" said Mary, with a smile on her face, looking at Ed with an evil eye, "Our first match up shuffle is…."

Ed looked at Kevin. Kevin nodded as he looked at the screen above the curtains. Immediately, two cards were selected above the four. The first pick had a picture of Joseph and then a picture of Maxine. Maxine wore a burgundy dress with black heels. She had blonde hair with blue eyes. She walked up on stage as she walked to Joseph. The battle commenced for five minutes. Kevin and Ed watched Joseph's battling style. It seemed that Joseph had a good connection with Kadabra, whereas Maxine had a really good style when she used her Umbreon. Even though Umbreon had the advantage, it was obvious that both trainers in this competition had back up plans. Using attacks like Confuse Ray and Signal Beam were being used in the event. Ed looked down as he saw Rachel, petting his Butterfree. She was giggling a little bit because she was still nervous about being in the Cerulean Semi-Finals. For Rachel to make it this far into the contest as an amateur coordinator, Ed gave her credit. When he first met her, she was definitely very klutzy and somewhat insane. However, when it comes to contests, her mind definitely has a good focus. It was somewhat interesting to see.

Going back to the battle, Ed looked at the Pokémon. Joseph had a really good grasp with Kadabra as he was using Confusion against Maxine's Umbreon. Umbreon, managed to shake it off and finish Kadabra with a blow of style and power. Looking at the points, Ed and Kevin were in shock to see two competitors fighting tooth and nail for the finishing move for beauty and performance.

"Maxine's Umbreon really packs a punch and Joseph's Kadabra is powerful!" shouted Mary, "This is amazing!"

The final score results:

**Maxine: 35**

**Joseph: 32**

Mary smiled as she clapped, "Congratulations to those two on an awesome performance!"

The trainers clapped as Maxine walked away. She waved at Rachel. Rachel smiled as she waved back. Rachel got up as she walked towards Raymond. Raymond, the man who wore a white tux smiled as he shook hands with her. He had blue hair and hazel eyes as he had a smile that grew from ear to ear.

"May the best coordinator win," he said.

"Thank you," said Rachel, a little nervous. Butterfree turned around. Rachel smiled, "It will be okay, Butterfree."

"Free?" asked Butterfree, making sure that Rachel was secure about it. Rachel smiled as she put her heels on, "Let's hope I don't fall again."

Rachel stood on one side of the field and Raymond grinned with a look of happiness on his face, "Seaking, on stage!"

The Poké Ball opened up. Seaking smiled as he landed on the ground. He was floating along as Rachel took out her Poké Ball, "Amazing. Go, Butterfree."

Butterfree walked out on stage and started flapping.

"Let the last round of the semi-finals commence!" she shouted.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" said Rachel.

Butterfree started fluttering as he released a blue powder.

"Seaking, use Waterfall!" said Raymond.

Seaking smacked his fin as a wall of water emerged. The sleep powder broke it off as it was released in blue sparkles. Rachel looked at him. She knew what that meant: 5 point deduction.

"Seaking, use Water Gun!" said Raymond.

Seaking nodded. He released a stream of water.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" shouted Rachel.

Butterfree released a gust-like wind which destroyed the water. However, it was so sparkly. Raymond knew it was another 5 point deduction. They were using attacks and dodging each other, the battle was going on for a good two minutes. So far, it has been a tie:

**Rachel: 75**

**Raymond: 75**

"Not bad, Rachel, I give you respect for being a coordinator. Even though your first entrance was a bit shaky, you have got my respect," said Raymond, "But, I won't let you get to the finals! Seaking, use Water Pulse!"

Seaking released a blue ring of water and sent it out to Butterfree. As the ring of pulsating water was heading toward him, Rachel looked at Butterfree, "Confusion, stop the attack!"

Butterfree's eyes began to glow bright pink as the water pulse was stopped.

"Now, Horn Attack!" said Raymond.

As the water pulse exploded from Butterfree, releasing the beauty of the rain drops. Seaking stabbed Butterfree with his horn. Butterfree screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Ooh, deductions are taken," said Mary.

**Rachel: 68**

**Raymond: 69**

"There is a minute remaining!" said Ed.

"Rachel's got to come up with something soon!" said Kevin, "Or else."

"Seaking, use Rain Dance!" yelled Raymond.

Immediately, a dark cloud appeared on top of the ceiling. A huge rainstorm occurred, which flooded the whole entire stage. Immediately, Seaking was in the water. Rachel stood there with wet heels as Butterfree was up in the air.

"Seaking, use Water Pulse!" yelled Raymond.

Seaking released a blast of water.

"Dodge and use Confusion!" said Rachel.

Butterfree dodged the rings of water. His eyes began to glow bright pink as he picked Seaking up from the ground. Seaking was thrown into the shallow water so hard, that Butterfree flew in.

"Butterfree, Gust Attack!" said Rachel.

A gust of wind shot out from his wings, hitting the water. Seaking was smacked into the ground.

"Damn," said Raymond, looking at the Butterfree.

The alarm sounded, "Time is up," said Mary.

Rachel and Raymond smiled as they shook hands. Rachel got into the final round. Raymond smiled as he looked at her, "I hope to see you at our next contest."

Rachel smiled, "Gladly."

The stage was cleared for the final match for Rachel and Maxine. Maxine smiled as she took out a book and began to read while Rachel was looking up at Ed and Kevin. Ed looked at Kevin, "I could be training."

Kevin looked at Ed, "True."

As they were talking, they heard someone familiar come up toward them. Ed turned around to see it was Misty.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Ed.

"Nothing really," said Misty, "Just wondering why aren't you training for tomorrow."

"Well, I was watching Rachel. I mean, this is her first contest," said Ed.

Misty nodded, "True. Anyway, I just wanted to say before the contest ended and I didn't see you that you two trainers have appointments for an 11AM and a 1PM match with me tomorrow at the Cerulean Gym. Kevin is at 11 and you are at 1."

Ed nodded as he looked at Misty, "Thank you."

The trainers turned around as Rachel stood at one side of the field and Maxine stood on the other side.

"Let the battle now commence for the Cerulean City Ribbon!" said Mary.

* * *

A/N: And that is where I'm going to stop. Any more, then people will probably fall asleep on this chapter. So, what do you think? Do you think Rachel will win? Do you think Maxine will? Let me know in a review XD

Also:

Should I go to Vermillion City or should I just raise my hands and head to Lavender Town and go straight to Fuchsia City? I just want your opinions.

I even have a poll up to see who Ed should capture next. If you have a suggestion, you can review the chapter.

And I'm accepting trainer OCs for either one chapter, or a series. As of right now, I'll let you know when I need them. Probably after the battle with Misty, which I plan to make one full chapter since we've been in this part of Kanto for a good 4… count them, 4 chapters! It's time to get a move on.

**Please **review! :D


	15. A Close Contest Battle

A/N: Last chapter of the contest:

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 18: Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgeotto (male) Level 18: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 16: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Close Contest Battle**

Rachel was freaking out in her head. She never expected to make the last round of the Cerulean Contest. She wasn't even sure of herself if going through all of this was luck. She gulped as she had her Poké Ball in hand. Maxine was confident, however. She felt like she was in enough contests. She smiled as she raised her Poké Ball, "Go, Umbreon!"

Umbreon popped out of the Poké Ball. Rachel grinned as she raised her Poké Ball, "You're up, Butterfree!"

Butterfree popped out of his Poké Ball. Flapping his wings, he landed on the ground. Mary smiled as she snapped her fingers. The five minute mark began.

"Go, Umbreon, use a Bite attack!" she said.

Umbreon nodded, charging forward. Rachel gulped, "Butterfree, dodge!"

Butterfree floated upward. However, Umbreon jumped up and chomped on Butterfree's leg.

"Ooh, too slow," said Mary, snapping her fingers.

The points went off. Rachel stood there with a little bit of anger as Butterfree was screaming from the bite. Umbreon was holding on. The points kept deducting.

"Butterfree, Gust!"

Butterfree released a gust attack. Umbreon held on tight. Eventually, Umbreon landed on the ground.

"Now, use Stun Spore!"

Butterfree released a golden dust while Umbreon smacked the ground. Umbreon screamed as he was paralyzed.

"Umbreon!" said Maxine.

Umbreon nodded as his eyes began to glow bright red. Butterfree screamed as sparks surrounded Butterfree, making Butterfree unable to move.

"What was that?" asked Ed.

"I guess you never heard of Pokémon abilities. Check your Pokédex," said Kevin.

Ed nodded as he took it out. Immediately, Ed noticed the Umbreon's ability: Synchronize.

"Synchronize?" asked Ed, reading it, "Oh, if Pokémon is poisoned, burned, sleep, frozen, or paralyzed, the user is also in the same condition."

"Wow," said Mary, "It seems that Rachel had a good strategy. But, Maxine's Umbreon used his special ability to paralyze Butterfree."

Rachel looked up at the scoreboard.

**Rachel: 61**

**Maxine: 68**

Rachel grumbled as she looked at Maxine. Maxine smiled as she was looking at her, "Not bad trying to paralyze Umbreon."

"Thanks," said Rachel, smiling.

"However… you won't win! Umbreon, stand up and use Quick Attack!" shouted Maxine.

Rachel looked at her, "Thanks, but you won't win. Butterfree, use Gust to blow Umbreon away!"

Before Butterfree could flap his wings, Umbreon slowly charged in. He was tackled hard in the stomach. Butterfree screamed a little bit as he started flying toward the wall.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" shouted Rachel.

Butterfree flapped his wings as a massive gust like funnel appeared. Butterfree came in contact and was thrown backwards on to the battlefield.

"Amazing comeback!" said Mary, "Using the wall just in the nick of time before Butterfree hit the wall."

Maxine turned around seeing the points on the screen. There were still two and a half minutes remaining. The score appeared above them:

**Rachel: 60**

**Maxine: 59.5**

"This is going to be a close battle," said Nurse Joy, turning to the judges. Lorelei nodded as she turned to the battlefield.

"I agree. These trainers have awesome strategies in contest and they fight hard," said Lorelei, smiling.

Misty nodded, "Yes. They seem to know what they were doing. I am even surprised at Rachel. Rachel seemed to be a bit clumsy when I first met her, but to see her have this attitude, it's obvious she's very confident about her ability as a coordinator."

"Now, Butterfree, use Gust then Sleep Powder!" said Rachel, "Let's finish it off!"

Maxine snickered. Butterfree created a gust like attack with blue powder coming toward Umbreon. As Umbreon was hit by the attack, he started to get drowsy by the attack. Umbreon's eyes started blinking as he was trying to shake his head. Umbreon tried to stand up on all four legs. But, the powder was so heavy that he began to fall asleep.

"Quick, Dark Pulse!" yelled Maxine.

Umbreon released a black and purple beam from his mouth.

"Quick, dodge it!" shouted Rachel.

Butterfree flew to the right as the beam hit the ceiling. Umbreon then closed his eyes and started sleeping. Maxine was furious. She turned to the clock.

"Wow, clean miss and was hit," said Mary, looking at Maxine. Maxine darted her eyes at Mary as she saw the points, "That will cause a dent on her points."

Rachel turned around as she saw the points crumble down:

**Rachel: 60**

**Maxine: 39**

There was ten seconds left on the clock. Maxine stood there with anger, "Umbreon, you need to get up!"

Maxine stared as Umbreon was still snoring. Rachel stood there as she saw Umbreon sleeping peacefully. However, the body started to twitch. As Umbreon carefully got up from sleeping, Maxine turned to see the clock.

"Quick, use Pursuit!" yelled Maxine.

There was five seconds left. Rachel, however turned around as Umbreon charged at high speeds. Rachel turned to Butterfree, "Quick, Stun Spore!"

As they came into contact, a golden spray hit Umbreon as he hit Butterfree with the attack. Both Pokémon landed on the ground and the alarm went off. Rachel turned around toward Ed and Kevin. The two trainers stood up as they saw the points:

**Rachel: 50**

**Maxine: 33**

Maxine stood there in surprise as she recalled Umbreon to her Poké Ball. Mary walked over toward the stage.

"The Contest Battle is over! The winner is Rachel Ruby of Lumiose City!" said Mary. Ed and Kevin smiled as they were clapping non-stop. As the two of them walked down the stairs toward the stage, Rachel smiled as Butterfree landed on her shoulder. Mary smiled as she took out a pink box, "I now give you the Cerulean Ribbon."

A blue ribbon was shining brightly. She grinned as she grabbed the ribbon. Rachel smiled as she picked the ribbon up, "Alright, I got the Cerulean Ribbon!"

Mary smiled as he raised the microphone, "Join us next week for the Cerulean City Contest for a new group of trainers to compete for the Cerulean Ribbon. Until then, good night! Thanks for coming out!"

Rachel sighed as she looked at the others. Ed and Kevin looked at her as she smiled, "I'm so happy!"

"Good!" said Ed, smiling, "We knew you could do it."

Rachel looked at him with a smile, "This is the best birthday present ever!"

Ed grinned. Rachel looked at them as they hugged her. Rachel looked at them, "Hey guys, I know you are happy for me… BUT, I WANT TO GET OUT OF THESE HEELS!"

Ed and Kevin nodded as they released the hug. Rachel smiled as she went to go backstage. Turning around, Misty was walking toward them.

"Hello, Misty," said Ed.

Misty smiled as she looked at them, "Rachel really pulled it off. I'm quite proud of her. She could be a good coordinator."

"Thanks," said Ed, smiling, "But, shouldn't you tell Rachel herself?"

"If I did that, she probably wouldn't believe me," said Misty.

Ed and Kevin looked at each other. Misty did have a point. One person must experience themselves to be the best. They could tell her that she was awesome every single time, but she had to realize it for herself. As a result, the two trainers turned around and agreed with her.

"Very true," said Kevin.

"Yeah," said Ed. He turned to Kevin, "Hey, can you meet me at the Pokémon Center?"

Kevin looked at him, "Why?"

Ed grinned as he looked at him, "I'm going to surprise Rachel. I mean, it is her birthday."

Misty's eyes grew, "What? Well, let's surprise her back at my place: the Cerulean Gym. I'll go to the gym with you. Kevin and Rachel can meet us at the gym."

* * *

A few hours later…

The sun was setting in the west. Rachel and Kevin were walking toward the Cerulean Gym. She finally got out of the dress and was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts and red sneakers. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she was carrying a bathing suit in her hand. Rachel was looking at Kevin, "So, why are we bringing bathing suits?"

"Because, Ed is at the Cerulean Gym and Misty said we can swim in her pool with the water Pokémon," said Kevin, smiling as he turned around, "Which I am very happy about."

"I wonder what Pokémon she has," said Rachel, rubbing her chin.

They crossed the street and walked across the lawn. They saw a domed shape building with pink and yellow stripes that had a Dewgong on top of it. The words "Cerulean Gym" appeared in blue letters with a blue raindrop like badge painting next to it.

"This gym is certified by the Pokémon League?" asked Rachel, looking at him, "This gym looks like a circus tent unlike Forrest's gym in Pewter City."

"Each gym has their way of appearance. At least, that's what I was told. I guess we'll go in and find out. Ed is already there," Kevin said as they were walking along the dirt path. As the doors opened up, Rachel and Kevin stood there in amazement. The battlefield was to the right and the aquarium was around the whole gym. As they were walking around the aquarium, Rachel was surprised to see so many water Pokémon such as Shellder, Marill, Gyarados, Dewgong, Seel, and Staryu swimming in the aquarium.

"This is amazing!" said Rachel, jumping up and down.

As they reached the stairs, Rachel stood there with a surprised look on her face. There was a birthday cake on the side of the battlefield, which was an Olympic size swimming pool with a huge diving board. Ed smiled as Squirtle was swimming around in the pool.

"I guess he's going through swimming withdrawal?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Ed, smiling.

Misty sighed as she turned to him as Rachel and Kevin were walking slowly, "I can't believe a trainer would let that happen. No wonder you have a difficult time."

"Yeah," said Ed, "We've been only on the road for almost two weeks… but then I guess that's not enough time for the Pokémon to get used to you."

"It all depends on the Pokémon," said Misty, patting Ed on the shoulder, "Just give it time."

Ed smiled, "Okay."

Misty grinned as she turned to the two trainers walking toward the cake. The cake was white with blue around it with candles.

"So… this is a birthday party?" asked Rachel.

Ed laughed, "Kind of. Seeing that you won your first contest ribbon and it's your birthday, I thought it would be nice to celebrate!"

Rachel laughed as she hugged him, "Thanks!"

Kevin nodded, "That explains why you left in a hurry."

Ed looked at Rachel, "Well, Rachel? Aren't you going to blow out the candles?"

Rachel smiled as she looked at him, "Oh yeah."

She took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped. When the trainers had at least two slices of cake, the trainers landed in the pool and had some fun. Misty smiled as she pressed a red button on the side of the pool before diving in. Immediately, a Starmie and Staryu popped out followed by a Goldeen and Politoed.

"This is amazing!" said Kevin, floating on Starmie.

"Misty, you got an amazing gym. Can I come back here?" asked Rachel.

"You guys are always welcome," the gym leader said with a smile on her face.

Ed smiled as he turned to Squirtle. Squirtle grinned a little bit and then shot water in his face. The trainers laughed as Ed went after Squirtle in the pool. Squirtle laughed as he was swimming away from him. The trainers watched the moment as Ed kept getting sprayed in the face with Water Gun attacks. This was a great day to relax before tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, since it was Rachel's birthday, I thought it would be best to have her win her first contest. It's only fair, come on. At least that is over. Next chapter will be a condensed chapter of Misty's gym battles. Then from there, well you'll see…

So, what are your views on this fanfic? Well, that's what a review is for. See ya next update!


	16. Splash Fight!

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 19: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw

Pidgeotto (male) Level 19: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Beedrill (male) Level 18: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

* * *

**Chapter 16: Splash Fight!**

For the past few hours, Ed has been training his Pokémon. His appointment was at 1:00pm with his Pokémon. He was outside of Route 5, south of Cerulean City. He was training Beedrill to become more agile as they kept fighting wild Pokémon. Ed was looking at his cell phone as he saw the sun in the sky. It was shining brightly. It was just shy of 10:00 in the morning, meaning Kevin's battle was in an hour. Turning around, Pidgeotto was battling as well. As he finished, Ed petted Pidgeotto as Beedrill flew back toward him.

"Good job, guys," said Ed.

Squirtle smiled as he popped out of his Poké Ball.

"I was giving you a break. You did a massive Rapid Spin in the pool last night," said Ed.

Squirtle shrugged. Ed sighed as he looked at him, "Well, I guess you might as well enjoy the nice breeze too."

As they were walking away, they heard the sound of a barking noise. Ed turned around as he saw something NOT from Kanto in front of him. He was a black dog with a red underbelly and snout. He had pointed ears and a tail. There are white bands on the ankles as well as rib bones on top of his body. His eyes were black and he was growling.

"A Houndour?" asked Ed, scratching his head.

The Houndour snarled as he started barking. He started releasing flames. Ed turned to Squirtle, "Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle nodded as he released a water gun attack. Houndour dodged the attack and opened his jaws. Thunder was coming from his teeth.

"Quick, Withdraw!" yelled Ed.

As Squirtle hid in his shell, Houndour bit in the shell. A thunder bolt like feeling surrounded Squirtle. Squirtle yelled in pain. He turned to the other Pokémon, "This is so against Pokémon Catching 101, but Beedrill use Fury Attack and Pidgeotto use Gust!"

Houndour looked up as he was hit hard by the attacks.

"Squirtle, are you okay?" asked Ed.

Squirtle rolled his eyes as he popped out of his shell. Houndour went to attack him again.

"Great… just what I needed. Squirtle, Rapid Spin!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle shrunk in his shell and spun around, smacking Houndour in the stomach. Ed decided to take out an empty Poké Ball, "Might as well catch one, go Poké Ball!"

As the Poké Ball opened up, Houndour was caught within the Poké Ball. As the Poké Ball wiggled back and forth, Ed stood there with a look of confusion as the ball stopped. The ball started shaking as he kept wiggling. Ed checked his cell phone while the ball was still doing his thing.

"Great," said Ed, "We have 10 minutes."

As he said it, the ball clicked. The Pokémon looked at Ed as he smiled. He reached for the Poké Ball and turned to them, "I caught a Houndour!"

He smiled as he took out his three Poké Balls, "Okay, let's go to the gym."

The three Pokémon nodded as they returned into their Poké Balls. Ed started running back to Cerulean City.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

As Ed entered the Cerulean Gym, Kevin was standing on one side while Misty was standing on the other side of the field. Rachel sat in the bleachers as she turned to him, "You're late."

"I'll explain later," said Ed.

Kevin shook his head as Misty smiled, "Anyway, this match will be two on two. Challengers are allowed to substitute."

"Agreed," said Kevin, "I choose Spearow!"

The Poké Ball opened up as Spearow took flight on to the field. Misty smiled as she looked at the Spearow, "Not a bad choice. I call… Staryu!"

Staryu popped out of his Poké Ball. The golden starfish like Pokémon looked up to see Spearow eyeing the opponent. The battle began with Kevin making the first move.

"Okay, Spearow, fly up and use Peck!"

Spearow jumped up from the platform and headed straight for Staryu. Staryu was pecked vigorously as Staryu landed in the water. Staryu then jumped up out of the water as Misty smiled, "Staryu, Tackle attack!"

Staryu spun around as he headed toward Spearow.

"Spearow, dodge!" shouted Kevin.

Spearow flew up as Staryu missed by a hair. Staryu landed in the pool and headed straight up toward Spearow.

"Spearow, Aerial Ace!"

Spearow began to glow in a white aura as it headed for Staryu. Staryu screamed as Spearow smashed into him. As Staryu began to land on the ground, Kevin looked at Staryu and turned to Spearow, "Spearow, use Fury Attack!"

Spearow growled as he pecked Staryu all over the place. Staryu yelled as he landed on the ground. Staryu was hopping back and forth.

"Staryu, use Swift!" yelled Misty.

Staryu began to glow bright yellow as stars came out of his body. Spearow was hit hard by the attack.

"Don't be alarmed," said Kevin, seeing Spearow hit hard by the attack.

"Now, use Water Gun!" yelled Misty.

As Staryu released bursts of water, Spearow dodged each burst of water.

"Spearow, Mirror Move!" yelled Kevin.

Spearow created a black hole from his body. Immediately, the attack he was hit with headed toward Staryu. Staryu was hit as the Swift attack was used. Misty turned to Kevin and then at Staryu, "Staryu, use Water Gun!"

Staryu released streams of water. Spearow charged in for the final attack, "Spearow, Aerial Ace one more time!"

Spearow began to glow in bright white light and smashed into Staryu. Staryu screamed as he smacked the wall, landing on the ground.

"Not bad," said Ed.

Misty stood there in shock, "You are a ruthless trainer. Good job. Staryu, return!"

She stretched out her Poké Ball. A red beam stretched out as Staryu returned to her Poké Ball, "Now, to finish this… Corsola, I choose you!"

The ball popped out. The pink coral Pokémon stood there with a smile on her face. She then turned serious as she turned to Misty.

"You go," said Kevin.

"Spike Cannon!" yelled Misty.

Corsola moved her corals upward. White lights of spikes were being shot from her body.

"Spearow dodge them!" yelled Kevin.

Spearow dodged each spike. Flying left, one of the spikes managed to hit Spearow's leg and then at his stomach.

"Use Bubblebeam!" yelled Misty.

Corsola released a stream of bubbles. Spearow was hit by the powerful attack. Kevin looked at Misty and then at Spearow, "Spearow, Mirror Move!"

Spearow began to release a black portal, releasing blue bubbles. Misty smiled as she shook her head, "Mirror Coat!"

A pink aura surrounded Corsola as the bubbles headed straight back at Spearow. Spearow screamed, feeling twice the power of the attack. Landing in the water, Spearow flat out fainted. Ed sighed as he shook his head. Rachel stood there with her jaw dropped. Kevin stood there with a deep sigh of depression, "Okay… Spearow, return!"

Spearow immediately was recalled into his Poké Ball. Kevin snickered as he took out his next Poké Ball.

"I'm really happy to see mats in the gym. Otherwise, this Pokémon would probably sink… Chikorita, go!"

Chikorita popped out of her Poké Ball and landed on the pink mat of the pool.

"Corsola, use Swift!"

Corsola released golden stars from her body.

"Reflect!" yelled Kevin.

A golden barrier surrounded Chikorita as the stars hit her. Normal damage was taken, but Chikorita was able to battle. Kevin grinned, "Now's my chance. Chikorita, Razor Leaf attack!"

Chikorita waved her leaves. Leaves came out like razor blades as they hit Corsola before Corsola could dodge the attack. Corsola was weakened a little bit.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" shouted Misty.

Corsola began to glow bright white as the corals released spikes.

"Dodge them!" said Kevin, "Jump to each mat!"

Chikorita hopped from mat to mat as the spikes were missing easily.

"Use Vine Whip!" yelled Kevin.

Chikorita released her vines. Smacking them like a whip, Corsola was smacked in the face.

"Now, another Razor Leaf!" yelled Kevin.

Releasing leaves, Misty turned around, "Mirror Coat!"

Corsola released the attack. However, it was twice as powerful. Chikorita screamed, landing on the ground. Almost fainting from a not very effective attack, Kevin stood there as he grinned. Misty grinned as well, "The match is over."

"Not really," said Kevin, "Chikorita, Synthesis!"

"Huh?" asked Ed, looking at the battlefield.

Immediately, Chikorita began to glow bright white as all the wounds were healed. Misty had a look of surprise as she turned to Kevin, "Clever. Corsola, use Swift!"

Corsola released another grouping of stars. Kevin nodded, "Jump and use Razor Leaf!"

"Use Spike Cannon, now!" said Misty.

Leaves and spikes were coming out of both ends, revealing explosions. A cloud of smoke appeared. Misty and Kevin looked at each other as the smoke started to subside. Corsola stood there, looking for Chikorita… when Chikorita was right behind her.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" yelled Kevin.

Chikorita released a cluster of leaves. Corsola screamed as she fainted right on the spot.

"Corsola!" shouted Misty, sighing in response. She stretched out her Poké Ball. A red beam emerged out and captured Corsola. Misty smiled as she turned to Kevin. Kevin smiled as Chikorita hopped over toward the side of the pool. Landing in Kevin's arms, he walked over toward Misty.

"Wow," said Misty, "Corsola was very strong. I can't believe she lost, but I guess I wasn't being strategic enough in the battle."

Kevin grinned, "It's okay."

Misty smiled as she reached into her pocket. There was a blue case. Opening the case, a blue raindrop badge appeared, "This is the Cascade Badge."

Kevin smiled as he picked up the badge, "Sweet. Alright, I got my second badge!"

Chikorita smiled as she jumped for joy. Immediately, there was a little twitch in her body. Chikorita stopped moving for a second. Kevin looked at her as she began to surround herself in an aura of bright white light. The trainers stood there in awe as Chikorita began to glow a bit larger. The body was yellow and was on four legs. The Pokémon had a ring of leaves that resembled buds ready to sprout. She had red eyes with one toe nail on each foot with a small tail. She had a leaf protruding from her head.

"Chikorita… is now a Bayleef!" said Kevin, standing there in shock.

Ed and Rachel looked at each other and then back at Kevin. Ed smiled as he looked at him, "That was amazing! I'm proud of you man."

Kevin smiled as he turned his right hand into a fist, "Thanks bro."

Ed smiled as Misty looked at Ed, "I'll be ready in 10 minutes for your match. I got to heal these guys. But, I have a different selection for our match, so like I said I'll be there in a minute."

Rachel turned around as she looked at them, "I wonder what Misty has in store for you."

Ed laughed, "Oh I have something in store for her too."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Ed smiled as he looked at them, "Trust me."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Ed smiled as he looked at Misty. Misty was standing on the other side of the field with a Pokémon in hand. She smiled as she looked at him, "Are you ready?"

Ed nodded, "You bet!"

"Awesome! I choose you, Marill!" Misty shouted as the Poké Ball opened up. Marill appeared and landed on the mat. The Pokémon smiled as Ed took out his first Pokémon, "Come on out, Beedrill!"

Beedrill materialized from his Poké Ball. Misty looked at the Pokémon. Her jaw dropped, "REALLY? A BEEDRILL?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Eddie, you know Misty hates bugs."

"That's why I chose Beedrill," said Ed, shrugging his shoulders, "Easy win."

Kevin and Rachel looked at each other. Rachel fainted and Kevin smacked his head repeatedly, "Ever heard of strategy?"

Misty looked at Ed, "That was mean. Marill get rid of that bug once and for all! Water Gun! Water Gun! Water Gun!"

Marill released shots of water from her mouth.

"Beedrill, dodge and use Bug Bite!" yelled Ed.

Beedrill dodged the streams of water and charged forward. Marill screamed as she was being eaten alive by Beedrill. Marill screamed as she had huge bite marks on her body.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

Beedrill flew up and charged in for the kill. As the stingers sharpened, Marill stood there, ready to cry.

"Marill, jump up and dodge the attack!"

Marill jumped up from the mat as Beedrill missed.

"IRON TAIL!" shouted Misty.

"Huh?" asked Ed.

Marill's tail began to glow in a bright silver light. Marill's tail smashed into Beedrill's body. Beedrill yelled as a red bruise appeared on the back of Beedrill's body.

"Beedrill, don't give up!" yelled Ed.

Beedrill turned around as Marill jumped up.

"Bubblebeam!" shouted Misty.

A stream of bubbles emerged from Marill's mouth, heading toward Beedrill.

"Beedrill, dodge and use String Shot!" shouted Ed.

Beedrill dodged the bubbles and released a white stringy substance from his mouth, wrapping Marill's body.

"Now, Fury Attack!" yelled Ed.

Beedrill headed toward Marill. Flying at fast speeds, Marill was poked brutally to the point of where Marill became dizzy.

"Marill!" shouted Misty.

"Now, Twineedle!" yelled Ed.

Beedrill sharpened his stingers and pierced Marill. Marill screamed as she landed on the ground, fainting.

"Marill!" shouted Misty.

"Alright!" shouted Ed, jumping up from the platform, "That was pretty cool."

Misty looked at Beedrill and swallowed her own saliva as she took out her Poké Ball and returned Marill from the battlefield, "Now, you're dead! Go, Starmie!"

Starmie materialized from the Poké Ball and landed on the ground. Obviously, Starmie was the evolved form of Staryu. A purple starfish with another starfish attached to the back with a beautiful pink jewel was sparkling from the lights of the gym.

"Starmie, use Swift!"

Starmie released stars from her body.

"Dodge!" shouted Ed, "Then, use Twineedle!"

Beedrill charged forward as he aimed his needles. Misty smiled as she looked at him, "Confuse Ray!"

Starmie's jewel began to glow bright pink as a purple blast of energy was released. Beedrill was hit as he became confused. Turning around, he saw Ed. Ed gulped as Beedrill got angry.

"Dude, it's Starmie that's your opponent, not me!" said Ed.

Beedrill charged forward with a Twineedle attack. Ed screamed as he took out his Poké Ball, "RETURN, NOW!"

Beedrill was shot by the red beam as Beedrill returned back into the ball. Putting the ball away, he looked at Misty, "That was mean!"

"Yes it was," said Misty, smiling, "Wasn't it awesome that I was able to confuse Beedrill? So, who's up?"

"Use Pidgeotto!" said Kevin.

"Uh," said Ed, turning to Kevin, "Is this your gym battle?"

"No…," said Kevin, "Just helping a bro."

Ed took out his Poké Ball, "I know. But, I already got a Pokémon to use. Houndour, I choose you!"

"HOUNDOUR?" asked Kevin.

"Huh?" asked Rachel, in confusion.

The ball opened. Houndour appeared on the mat. He gulped as he looked at the water and then at Ed. Ed grinned as Houndour turned to the battlefield. Kevin stood up in anger, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Why?" asked Ed.

"It's obvious you caught it and didn't look at the type. He's a fire type!" yelled Kevin.

"And a dark type," said Ed, reading the Pokédex.

Misty laughed as she looked at him, "Just like Ash… you really don't use your head sometimes. Now, Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

A blast of water emerged from Starmie's body. It was a ring of water heading toward Houndour. Ed looked at his Pokédex, seeing moves that weren't used by level up, but they were useful.

"Houndour, use Dark Pulse!"

Houndour charged a purple black beam from his mouth and aimed straight toward the Water Pulse. The two pulse attacks were going back and forth.

"Come on Starmie!" shouted Misty.

"Increase power, Houndour!" shouted Ed.

Kevin looked at the rising waters from the pool. Rachel was looking at the beams, "This doesn't look too good."

Kevin nodded as he started walking up the stairs. Rachel turned to him, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Going for higher ground!" yelled Kevin.

Rachel nodded, "Okay. I'll just stay here."

Kevin smacked his head repeatedly with his hand, "Really?"

Suddenly, a massive explosion of water appeared as a dark beam shot through the water ring and hit Starmie straight in the center. Houndour screamed as he held on for dear life. The waves of water hit either side of the pool. Rachel screamed as a whole tsunami of water smacked on top of her. She sat, soaking wet as she spat water out of her mouth, "Good thing my belongings are in Misty's office."

"Starmie!" shouted Misty.

Starmie was hit straight in the chest by Dark Pulse. Misty turned around toward him, "Did you just catch that today?"

"Yeah, it took literally three of my Pokémon to catch him," said Ed.

Starmie shrugged as it stood on the battlefield. Misty looked up, "Use Rapid Spin!"

Starmie charged forward, spinning around. Houndour was hit by the attack. The Houndour barked as he landed on the mat, almost touching the water.

"Houndour, jump from mat to mat!" yelled Ed, seeing an idea.

"No way, Starmie use Bubblebeam!"

Houndour was able to dodge the bubbles. As he managed to hit the last mat, his last leg missed. He screamed as his legs were in the water. Barking for dear life, he managed to hold on to the mat.

"Houndour, get up!" yelled Ed.

Houndour slowly got up. He started shaking the water off his fur as he was damaged heavily by the pool. Starmie charged forward.

"Now, Rapid Spin! Send him into the pool!" said Misty.

"HOUNDOUR, BITE!" yelled Ed.

As Starmie went to attack, Houndour bit Starmie as they fell into the ocean.

"Starmie!" yelled Misty.

"HOUNDOUR!" yelled Ed.

Houndour started cringing in pain from the water as Starmie tried to break free.

"If you can hear me, Thunder Fang!" yelled Ed.

Immediately, Houndour released bolts of thunder from his teeth, Starmie screamed as the whole entire pool became electrocuted. As Houndour got up, weakened from the water, Starmie appeared, fainting.

"Starmie, no! Recover!" she said.

Starmie looked at Misty. As it tried to recover, Starmie landed in the pool. Misty stood there as she looked at Houndour. Ed jumped on the mats and managed to get to Houndour.

"Houndour," said Ed, taking him, "Are you okay?"

Houndour barked a little bit, sneezing from the water.

"I will never let you do that again," said Ed. As he hopped off the mat, Ed quickly landed on the ground, almost falling into the ocean. Misty quickly grabbed a towel as Ed dried Houndour off a little bit. Houndour started barking a little bit as Ed smiled. Ed looked at Misty as she knelt down.

"You know, that was reckless," said Misty.

"Yeah," said Ed, looking at Misty, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well," said Misty, sighing, "Rules are rules."

She took out the blue case and gave him the Cascade Badge. Misty smiled, "Congratulations."

* * *

Later that day…

The trainers were walking outside the gym as the sun was heading west. Everyone had their belongings.

"So," said Rachel, jumping for joy as she turned to Ed and the others, "Where are we going to next?"

"Well," said Misty, rubbing her chin, "The Saffron Contest is tomorrow… but I doubt you'll be able to make it… however, in two weeks from now there's a contest. Also, there's a gym in Saffron City. South of there is Vermillion where there is a gym and then there's a gym in Celadon too."

"So many options," said Ed, looking at Kevin.

Kevin turned around. He noticed a mountainous path that headed toward the mountains.

"Where does that lead?" asked Kevin.

"That leads to the Abandoned Power Plant and Lavender Town," said Misty, smiling.

"Sweet," said Ed, smiling, "So, why don't we go to Lavender Town and then well, determine where to go next?"

Kevin nodded as he looked at him, "I agree."

"Cool," said Rachel.

As the trainers say their goodbyes, the trainers continue their journey to Lavender Town. Who knows what may await them? Well, you'll see.

"Ed?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"I got to go to the bathroom," said Rachel.

Ed spazzed out and turned to her, "RACHEL! I TOLD YOU TO GO BEFORE WE LEFT!"

* * *

Author's Note:

So, two badges down, six to go. Yeah, the next segment is very difficult to write so I will need to plan carefully. Well, what do you guys think so far? About time, we leave Cerulean, right? So, what do you think might happen on the journey? Well, you'll find out. Starting next chapter, all the Pokémon will have five moves instead of four. I think it makes more sense to do that. Anyway, See ya next update!


	17. Welcome to Kanto University

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 22: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 22: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister

Beedrill (male) Level 21: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Rage

Houndour (male) Level 21: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

* * *

**Chapter 17: Welcome to Kanto University**

For the past five days, the three trainers were walking through the mountainous road of Route 9. The trainers have had time to train their Pokémon and learn a lot about each other as they continued their journey. Especially, since it has been two weeks since Ed started his journey.

Ed left Pallet Town two weeks ago to become a sole elite member of the League of Legends. His first Pokémon Squirtle was not obedient when he first met him. But, two weeks later, he seems to finally come around. During that time, he managed to capture three Pokémon: Pidgey, which evolved into Pidgeotto, Weedle which evolved to Kakuna and then Beedrill, and finally a Houndour. Ed has obtained the two badges needed to compete in the Kanto League: a Boulder Badge and a Cascade Badge. Also on his journey, he met two traveling buddies: Rachel, a trainer dedicated to being the best coordinator and Kevin, who is also going for the same thing Ed is.

Anyway, they are now going to explore the eastern side of Kanto by heading to Lavender Town. So far there have not been any towns in sight. Rachel, out of the three trainers was getting pretty tired. She couldn't stand seeing tons of mountains on either side and she wanted one thing out of all of this: you guessed it, a bed.

"I want a bed!" said Rachel, seeing more mountains.

"Well, no offense, Rachel," said Kevin, turning to her, "But, this is a very long route."

"How long are we talking?" asked Rachel.

"As long as my…," said Ed and Kevin. They looked at each other and bit their tongues, turning to Rachel.

"I mean as long as Route 3 and 4 put together," said Ed, clarifying that statement.

Rachel nodded. As they continued walking, Ed noticed something shiny on the road. As Ed bent over, he saw a blue beer can.

"What is that?" asked Kevin.

"It's a beer can," said Ed, looking at the can. They continued walking through the mountains, seeing more beer cans. The trainers then immediately stopped as they saw a brown Pokémon building with a red and green Poké Ball. There was a golden sign that said: Welcome to Kanto University.

"Kanto University!" said Ed, turning around, "This does exist!"

"What's Kanto University?" asked Rachel.

"Simple. In any region, after the age of 10, you can continue with doing advanced studies in training school. But, you need to pay for it. There are majors such as Pokémon Journalism, Pokémon Breeding, Pokémon Research, Pokémon Education, and Pokémon Culinary, etc." said Ed.

"So… this is a college?" asked Kevin, scratching his head.

"Yeah," said Ed, walking along the side. The trainers noticed a few trainers older than them drinking beer and having fun.

Rachel jumped up with joy, "I want to go in!"

"Uh," said Kevin, looking at Ed, "Let's move on…"

"No," said Rachel, "We need to go!"

She smiled as she walked into the entrance. A group of college guys were looking at her.

"Hey, guys. The name is Rayray and I want to hang out with you… and maybe sleep on a bed!" she said.

Ed and Kevin rolled their eyes and marched into the entrance, grabbing Rachel, "Come on, let's go!"

"Hold it!"

The trainers turned around. A kid had blackish hair with blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes. He put his fingers through his hair and started drinking a bottle of liquor, "You guys step in Kanto University and you guys don't even go here? You aren't allowed to leave until you state your business."

Ed looked at him, "We are on a journey that is none of your concern. So, if you'll excuse me."

As he turned around, there were a group of guys dressed up wearing green shirts and blue jeans.

"Really?" asked Kevin, rolling his eyes.

"Fraternities," muttered Ed.

The guys were all mixed from ages 10 to 22, doing their little fraternity chant. Ed, Kevin, and Rachel gulped as they were in the middle of the group. The trainer with the liquor in his hand looked at Ed, "For someone who's a Pokémon Trainer, you are a little old to be going on a journey."

"I'm only 13," said Ed.

"Oh," said the trainer, laughing, "And like I said, you're business is?"

"We are going to Lavender Town," said Ed.

"Ah, that place," said the trainer, "Well, you will need to challenge me to a Pokémon Battle. If you win, you three are free to go. If you lose, well, your girlfriend has to run around the campus naked with the rest of the sorority chicks. Today is the Naked Mile."

Rachel squealed as she covered herself, "Ed, please. You got to win this battle!"

Ed laughed, "With two badges, this should be a piece of cake."

"You?" asked the trainer.

Ed took out his badge case and opened it. However, he put the badge case toward him as the two badges were shown, "Yeah, I beat the Pewter and Cerulean Gym."

The trainer laughed, "Oh, even better. I get to battle a freshman."

"Huh?" asked the trainers.

"Yeah," said the trainer, drinking a bottle, "We have trainers from all over Kanto come to the university. We use the 8 badges as a sign of four years. 2 badges make you a freshman. Therefore, you are a little freshman."

"Wow," said Ed, rolling his eyes, "Let's go asshole."

"Oh man. Josh, show him what he's made of," said one of the trainers.

"Yeah, show him that this trainer can't win a match!" he said.

Josh laughed, "It will be my pleasure. Three-on-three match."

The two trainers stood on either side of the field. Josh laughed as he looked at him, "First up, Doduo, I choose you!"

The ball opened up. A brown Pokémon with two bird-like heads appeared. Ed looked at him, "Ah, Doduo. Nice choice!"

He then took out his Poké Ball, "Let's see if you like this… Houndour, I choose you!"

Houndour popped out of his Poké Ball. Houndour barked as he landed on the ground.

"Well, this is going to be simple," said Josh, "Doduo, use Quick Attack!"

Doduo charged in as he was going at fast speeds with their heads screaming in excitement.

"Houndour, Bite upon impact," said Ed.

As the impact occurred, Houndour was hit. However, Houndour bit Doduo in the stomach.

"Now, Thunder Fang!" yelled Ed.

Houndour bit Doduo again. Doduo screamed as lightning bolts electrocuted him. Doduo started stumbling back and forth. Josh stood there with anger as he turned to him. He was ready to punch Ed in the face.

"Doduo, don't give in! Use Fury Attack!" yelled Josh.

Doduo jumped up as Houndour dropped to the ground. Doduo headed toward Houndour, pecking him repeatedly.

"Houndour, Ember!"

Houndour opened his mouth and released bits of fire from his mouth, burning Doduo's face. Doduo backed up a little bit as both heads started screaming.

"Now, let's use Dark Pulse to finish him!" said Ed.

Houndour released a black beam of dark energy. Doduo screamed as he fell back, landing on the ground.

"Doduo!" shouted Josh, angry that Ed managed to beat him. Josh grabbed his Poké Ball, "Return."

The red beam shot out. Doduo wailed as the two-headed Pokémon returned to his Poké Ball. Josh laughed as he looked at him, "Nice. However, I am not done. Go, Shellder!"

The Poké Ball opened up. The Pokémon had two bluish-purple shells with four spikes. The body is black with white eyes.

"SHELLDER!"

"Really?" asked Ed, laughing, "Now you get the type advantage."

"Don't be so cocky," said Josh, "Shellder, use Razor Shell!"

Shellder closed his eyes. The shells clamped together and headed straight for Houndour.

"Houndour, Dark Pulse!" yelled Ed, "Shoot that Shellder down!"

Houndour released short spurts of black energy. Shellder kept dodging the attack as explosions occurred.

"This is insane," said Rachel, looking at the guys, "Really?"

Kevin sighed, "This isn't good."

Shellder managed to do flip around and cut across Houndour's body. Houndour screamed as he landed on the ground.

"HOUNDOUR!" yelled Ed.

"Clamp Attack!" said Josh.

Shellder opened his shells and clamped Houndour on the head. Houndour squirmed as he was clamped on tightly. Ed turned to Kevin and Rachel. He then turned back to the battle. He knew Houndour was getting weakened by the attack, but Josh didn't realize that just because Houndour was clamped, Ed could see that Shellder clamped too far. His face was directly in front of his teeth. Now was his chance, "Houndour, Thunder Fang!"

"Squeeze harder!" yelled Josh.

"SQUEEZE! SQUEEZE! SQUEEZE!"

The sounds from the fraternity were getting louder as Shellder squeezed harder. Houndour yelled as he landed on the ground. Houndour tried to get up, but he whimpered, landing on the ground.

"Houndour!" shouted Ed. Sighing, the trainer reached for Houndour's Poké Ball and stretched the ball out in front of him, "Return."

A red beam shot out from his Poké Ball, hit Houndour and returned him.

"So much for that puppy," said Josh, laughing.

"The battle has just begun," said Ed, taking out another ball, "I choose you, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto flew out of his Poké Ball. Of course, Josh stood there with a little smirk on his face, "Shellder, use Ice Shard!"

Shellder opened his mouth as tons of teal-like shards pop out of his body.

"Pidgeotto, stop the attack with Twister!" shouted Ed.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings, creating a tornado. The tornado was heading straight for the Ice Shards. The Ice Shards split into sparkles and hit Shellder in the stomach.

"Now, Quick Attack!" he yelled.

Pidgeotto charged forward with his body and smacked into Shellder. Shellder screamed as he landed on the ground. Ed sighed as Shellder was bruised.

"Shellder, use Razor Shell!"

Shellder headed straight toward Pidgeotto.

"Use Gust to stop him!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings, stopping Shellder from going. Shellder dropped on the floor, fainting.

"Damn," said Josh.

"We did it!" shouted Ed with happiness. He walked over, petted Pidgeotto and turned to Josh, "So, who's next?"

Josh laughed as he took out his next Pokémon, "This one. Go, Joltik!"

The Poké Ball popped out as a yellow spider appeared that was sparking electricity. Rachel screamed as she turned toward Kevin. She hugged him tightly.

"What?" asked Kevin.

"I…. hate… spiders," said Rachel.

"Joltik, Thunder Wave!" shouted Josh.

Joltik closed his eyes. Yellow bolts surrounded the spider like Pokémon and released a yellow beam with an electrical charge.

"Pidgeotto, dodge the attack!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto flew up as the beam missed.

"Now, use Twister!" shouted Ed.

Pidgeotto made another funnel of air, creating a tornado.

"Joltik, go underground!" shouted Josh.

Joltik nodded as he went to dig underground. The twister disappeared as Joltik managed to pop up from underneath.

"Huh?" asked Ed.

"Electroweb!" shouted Josh.

Joltik released a yellow bullet at Pidgeotto. Before Ed could say anything, Pidgeotto was hit as the yellow bolt turned into an electric like web. Pidgeotto screamed as he tried to break out of it, but was electrocuted. Ed watched as Pidgeotto landed on the ground, fainting.

"Ha, no one can escape the Electroweb," said Josh, laughing.

His fraternity brothers were also laughing in the background. Ed sighed as he took out his Poké Ball, "Pidgeotto, return."

As Pidgeotto returned to his Poké Ball, Ed took out the next Poké Ball, "Hopefully, he can do something today… Squirtle, I choose you!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" yelled Kevin and Rachel.

The ball opened up. Squirtle appeared and landed on the ground. He was scratching his head as he looked at Joltik. He laughed, seeing how tiny he looked.

"What's so funny?" asked Josh.

"I think Squirtle's laughing that he's facing a Pokémon smaller than him," said Ed, smiling.

"Don't make fun of my Joltik, Joltik use Electroweb!" yelled Josh.

Joltik released another electric bolt.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin to dodge the web!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle shrunk in his shell and spun around to dodge the electric bolt. The electric bolt hit one of the fraternity brothers and he was being electrocuted along with five other people who tried to break the web.

"Water Gun!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle jumped up and released a blast of water from his mouth.

"Dodge and use Slash!" shouted Josh.

Joltik jumped up as he headed straight for Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle shrunk his head, arms, and legs into the shell. A blue aura surrounded him as Joltik went to cut him with his claw. The nails broke. Josh stood there as Joltik screamed in pain.

"Now, use Water Gun!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle nodded as he released a blast of water, hitting Joltik in the face. Joltik yelled as he landed on the ground. Joltik was drenched in water. He rolled his eyes and fainted.

"No….," said Joltik.

"The President lost?" asked one of the fraternity brothers. Ed laughed as he turned around toward Josh. Returning Squirtle, Rachel and Kevin walked toward Ed. He sighed as he turned around to see Josh's face.

"I guess I win," said Ed, smiling.

Josh sighed, "Yeah, but you still are not getting out of here until you do this."

* * *

An hour later…

"Bye guys!" said Josh, laughing as the gates closed on them. Ed, Kevin, and Rachel were happy nothing got taken. But, what they did was quite embarrassing.

"I can't believe the three of us had to run naked in the university," said Ed, "That was horrible."

"Yeah," said Kevin, looking at Ed, "I may not sleep tonight thinking about that."

"That was embarrassing," said Rachel, "Ed, please don't ever take us to a university."

Ed laughed, "Well, at least I did steal one thing from them."

The trainers stopped walking as Ed took out a black can, "I took a 12 pack of beer from their frat house."

Kevin turned around, "You stole beer from them?"

"Yeah," said Ed, laughing, "Oh well. It's a little heavy on me anyway."

"Well, you took the full case," said Rachel, laughing as she grabbed the can from him.

"Rachel, really?" asked Ed.

Rachel looked at him, "Hey, at least I will be able to find a garbage can when we get to the Pokémon Center so I can chuck it."

"Anyway, how far are we from Lavender Town?" asked Kevin.

Ed sighed as he took the map out, "Well, we take this route to a Pokémon Center. There's a cave known as the Rock Tunnel, which is the only way to get into Lavender Town. But, before we go, I want to take a look at the Kanto Power Plant. Basically, another three days till we get to Lavender."

"Wait a minute… the Kanto Power Plant?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," said Ed, looking at them, "Remember the legendary keys that I mentioned to you?"

"Well, yeah," said Kevin and Rachel.

"According to Kanto Legend, Zapdos used to live in the Power Plant. Or at least, that's what the rumor is," said Ed, turning around, "So, I was thinking of going to explore the Power Plant, and find Zapdos."

Kevin sighed as he looked at him, "You are insane."

"True," said Ed, "But, look at it this way, maybe we can capture some Electric-type Pokémon."

Rachel nodded, "Well, that would be awesome."

The trainers continued walking in the mountains, trying to forget everything that happened at Kanto University as they set their sights for Lavender Town and the Power Plant.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Kanto Power Plant was sitting just outside of Route 10, with glass broken and pumps destroyed. The building was a little bit rusty. On the ground, there were two black minivans with the letter R in red. Inside, the wild electric Pokémon such as Magnemite and Pikachu were trapped in cages as the Rocket Grunts were continuing their assault.

"We got to find that orb!" shouted James, pointing to the ceiling.

"Right!" yelled the grunts.

As they were breaking through debris and other parts of the building, there was a sound of a door slam. The rocket grunts turned around. James gulped as he saw a woman with blonde hair and greenish-bluish eyes walking toward him. She wore a black polo shirt with a big red R on the shirt. She wore black dress pants and black shoes. She even wore a red jacket over it. James stood there in shock.

"James, I hope things are going according to plan," she said with an evil grin.

* * *

A/N: Ah, so yeah I'm leaving you guys hanging there. So, the next two to three chapters will be the Power Plant episodes… with some things that I have planned. So, this story is getting a little interesting, right? I was going to go into depth, but got to watch the rating. Knowing my luck though, people would've figured it out either way of what could have happened during that time. Anyway, I hope you review!


	18. The New Giovanni

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 23: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 23: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister

Beedrill (male) Level 22: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Rage

Houndour (male) Level 22: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

* * *

**Chapter 18: The New Giovanni**

The Route 10 Pokémon Center was facing the sun as Nurse Joy was doing her typical rounds. Chansey was also helping out as they were setting up for today. Even though trainers rarely go through here, they never know when there could be an incident.

"Chansey," said Nurse Joy, "Is the Poké Ball system back online?"

"Chansey!" she screamed, bowing her head as she walked toward Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled, "Good."

Suddenly, the doors opened up from in front. Nurse Joy stood there with a grin.

"Hi, welcome to our Pokémon Center. May I help you?" she asked.

The sunlight was so bright in front of Nurse Joy, that there were four people in black. One stretched out a weapon. Pulling the trigger, a net came out and caught Nurse Joy and Chansey with it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ha, Team Rocket of course," said one person in a feminine voice, "Take her to the Power Plant!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Lavender Town… where are you? asked Rachel, groaning in agony.

"I agree," said Ed, also in pain from the walk.

"Me too," said Kevin, "We should have gone south to Vermillion."

"Hmm… we'll talk about it when we get to Lavender. Meanwhile, let's just walk toward Rock Tunnel," said Ed.

The trainers were climbing up the mountain roads. They were happy to see that there was a brown sign up ahead and a big opening. The mountains were getting smaller and smaller.

"Thank you!" shouted Ed, "Lavender Town is in 20 miles… and Power Plant is in like 10…"

"Yes!" shouted Kevin, "We can be there in two days, maybe three."

"You do realize that we are almost out of food?" asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow, "You should have been nice to those college students at the university."

"Why?" asked Ed, "They made us run around naked! Not to mention the ones that were 10 years old turned snobbish. I don't know why kids at that age should be at that college."

"I'm sure Squirtle could have stolen food from their cafeteria," said Rachel.

Ed sighed, "When we get to Lavender Town, we'll stock up. Besides, we have about two days of food left and I don't think there's going to be a problem."

Three days have passed since they left Kanto University. Ed and Kevin were yawning as they finally reached the end of Route 9. Rachel was happy to finally be done with the route. There was a brown sign that said Route 10 pointing to the right. Happy that they finally have almost made it to Lavender Town, the trainers had relief. The route was down the mountain and there was nothing but a grassy plain with the East Kanto shoreline. The trainers walked down the hill. The trainers saw a few mountains to the right of them with the sun shining from the back. Walking toward the mountains, they also saw another Pokémon Center. To the right was a cave that had an indented entrance. There was a black sign that said: "Rock Tunnel" in creepy white letters.

"Wow," said Kevin, sighing, "This is Route 10?"

"Well, according to the map," said Ed, walking toward the Pokémon Center.

Rachel smiled as she looked at the shoreline, "I'm so happy we finally made it out of that mountain range!"

"Me too," said Kevin, dropping to his knees, "It seems somewhat peaceful."

"True," said Ed, smiling.

"Well," said Rachel, smiling, "Let's go!"

The trainers nodded as they continued toward the Pokémon Center. It was a red building with a white P on top. As the glass doors opened, Nurse Joy was sitting there as she was on the computer doing some work for the day. She turned to Ed as they put their Pokémon on the trays.

"Thank you," she said, "They should be healed shortly."

As the trainers looked at each other, Nurse Joy walked into the back of the center with the Pokémon. The trainers sighed as they were sitting together in the lobby.

"So," said Rachel, looking at them, "I don't see a Power Plant."

"The Kanto Power Plant?" asked Ed, laughing, "Rachel, the Power Plant is on the other side of those mountains."

"And how are we going to get there?" asked Rachel, looking at him, "Swim?"

Ed looked at her, "Really?"

Kevin nodded, "She has a point. Squirtle is the only Pokémon that can swim."

Ed sighed, "Well, if we can't go around the mountain…"

"NO!" said Rachel and Kevin.

"Huh?" asked Ed.

"I am NOT climbing up a mountain!" shouted Rachel, "Just because you want to see a Zapdos!"

"Who may have the legendary key Bill told me about," said Ed, smiling.

"Then, fine. Go be reckless and when you crack your head on the ground, we will sit and laugh at you. After we cry over your death, we will throw you in the East Kanto Ocean," said Kevin, "Oh and then mom will be notified right away."

Ed stood there with a look on his face and then turned around, "Well, I guess we'll just head through the tunnel."

Nurse Joy walked into the lobby where the main trainers were. As the three trainers stood up, Nurse Joy gave them their Pokémon, "Okay, you're Pokémon are fighting fit!"

"Thanks," said Ed, thinking about how creepy that sounded. As the trainers took their Pokémon, there was a sound of a bolt being pulled. Turning around, Ed saw a man wearing a Team Rocket uniform with a pistol, "Team Rocket. Really?"

Nurse Joy laughed as she turned to him. She also took out a machine gun from her pocket. She then removed her uniform. She wore a black rocket suit with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. She took out a black handset, "Boss Rocket, this is Executive Christa Grace. Three trainers are here and they walked into our trap."

"Good. Send them to the Power Plant immediately," she said.

The grunts grabbed the trainers by the arm as they were thrown to the back of the Pokémon Center. Ed, Kevin, and Rachel were pushed through the back door, heading toward the open fields. They literally had no choice. It was either they were going to the Power Plant or they were going to die.

There was a blue ship with other Team Rocket members. Laughing, there was a ramp that emerged from the side of the ship. Landing on the ground, the trainers were pushed up, heading toward the ramp. As they were standing on the boat, Christa laughed as she had her gun aimed at them. The grunts reached for their Poké Balls and stripped them of their Pokémon. Placing them in a bag, the trainers were then tied up together.

"So," said Ed, looking at them, "What were your plans?"

"Well," said Christa, "That's confidential. I didn't want trainers to interfere with our plan. Hence, the Pokémon Center and my impersonation of Nurse Joy."

"So?" asked Ed, looking at her, "Where's the real Nurse Joy?"

"She's at the Power Plant," she said, smiling, "Enjoy the ride, for it shall be your last."

Ed turned to Kevin. Kevin nodded as he gulped. He then turned to Rachel. Rachel was looking at the floor of the boat. Ed looked up as he saw the waves of the East Kanto Ocean. As they saw the mountains pass, Ed's jaw dropped. It was a grey building with red smokestack cylinders on top. There was a yellow turbine next to the building. The windows were broken and there were black vehicles with the letter R in red letters. As the ship landed, the crew got out with their weapons. Ed, Kevin, and Rachel were kicked down the ramp. Rolling on the ground, Ed looked up as he saw James Celestia with a smile on his face.

"How does it feel to be tied up, Eddie boy?" he asked.

"Screw you, James," yelled Ed. The three grunts grabbed them. As they were walking toward the Power Plant, Rachel looked at him. She was scared. Ed agreed with her and Kevin definitely agreed with them. Kevin was perspiring and Ed was having an adrenaline rush. As they headed toward the entrance, they noticed electric cables pulled out of the walls. The trainers were looking around to see Magnemite trapped in cages with some wild Electabuzz, and Voltorb. There was even a cage devoted to Pikachu. Nurse Joy stood there in a cage with her face looking downward. Chansey was also captured. They looked up as Ed, Kevin, and Rachel were walking toward the big jail cell. As the door opened up, the three trainers landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I wish," said Ed, looking at her, "I feel like I've been rolled around and stomped on by someone."

"Yeah," said Kevin, looking around to find a way to escape.

"Boss," said Christa, turning around, "We have them."

"Good," she said. The trainers turned around. She wore a black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She had a red rose on her right with prickly thorns that easily attached to the suit. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, looking at them, "So, you are the trainers that are rumored to have foiled Team Rocket's plans at Mt. Moon…"

"Yep and proud of it!" said Ed, looking at her, "Especially since you guys really need to go…."

"Excuse me?" she asked, "You're speaking to the boss of the new Team Rocket."

"That should have been disbanded," said Ed.

"Well," she said, "I plan on bringing back Team Rocket to fame… and the first thing I'm doing is going to find the Legendary Keys and create the ultimate Pokémon."

"You're after the keys too?" asked Kevin.

"Wow," said Rachel, looking at Ed, "Who knew they would beat us to the first key?"

Ed shrugged, "I'm not surprised."

She laughed, "So, why are you after the keys… unless you aren't who I think you are?"

Kevin looked at Ed. He reached toward his ear, "Whatever you do, don't say anything about finding all of the keys, etc."

Ed nodded. He then turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"The Collector of the Legend Keys: one that collects artifacts that contain the keys to unlock special wishes if all are collected," she said, smiling.

"Well, no offense, but we were just heading to Lavender Town," said Ed.

"Bullshit," said James.

"Quiet, Celestia!" shouted the boss. James sharply turned to his left, "See if you can find the Electric Orb."

"Electric Orb?" asked the trainers.

She laughed as she looked at them, "Once I can find the Electric Orb, Zapdos will be mine… and then I get to use Zapdos to destroy the world along with my main project."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with that?" asked Ed, "You must be mistaken."

"Oh, I have my ways," she said, "I always get away."

Ed grumbled as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him. Their eyes interlocked with rage on one side and evil on the other side. Regardless, Ed has realized that she has become an adversary.

"So, who are you?" asked Ed, looking at her.

"Simple," she said. She walked over toward him, "I'm Kira. The New Giovanni of Team Rocket. My plan is to carry on what he did when he was leader of Team Rocket… and you three are in my way."

"And what about Nurse Joy?" asked Rachel, "She has no part of this."

"Well, I thought it would be nice to eliminate an extra too," said Kira, grinning, "It's not every day I get to eliminate people off the list. It's a gift!"

Ed looked at her as she turned to the others. She had an evil grin on her face as she turned to Christa. However, she stopped grinning as James rushed over with something shiny in hand.

"Hi, Eddie," said James, smiling.

"Great, it's you. You work for her?" asked Ed.

James smiled, "Hey I got great benefits from being a member of Team Rocket, including insurance!"

"Well," muttered Kevin into Ed's ear, "He needs a slap of reality."

"He'll find out eventually. After all, karma's a bitch," muttered Ed.

He turned around as Kira got closer to the jail cell. The bars had space just enough to kick Ed in the stomach. The trainers turned around as Ed got up with a big bruise on the right side of his body.

"Is this it?" asked James. He stretched out his hand to reveal a yellow item. Kira laughed. She looked at the orb. It was yellow with a thunder bolt coming out of it. Next to the orb, there was a yellow key with black stripes on it. She smiled as she looked at them.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ed.

"You mean, one of the Legendary Keys?" asked James, "You bet."

"How come you knew about the Legendary Keys?" asked Kevin.

James laughed as he looked at them, "Let's just say I find out about these things and that's how I am."

"Once I figure out how to get out of this place," said Ed, "I'm coming for your head."

"Well, that's not happening anytime soon, Eddie," she said, laughing evilly, "Now, Zapdos will be under my control!"

Raising the orb, a yellow lightning bolt shot into the sky. The trainers watched as the bolt hit the clouds. The building was shaking as some debris started falling down. The wild electric Pokémon started screaming as the grunts started taking cover. Ed smelled a hint of rain. As thunder and rain emerged from the clouds, the clouds began to have a dark color. Yellow bolts shot down from the ground. The trainers hit the deck. A bolt hit the jail cell as the trainers were shocked a little bit.

"This whole jail cell is made out of metal?" asked Ed.

"Shit," said Kevin, shaking the electricity off.

"That felt wonderful," said Rachel.

Kira's eyes began to glow bright yellow. The trainers looked at her laughing away as a scream appeared.

"Yes!" she said, "Come to me, Zapdos!"

Turning around, a yellow Pokémon appeared with yellow and black plumage. The ceiling exploded as the Pokémon landed on the ground. The feathers were spiky. Black rings were under the eyes with a large beak. Yellow bolts emerged from the body.

"That's… Zapdos?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," said Ed, "One of the three legendary birds."

Kevin stood there with a look of surprise, "I can't believe it."

"Alright, you are under my control," Kira said.

Zapdos screamed, shaking its head. It started releasing thunder-like bolts. The trainers ducked as they saw bolts destroy a few pipes and windows. The sounds of glass and metallic cans breaking echoed through the plant as the trainers watched.

"This is horrible," said Nurse Joy.

"Zapdos, fly away!" yelled Ed.

"Shut up, Ed!" yelled James.

Kira laughed as she looked at the Legendary, "I knew you would do that."

Pressing the button, a black helmet enlarged from the ground, heading to Zapdos. Zapdos screamed as the helmet started to control its mind. Trying to resistant, bolts of lightning surrounded them whole area. Immediately, the helmet was attached. Zapdos's eyes were bright red, turning to the cage.

"Aim for the prisoners," said Kira, "Experience the power of Zapdos."

"Quick," said Nurse Joy, "Chansey, use Egg Bomb!"

Chansey went to throw an egg at the jail cell. The bars were so sturdy that the egg bounced back. An explosion occurred as the trainers landed on the ground.

"Use Thunder," she said.

The trainers and Nurse Joy turned to Zapdos. Zapdos's feathers began to glow bright yellow as energy was going into Zapdos. The trainers closed their eyes tightly as Nurse Joy stood there with tears.

"Say your prayers, trainers!" shouted Kira.

Zapdos screamed as a blast of electricity emerged from its wings, heading straight for the trainers…

* * *

A/N: And that's where I'm leaving you! Next chapter you will be in for… a treat! Please feel free to review and follow the fanfic!

I apologize for not updating. I've been running around with camp and family. Well, I will be updating this as well as _Poké Rangers Heaven Force, _and Chapter 31 of that book will be up momentarily.

Alright, catch you later!


	19. Escape from Hell's Grasp

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 23: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 23: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister

Beedrill (male) Level 22: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Rage

Houndour (male) Level 22: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

* * *

**Chapter 19: Escape from Hell's Grasp**

"Use Thunder," she said.

The trainers and Nurse Joy turned to Zapdos. Zapdos's feathers began to glow bright yellow as energy was going into Zapdos. The trainers closed their eyes tightly as Nurse Joy stood there with tears.

"Say your prayers, trainers!" shouted Kira.

Zapdos screamed as a blast of electricity emerged from its wings, heading straight for the trainers.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Ed asked frantically.

"No," said Kevin, gulping in response as he tried to remain calm

"I'm too young to die. I'm only 11," said Rachel.

"Everyone remain calm!" said Nurse Joy.

"CHANSEY!" she said.

The thunder was coming straight toward the team. As the bolt hit the cage, Ed, Kevin, Rachel, and Nurse Joy screamed as they were electrocuted by powerful volts. Chansey screamed as she fainted. Kira laughed out loud as they were rolling around on the ground, feeling the electric bolts surrounding them. Ed carefully got up as he walked slowly toward the cage, still electrocuted by the attack. The thunder attack stopped and they were on the ground. Ed had a few burns from the voltage as well as the rest of the group.

"Yes!" said Kira, "Now, we are going to use Zapdos to destroy the world!"

Ed grumbled as he started coughing, "Not a chance."

Kira turned to him as Ed slowly got up, "Do you think I'm going to let you destroy this whole planet? You guys sicken me."

Kira laughed, ignoring his comment, "Little boy, I don't have time to listen to your arguments."

"Little? I'm 13 years old, asshole!" yelled Ed.

"Really? A teenager?! Ha, you have a lot to learn," she laughed, "Zapdos, again!"

Before the attack could be made, the lights turned off. Kira turned around as she saw nothing but pure darkness. However, she was hearing the sound of footprints and a rattling sound. Suddenly, there was a sound of a blade slashing through people. Grunts screamed as they landed on the ground, followed by the sound of metal being cut. Immediately, the lights turned on. The person, or whoever did it, wasn't there. However, the ropes were cut off from everybody and the wild electric Pokémon were free from the cages. Ed's Poké Balls were on the floor as well as the others. Rachel and Kevin slowly awoke from being electrocuted along with Nurse Joy and Chansey. Kira stood in shock as she saw a ton of Team Rocket Grunts murdered by sword slashes.

"No!" she screamed, turning to them.

"Alright," said Ed, "Shall we battle or are you going to be a chicken?"

Kira laughed, "Little boy, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you…"

Christa and James ran toward Kira, "Boss!"

Kira turned to her left. James and Christa stood breathing heavily.

"No joke, a ninja broke into the Power Plant!" shouted James.

"Ninja?" asked Kira, looking at them. She turned to Ed, "So, I guess you have another ally."

"We don't have a ninja friend," said Ed, shaking his head.

Kira sighed, "I guess I'll go with Plan B."

She reached into her pocket for a black device. As she grabbed the device, she pressed the red button. Immediately, there a black cage surrounded Zapdos. Four black cables broke into the ceiling and connected to Zapdos's cage. Kira grinned as she looked at them, "I'll be taking the key and artifact."

She then pressed another button. A loud, obnoxious beeping noise started going off.

"Shit," said Ed.

"Well, I win either way. Zapdos is mine… and this whole place will blow up in less than 5 minutes," she said.

"Five minutes?" asked Ed, turning to Nurse Joy, "Get them out of here!"

"Right," said Nurse Joy, "Come on, everybody!"

The wild Pokémon shook their heads. Nurse Joy looked at them, wondering why they wouldn't leave. Instead, they walked toward Kira and started charging electricity.

"They won't leave because this is their home," said Kira, blinking her eyes, "However, it's nice to see that they want to defend their home."

Kevin turned around, "Maybe we can start looking for the charges…"

Ed muttered, "Go find them… we'll keep them busy."

"Arcanine!" shouted Kira.

Immediately, one of the walls broke through as a canine-like Pokémon charged through. Flames shot out of his mouth. The trainers turned around as Kevin rushed over, "You're pretty good at placing bombs. Found them, but unable to detach them or even deactivate them."

Kira smiled, "Either way, you lose."

"Alright," said Ed, taking out his Poké Balls, "Come out, everybody!"

"Same!" yelled Rachel, throwing her Poké Balls.

"Yeah!" said Kevin, throwing his Poké Balls.

Kira laughed, "Yes! War! Come out Blastoise and Salamence!"

Two Pokémon emerged from her Poké Balls.

"Really? Three against like hundreds of electric types plus our Pokémon?" asked Ed.

Kira smirked, "Trust me, Ed. These three are my guns to destroy you all. Let the Thunder War begin! Salamence, use Dragon Pulse! Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun! Pidgeotto, Twister! Beedrill, Twineedle! Houndour, Ember!" yelled Ed.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf! Spearow, Aerial Ace!" yelled Kevin, turning to Abra, "And you can just stay there."

"Fennekin, Ember attack! Butterfree, Confusion! Clefairy, use Sing!" shouted Rachel.

The electric Pokémon released tons of electric attacks. As the attacks combined into one set, the three Pokémon were hit. However, it only left scratches. The Pokémon on Kira's team released their attacks. Explosions occurred as most of the Pokémon were either injured or unable to battle. Only a few strong ones appeared such as Electabuzz, Magneton, and Raichu. They released more thunder like attacks. Blastoise groaned, electrocuted from the attack.

"Don't just sit there, Hydro Cannon!" shouted Kira, "Maximum power!"

Blastoise turned around and released a massive blast of water from his cannons. Instantly, a hole broke out in the building. Some of the electric Pokémon were blown away by the Cannon attack.

"Yes!" shouted Kira.

Ed turned to see Squirtle injured from the attack. Squirtle carefully got up as well as the rest of the Pokémon. They were critically injured from Kira's Pokémon and it wasn't even an official one-on-one Pokémon Battle.

"Everyone…," said Ed.

Kira smiled as she looked at them, "Do you honestly think that you are going to win? Twenty seconds remain. Zapdos, Thunder!"

Zapods screamed as it released another bolt of electricity. Everyone screamed as they were electrocuted by the attack. Explosions emerged from the roof as they crashed on top of the jail cell and the trainers. Ed yelled as he landed on the ground. Rachel screamed as she went into the fetal position. Kevin yelled as explosions occurred behind him.

Kira immediately laughed. She loved that the whole Power Plant was on fire. She reached for her handheld communication device, "Raise Zapdos."

Zapdos was slowly being lifted from the ground, through the ceiling. The Pokémon that Kira had returned to her, except for Arcanine. She hopped on to Arcanine and turned to the others, "Goodbye!"

The trainers quickly returned their Pokémon. The trainers started running toward the hole in the wall with Nurse Joy and Chansey behind them. The wild Pokémon started following them. Suddenly, there was a sound of an explosion. Kira laughed as she and Arcanine charged out of the Power Plant with explosions surrounding them, like a cowboy running away from an explosive building.

"Yes!" she said, smiling, "Success is mine!"

The Power Plant exploded into a million pieces. Flames shot out as there were sounds of screaming from Pokémon and humans. She turned around as James and Christa stood there with the flaming Power Plant behind them.

"Zapdos is being carried by four helicopters heading to headquarters," said James.

"Excellent," said Kira, looking at them, "Chris should be ready to receive the load. Where's our ride?"

Christa grinned as she pressed a black button on the white device she had. A black like submarine emerged on the left. Kira smiled as she looked at her, "Perfect."

The two of them walked into the submarine. As they climbed into the submarine, the sub started floating north.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

There were tons of debris and destruction at the Power Plant. The smoke and flames cleared as bodies can officially be searched. Ed woke up with a bloody gash on his head. He started coughing a little bit as he saw a wild Electabuzz over him. As Ed tried to get up, he noticed that he was caught in the debris.

"Great," said Ed, "I'm stuck. Help!"

There was the sound of footsteps. Ed looked up as he saw Kevin's face.

"Kevin? How did you escape?" asked Ed.

"Teleport," said Kevin, with Abra behind him. He tried to remove the cement from Ed's body, "It's heavy."

"Electabuzz," he muttered, walking toward him. He clamped his hands on the concrete. He grunted, trying to help Kevin get the debris off of him. Eventually, they slowly removed the debris. Ed slowly lifted his body. Kevin helped him up as he looked at Ed. Ed nodded as he carefully went to stand. The look on his face was priceless. The Power Plant was devastated, a habitat blown up by Team Rocket.

"Great," said Ed, looking at Kevin, "I can't believe it."

Ed clenched his fists and kicked a canister away. He turned around angrily.

"Calm down," said Kevin.

Ed looked up, "Calm down. Really? Calm down? They just destroyed a habitat for wild Pokémon and almost killed us! What do you mean calm down?"

"Uh… shouldn't we be looking for Rachel and Nurse Joy?" asked Kevin.

"Good point," said Ed.

"Guys!"

Ed turned around. Rachel, Nurse Joy, and Chansey appeared along with the wild electric Pokémon. They all had scratches and burns. Rachel jumped up and hugged Ed, "I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Believe me…," said Ed, sighing, "Me too."

Nurse Joy sighed, "I have already called Officer Jenny."

Ed sighed, "Awesome. But, I feel bad for these Pokémon. Their home just got blown up!"

Rachel sighed, "Yeah…"

Nurse Joy smiled, "I think I'll stay here and help rebuild their home. I'm sure once Officer Jenny knows what happened, we can send people to help them out."

"That is, if they trust humans," said Ed, pointing that out.

Nurse Joy nodded as she turned to them, "Well, I wish there was a way back to the PokémonCenter…"

Kevin sighed as he looked to his left. He then noticed a huge hole in the rock wall next to the exploded Power Plant, "What is that?"

Ed walked over to the hole in the rock wall. As he climbed in, he noticed that it was pitch black. He grabbed a stick and took out a Poké Ball, "Houndour, come out!"

Houndour popped out of his Poké Ball.

"Use Ember on the tip of the stick!" said Ed.

Houndour released flame bits. Immediately, a fire emerged from the stick as he went into the cave with Houndour behind. As Ed carefully slid down, he noticed that this was solid ground and there were a few ladders on either side with a hole of white light emerging to his left. Immediately, Ed and Houndour climbed up on the rock wall, heading to the outside. After twenty minutes, Ed and Houndour emerged out of the hole.

"Well?" asked Kevin.

"Kira's bomb was so huge, that it blew a hole into Rock Tunnel," said Ed.

"Get out!" said Nurse Joy, looking at the hole.

"Yep. Right at where there's a cave exit. We must be a few miles outside of LavenderTown," said Ed.

Kevin smiled as he grabbed his backpack, "Well, let's go."

Rachel smiled as she looked at him, "I'm with you."

The three trainers started walking away, waving goodbye to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy smiled, getting a few herbs to help the injured as she turned to them, "Good luck on your journey!"

The electric Pokémon were speaking as some of them started waving. Electabuzz, however, was looking at Ed as he turned to the others. He gripped his fists as he looked at the rest of the Pokémon. Teary-eyed, he started chasing after them to the cave. Nurse Joy sighed as she looked at him, "Someone's a bit emotional…"

The other Electabuzz nodded as they turned to each other. Some were immediately injured from Team Rocket. He was the only one standing that could fight. Nurse Joy then turned around as a wild Magnemite and a wild Pikachu went to follow him. It was obvious that he was going to seek revenge on what happened.

"I wonder why they would leave their own kind…," said Nurse Joy, looking at them, "I thought they wouldn't trust them because of what happened."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This cave is dark… like seriously dark," said Ed, waving the stick with fire.

"Oy," said Kevin, feeling around the cave, "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

Rachel sighed as she was coughing, "This seems very… rocky."

"You're telling me," said Ed and Kevin. Suddenly, they appeared in an open area. The trainers were looking in the area.

"Do you have other sticks?" asked Kevin, "The fire's about to run out!"

Ed noticed the fire starting to dim. First, Ed gave Kevin the partially lit stick. Immediately, Ed opened his backpack. Getting two more logs of fire, he gave one to Kevin. They used the flame from that stick and lit their logs. Ed sighed as he looked at the place.

"This is an open area," said Kevin.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Kevin turned around. Ed looked at Kevin as he raised an eyebrow. Rachel looked at them, "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Ed, "But, it sounded familiar… almost like…"

Suddenly, the earth started shaking. The trainers started shaking as something exploded from the cave. The trainers screamed as they saw an Onix pop out of the bedrock. However, something was different about this Onix. It was gold with black lines on his face.

"That's no ordinary Onix!" yelled Ed, looking at the Pokédex, "He seems shiny…"

"Well," said Rachel, looking at them, "If we don't do something, we're dead!"

"No shit, Rachel," said Ed.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I'm just saying."

Onix roared as he smacked his head into the wall. Rocks were coming down from the ground.

"Great," said Ed. The three trainers dodged toward the dirt as the rocks landed on the ground.

"That was Rock Throw," said Kevin, turning to Ed, "Do something!"

"Fine," said Ed, throwing the ball, "Come out, Squirtle!"

Squirtle popped out of his Poké Ball. Squirtle looked at Onix as he roared loudly.

"Use Water Gun!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle released a blast of water. The blast hit Onix. However, Onix shook off the water.

"Since when does water not work on an Onix?" asked Ed.

Onix charged in for the tackle attack. Squirtle yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Squirtle!"

Squirtle stood up. He rolled his eyes as he landed on the ground.

"Damn!" said Ed, looking at that Onix, "He's insanely tough."

Kevin sighed as he looked at Ed, "Let me take a crack at him."

"Go ahead," said Ed, abruptly, returning Squritle from his Poké Ball.

"Bayleef, come on out!" shouted Kevin, throwing Bayleef's Poké Ball out on the field.

Bayleef popped out of his Poké Ball.

"Bay… leef!" he shouted, landing on the ground.

Onix roared as he threw stones from his body. Bayleef yelled as he was smacked down into the dirt.

"Smack Down," said Ed, reading the Pokédex.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" shouted Kevin.

Bayleef released his vines and smacked Onix across the face repeatedly. Onix roared as he charged in.

"Vine Whip again. This time, snag him," shouted Kevin.

Bayleef nodded. Bayleef released his vines and snagged Onix from moving closer. Onix roared as he looked at him, screaming.

"Why didn't grass type moves work?" asked Ed.

Kevin sighed as he looked at him, "I don't know."

Onix roared. Kevin looked at him as he started petting him, "So, what's wrong with you?"

Onix roared again. Kevin walked around. His jaw dropped, seeing metal debris that was caught in the Pokémon.

"Wait…," said Kevin, walking toward the pieces. As he went to pull, Onix roared.

"You need to relax, Onix," said Kevin.

Onix smacked his tail back and forth as Kevin was slammed back and forth. Kevin shook his head as he pulled the debris out. Onix screamed as the metal plating landed on the ground.

"That plating was from the Power Plant explosion," said Ed.

"Wow," said Rachel.

Onix roared as he landed on the ground. Kevin sighed as he looked at the others, "Hey, he seems injured."

"Well, why don't we take him to the PokémonCenter?" asked Ed, "There's one in LavenderTown."

Kevin nodded as he applied some wound stuff to the Pokémon, "That's what I plan on doing… boy, for a Rock Pokémon, he has minor injuries in his tail."

"Well," said Ed, "I would capture him."

Kevin looked at him, "You really want me to capture this Onix?"

"Yeah," said Ed, looking at him, "I'm sure if we can get the reason to why he has a shiny color, it should solve everything."

Kevin nodded as he took out an empty Poké Ball, "I don't see why not."

He threw the ball at Onix. Onix roared as he was caught in the Poké Ball. The ball started wiggling. The trainers watched as the ball kept rolling. As it stopped rolling, there was a click to it.

"Damn," said Kevin, smiling, "I caught an Onix."

Ed sighed as he looked at Kevin. He then turned to the walls. His eyes grew as he saw an entrance above them with the rocks that spilled. Next to the rocks, there were cave paintings of Onix.

"Whoa, cave paintings," said Ed.

Rachel walked over and looked at the cave paintings. Cave paintings of people riding on Onix were sketched out.

"Do you think he's an Onix from an ancient civilization?" asked Kevin.

"Probably," said Ed, turning to them, "What does your Pokédex say?"

Kevin rubbed his chin as he reached into his pocket. As he took out his Pokédex, he looked up Onix. He stood there in shock, "Apparently, because of his shiny armor, he is able to deflect water and grass type moves. For some reason, the armor of Onix was the main coating for the ancient Onix thousands of years ago."

"He must be the last Onix," said Rachel, "He must've been lonely and the Power Plant debris injured him… the Pokémon was weakened because he was lonely for thousands of years."

"But, how long do Onix live?" asked Ed, "Unless there's something we don't know about."

Kevin sighed, "Well, hmm..."

"Well," said Rachel, "Before the fire burns out, let's get out that hole."

"Right," said Ed, walking up the hill of rocks.

* * *

Later that day…

"Ah," said Ed, walking out of the cave, "You know, as much as the Power Plant blew up and we screwed up by not getting the key to Zapdos, I'm glad that there was a shortcut to Rock Tunnel."

"Yeah," said Rachel, sitting on a boulder, "For once, it was like help."

"That was just pure luck though. We should have stayed and helped Nurse Joy," said Kevin, looking at Ed.

"I think Nurse Joy can handle it," said Ed, "Look at it this way, you got a Prehistoric Onix."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of stomping and bolt cracking. Ed turned to his right. He saw a wild Electabuzz, a Magnemite, and a Pikachu walk toward them. The trainers looked at each other as the wild Pokémon met up with them.

"Shouldn't you be back at the Power Plant?" asked Ed.

Electabuzz shook his head. Pikachu agreed and Magnemite moved his eye to the left and right, signifying a no.

"But, you do realize that we're on a journey?" asked Ed.

Electabuzz sighed as he stepped forward with his right hand stretched out. Pikachu hopped on top of Rachel's shoulder, nodding her head. Magnemite floated around Kevin.

"This feels so weird," said Rachel, "But, maybe they want to come with us so they can get revenge on Team Rocket?"

Electabuzz looked at him. Ed looked at Electabuzz. First off, for an Electabuzz to trust a human after a group of humans destroyed their base was something odd, yet peculiar. The other thing is that an Electabuzz is rarely captured. Ed grinned as he shook hands with him and it was obvious that Electabuzz was very sensitive unlike other Electabuzz.

"I'll promise to avenge what happened… but we are going to do it on my terms," said Ed, looking at Electabuzz, "Okay?"

Electabuzz's eyes started tearing as he went to hug him. Ed yelped as he was hugged tightly and then was electrocuted. Ed stood there, paralyzed a little bit. He then took out a Poké Ball. Electabuzz pushed the button. The ball opened up as Electabuzz went inside. No movement was made.

"Pikachu, want to join me?" asked Rachel, smiling, "You are so cute… and I'm sure we can handle Team Rocket together!"

Pikachu nodded as she jumped up in Rachel's arms.

"How 'bout it, Magnemite?" asked Kevin.

Magnemite closed his eye and nodded. Kevin threw a Poké Ball, capturing Magnemite.

"Sweet," said Ed, "So, electric Pokémon caught, a new problem arose, and now we can head to Lavender Town."

Kevin turned around as he looked at the road. It was a bit foggy. As they continued their way into the thick fog, they noticed a brown sign on the right. There was a black Pokémon Center and the brown sign began to become more legible.

"Welcome to Lavender Town," said Ed, "The Noble Town."

"Noble Town?" asked Rachel, looking at the town, "It's spooky."

"Let's go rest for the day at the Pokémon Center," said Ed, "And I am going to tell mom about what happened the past three days."

"Great," said Kevin, "I'll go to the grocery store and buy food!"

"Sweet," said Rachel, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kira smiled as she was in the submarine, heading back to headquarters. She had the Electric Orb in her hand with the yellow key. She looked at James and Christa who were piloting. She was also petting Arcanine.

"Just think," she said, looking at the orb, "Two more… and the Kanto Legendaries can be used for me. And if even if that doesn't work, I have a Plan B. However, those trainers should have died in the explosion. So, I don't have to worry about them meddling. See James? Plastic charges work all the time."

"Thanks, boss," said James, rolling his eyes. His thoughts were more on if his Squirtle was still alive and if he survived the explosion. He sighed as the submarine managed to get on the land. The wheels popped out as they drove through Route 9. Kira smiled as she looked at them.

"The Legendary Birds are mine!" she shouted.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah! The Power Plant went BOOM! And yeah, I wanted Electabuzz to be on Ed's team not because he wanted to catch one. I really wanted three electric Pokémon to get revenge on Team Rocket and they work. Next chapter will be in Lavender Town… depending on how I feel. Also, I added in a Rock Tunnel scene. Let's just say, to not have an adventure in Rock Tunnel would be insane. So, hence the Ancient Onix... wonder what will happen? Hmm... that's something you need to think about.

Please review!


	20. Phantom of the Tower

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 23: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 23: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister

Beedrill (male) Level 22: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Rage

Houndour (male) Level 22: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

Electabuzz (male) Level 27: Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Chapter 20: Phantom of the Tower**

After almost dying at the Power Plant, our heroes stopped in Lavender Town for a pit stop. They managed to get into the Pokémon Center, which was a purplish building next to the mountains that surround the city. Walking into the glass doors, Ed sighed as he placed his five Poké Balls on the table, waiting for Nurse Joy of Lavender Town to take them.

"So," said Ed, "I just want to say that this town is creepy… very creepy."

"Yeah," said Kevin, "We hardly saw anyone walking when we got into town."

"True," said Rachel, looking at Ed, "What were you thinking of coming down this way? We almost get killed and now we are in this creepy place! You're from Kanto, so you should know about which towns to avoid."

Ed laughed, "About that… I know the places but I don't know the description."

"BLAH!" screamed Rachel, falling on the ground.

Ed rolled his eyes as he turned to Kevin. Kevin shrugged as Nurse Joy walked toward them. She smiled, not saying a word as Ed's Pokémon was taken in for another check up. Chansey smiled as she walked over toward the trainers.

"Hey, can we get rooms for the night?" asked Ed.

Chansey nodded as she took out a golden key. Ed smiled as he looked at them, "See? I think this will be a great night for the three of us."

"Uh-huh," said Rachel, looking at him, "Shouldn't you probably talk to mom?"

Ed looked at her, "Yeah, once I clean up."

Rachel shook her head, "She's going to be freak when you tell her what happened?"

* * *

A few minutes later…

"So, you almost died in an explosion?" asked Kelly. Ed's mother was shaking her head on the other side of the phone in PalletTown as she was trying not to freak out, "And Team Rocket almost killed you."

Ed nodded as he was on his cell phone, "Yeah. I was surprised I didn't die."

"Well, I'm happy you didn't!" shouted Kelly, sighing, "Oh, my son. How's Squirtle treating you?"

"Better," said Ed, sighing, "But, still… he has a long way to go. And I have two badges now."

"Good. That means you only need six more. Right?" said Kelly, in a not so normal tone.

"Yep," said Ed.

"Wonderful," said Kelly, sighing.

Ed sighed, "Are you okay?"

"No. The fact that you went all the way over there and almost died by Team Rocket worries me," said Kelly, "But, at least you had a chance to call me since I didn't hear from you in like almost two weeks."

"Oh," said Ed, sighing.

"Yeah," said Kelly, "Anyway, so where are you?"

"Lavender Town," said Ed.

"Really?" she asked, "You are all the way on the other side of Kanto?"

Ed nodded, "Yep. I'm supposedly heading to Fuchsia Gym."

"Uh… that's a little far walk. It's a month walk," said Kelly, "Maybe two if you're lucky. By the time you get down there, Rachel won't be able to get into the contests."

"I was going to the Saffron Contest when I get into Saffron City," said Ed.

Kelly looked at him and shook her head, "You do realize the Saffron Contest is in a week? It takes five days to get from Lavender Town to Saffron City from what I hear. If Rachel wants to do that contest, I would go there."

Ed sighed as he looked at her, "Thank you Mother GPS."

Kelly laughed, "Anytime, pain in the ass. Now, go relax and don't get yourself killed."

"Thanks," said Ed, "Love you… yep, bye."

As he hung up the phone, Kevin and Rachel looked at him as he sat down with the others, "Okay, so Mom just told me that the Saffron Contest is in a week. Do you think you can be ready for the next contest?"

Rachel nodded, "No problem. But, why?"

"Well, I checked the map online while I was talking with Mom. By the time we get to Saffron City like we originally planned on doing, you would miss your contest and since we are close to Saffron City, why not?" asked Ed.

Rachel grinned. She smiled, "You have the map. You make the rules."

"Sweet," said Ed, "Tomorrow we head to Saffron."

"Great," said Kevin, sighing as he sat down in his room. There was a knock at the door. Ed walked over and opened the door. Nurse Joy smiled as she had a tray with the Poké Balls, "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Ed, taking the Poké Balls.

"Isn't there a gym in Saffron City?" asked Kevin.

Ed sighed as he looked at Kevin, "Yeah."

"So, let's battle the Saffron Gym?" asked Kevin.

Ed looked at him as he shrugged in response, "Sure… even though I read the gym leader's biography."

"Who? Sabrina?" asked Kevin.

Rachel turned around, "SABRINA?!"

Ed and Kevin looked at each other as they turned to Rachel. She was jumping up and down at hyper speed as she was looking at them, "I LOVE SABRINA! BEST ACTRESS EVER!"

"She's an actress?" asked Ed.

"Hello? Yes!" shouted Rachel, smiling, "She's even a coordinator judge!"

Ed turned to Kevin. Kevin nodded as he looked at him.

"Sweet," said Ed, smiling.

Kevin sighed as he looked at them, "So, what can we do in the meantime?"

"Simple," said Rachel, "Let me take a shower and then take a nap."

"Or better," said Ed, laughing. He looked out the window. He pointed at a tall grey tower that was made out of stone. It had gravestones on the bottom with a wooden door about five blocks away.

"What is that?" asked Kevin.

"Pokémon Tower. It's a pokémon cemetery!" said Ed, smiling.

"Sweet," said Kevin.

"Uh… can I protest?" asked Rachel.

"No, we're going," said Ed.

"Eddie, I hate cemeteries," said Rachel, sighing, "When I was in Kalos and I was on vacation, I smacked into a headstone with a golf cart and was attacked by ghost Pokémon… I was on vacation when that happened."

"At least you didn't smack your car into a pole of a cemetery," muttered Ed, "At least, your dad's."

Rachel turned around and started laughing, "YOU SMACKED A POLE? OH MY GOD!"

"At least I didn't decimate a grave," said Ed looking at Rachel, "Or at least disturb the cemetery environment!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Why am I the only trainer that actually uses their head?"

* * *

An hour later…

The trainers were sitting outside as they saw the PokémonTower above them. The skies were getting greyer as they were looking at each other.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," said Ed, "Want to discover some Ghost Pokémon?"

"No," said Rachel, "I actually want to stay here."

Ed smiled and turned to her, "Look at it this way. It's payback for what happened in ViridianForest."

"You're blaming me for what happened over there?" asked Rachel, "That was over a month ago!"

"What happened?" asked Kevin.

"Don't worry about it, Kev," said Ed, walking toward the wooden door. As he opened the door, Ed's face turned completely white with fear. He saw a whole floor full of graves, including a grave where there was already a red casket on top. Ed walked inside as he looked at it. He noticed some webs and only candles being lit. Kevin walked in with Rachel close behind.

"This is really scary… Eddie why?" asked Rachel.

Ed laughed, "Because… I want to explore the tower."

"Well, this is insane," she said.

Suddenly, the door slammed behind them. Rachel turned around as she went to grab the door. The door was stuck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Rachel, "WE'RE SCREWED!"

"And I thought I would be the one to die first," muttered Ed, "Just like in typical horror movies."

"Yeah," said Kevin, "In this case, it could be the other way around."

Rachel turned around, "What are you saying?"

Ed and Kevin grinned as Rachel rolled her eyes, "Wonderful."

_"FOOLISH HUMANS!"_

The trainers piled up next to each other as the voice boomed throughout the floor.

"May I help you?" asked Ed, worried.

_"YOU HAVE DISTURBED THE POKEMON TOWER. A PLACE WHERE SPIRITS REST FROM THEIR DEATHS… HOW DARE YOU RUIN THEIR PEACE?"_

"Uh…," said Ed, "We were just sightseeing."

_"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! THIS ISN'T A PLACE FOR SIGHTSEEING! IT'S HAUNTED!"_

"We can tell," said Rachel, looking at them.

Ed laughed as he looked at her, "Come on. A spooky voice isn't going to scare me."

The other two trainers looked at each other and shook their heads. As they climbed up the stone staircase, they saw more gravestones. Ed laughed as he walked on the floor. As he stepped on the floor, a popping sound was heard. Kevin turned around, seeing a red dart flying toward him.

"Ed!" yelled Kevin, tackling him to the ground. The dart smacked into the wall. Rachel stood there with a look of horror as Ed looked at Kevin, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ed, groaning, "What was that?"

Rachel turned around. She noticed a red dart, "This."

As she walked to touch it, they heard the sound of another voice.

"Don't touch the dart!"

The trainers turned around. There was a ninja like warrior that floated toward them.

"Guys," she said, "That's poisoned. I wouldn't touch it."

Rachel nodded, leaving the dart alone. The ninja stood on two feet as she was armed with a sword. She had red gauntlet gloves with purple and black armor.

"Who are you?" asked Ed.

"I am the ones that saved you from being captured… at the Power Plant," she said.

Ed looked at her, "You were the one that saved us from Zapdos and Kira?"

"Yep," she said, smiling, "And killing the Team Rocket Grunts without them knowing."

"So…," said Kevin, "What brings you here?"

"You need my help to get to the top of the tower?" she asked, "Then, you are going to need me as your guide."

"May we ask you what your name is?" asked Ed.

The ninja looked at him and walked slowly toward the floor. She took out her shruikens. As the stars hit the ground, the darts flew across the room. She turned toward Ed, "We'll talk about me later."

Ed nodded. The trainers continued up the stairs and into the next level of the tower. Amazed that it was the third floor, the ninja was very smart where most of the traps were. Ed looked at the others as they managed to get through the floors no problem. The traps were as follows: the third floor had spikes that crush someone on either side. The fourth floor had trap doors that brought you down back to the first floor and the fifth floor had tons of throwing knives, which the ninja decided not to destroy. She thought it would be fun to see if they could easily dodge the trap, which they did. However, there were cuts on their sleeves. Laughing, they managed to get into a blue portal where they were able to relax a little bit.

"That wasn't too bad," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Rachel, "Those knives sting like a bitch. I'm surprised my arm didn't get cut off."

The ninja laughed, "I only did that to see how brave you were."

"Well, that was clever," said Kevin.

_"SILENCE!"_

The trainers turned around, seeing more gravestones. A white skull appeared above them. Rachel screamed as she hugged Ed tightly.

_"YOU SHALL NOT PASS! YOU MADE IT THIS FAR BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET PASSED THE PHANTOM OF POKEMON TOWER!"_

The sound of laughter filled the room. The trainers turned around toward each other.

"The Phantom of the PokémonTower?" asked Rachel, laughing hysterically, "Please."

The trainers continued walking toward the sixth floor. Immediately, the rangers turned around as they felt the ground shaking. Ed turned around as he saw a dark purple Pokémon appear. The trainers stood behind Ed.

"So… a Gengar," said Ed.

"Gengar?" asked Kevin, looking at the Pokémon.

"What's a Gengar?" asked Rachel, scared.

"Gengar is a ghost type Pokémon," said Ed, "And he seems very angry that we are here."

"GENGAR!" he screamed. Gengar released a dark purple ball from his body. The ninja jumped up while the others dodged the attack. Ed took out his Pokédex, "Guys, that was Shadow Ball."

"Damn," said Rachel, seeing the explosion, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for a fight!"

"Me too!" said Ed, grabbing his Poké Ball, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

Squirtle popped out of his Poké Ball, "Squirtle! Squir-TLE? SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle jumped up and smacked Ed across the face with his tail. Ed looked at him, "Don't be scared… battle!"

Gengar laughed as he jumped up stretching out his claw. Squirtle screamed as Gengar charged forward with his claw. The claws were glowing bright red.

"Squirtle, use Protect!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle screamed as he shrunk his arms, legs, and head in his shell. A green aura surrounded him as Gengar struck. Protect stopped Gengar from attacking.

"Water Gun!" yelled Ed.

Water shot out of Squirtle's body. Gengar laughed as he got a good spray. Gengar laughed as he looked at him.

"Really?" asked Ed.

"Apparently, he's happy that he got a shower," said Rachel. She then jumped up with a laugh, "That's it!"

"What?" asked Ed.

"Pikachu, you're up!" shouted Rachel.

The ball opened up as Pikachu landed on the ground. Pikachu stood there scared. Rachel nodded, "I know you're scared, but all you got to do is use Thundershock."

Pikachu looked at Rachel with a look of horror and then back at Gengar. Pikachu closed his eyes as red cheeks began to electrify. Yellow bolts came out as Gengar was hit hard by the attack. Gengar yelled as he looked at them, "GENGAR!"

The trainers turned around as they saw a group of purple Pokémon that had a face with hands.

"Haunter!" yelled Ed.

"Haunter?" asked Kevin.

"Sweet," said the ninja.

"How the hell is that sweet? Haunter is scary!" said Ed.

"Haunter… Haunt… Haunt!" shouted Haunter.

Kevin sighed as he looked at them, "Now, what do we do?"

Ed sighed as he looked at Kevin, "Uh… I don't know."

Immediately, the Haunter stopped screaming. The trainers turned around as they saw a man walking toward them. The trainers watched as he had a black cane. He wore a purple suit with a black tie. He had a Duskull like helmet with greenish hair.

"How dare you come and beat my traps… and then electrocute Gengar?" he asked.

Ed looked at him, "So, you must be the Phantom."

"Yes I am," said Phantom, looking at the trainer, "You and your little Squirtle were no match for my Gengar."

"That was your Gengar?" asked Ed, "We thought it was wild."

Phantom looked at him, "You thought it was wild?"

"Or an illusion," said Kevin, looking at Phantom.

The ninja stood forward, "I sense dark aura around you."

"You… I heard of you and what you are… you are a member of the Fuchsia Ninjas!" said Phantom.

"Fuchsia Ninjas?" asked Ed.

The ninja nodded, "That's right. But, that's another story for another day."

Phantom looked at her. Ed turned to Phantom as he looked at him, "But, don't think I will let you go… I do have tricks up my sleeve."

Kevin laughed, "And I have a trick up my sleeve."

He took out his Poké Ball, "Abra, come on out!"

Abra popped out of his Poké Ball. Phantom stood there with anger, "How dare you bring a Psychic type into my presence? Haunter, Hypnosis! Knock them all to sleep. They will be cursed."

"Abra, Teleport!" yelled Kevin.

Abra nodded. His eyes began to glow bright green as they disappeared. The red waves missed them with ease.

"Damn them!" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Not bad," the ninja said. The trainers looked up, realizing that it was pitch black and dark. Walking back to the PokémonCenter, Ed sighed as he looked at her, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Sure: Elemental Firebird," she said.

Ed stopped as he looked at her, "Elemental? Can I call you El instead?"

She smiled as she looked at him, "Sure."

Ed looked at her and then at Rachel. Rachel sighed as she was looking at the others, "That's an interesting name."

The ninja nodded, "Yep."

"Well, are you ever going to take off that mask?" asked Kevin.

"Nah," El said, "Since, I'm a ninja in training, I can't expose myself to the public."

Ed looked at her, "What about us? The three of us won't tell."

El sighed. She shook her head as she walked toward the Pokémon Center, "Let's just get to the Pokémon Center."

"Wait!"

The trainers turned around. Phantom stood there with his cane raised to the sky. The trainers looked at him with anger as he looked at him.

"No one escapes Phantom!" he said.

Ed looked at him. Squirtle, who was released from his Poké Ball turned to Rachel's Pikachu. The two of them turned to the trainer.

"Well, no offense," said Ed, "But, that was scary as shit. I am not coming back here."

Phantom sighed, "Well, I apologize… but I had to teach you a lesson about walking into graveyards."

"No offense," said Kevin, looking at Phantom, "We just wanted to know if it was haunted."

The Phantom laughed, "Only the sixth floor."

The trainers looked at each other and then at Phantom. Phantom laughed as he looked at them, "I only put traps into protect you guys from disturbing the wild Haunter and Gengar that live there."

"Aren't there Gastly too?" asked Ed.

"That was on the top floor," said Phantom, smiling, "However, even though Gengar was hit by the attack, you used quick thinking."

Rachel smiled, "Well, we had to defend ourselves somehow."

Elemental looked at Phantom, "You really know how to scare your visitors."

"Only thieves," said Phantom, "Like those thieves at the Power Plant… stealing Zapdos."

Ed looked at him, "You saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah," said Phantom, pointing to the top, "At the top of the tower, you can see the Power Plant… or what used to be the Power Plant."

Rachel sighed, "I don't want to talk about them."

Phantom nodded, "Understandable. So, where are you headed too?"

"Saffron City," said Ed, smiling.

"Ah," he said, ready to walk away, "Good luck… and please, be nice to ghosts."

The trainers looked at each other as they saw Phantom disappear into the fog. It didn't make sense.

"Didn't he want to kill us for trespassing?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah," said Rachel, "That's so weird."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Ed. He turned to the others and rolled his eyes, "But, we will never come back here."

"Agreed," said Kevin.

"I second that," said Rachel.

El nodded, "Okay."

"Ah," said Ed, walking along the sidewalk. El walked up toward him, "So…"

"So," said Ed.

"May I tag along with you guys?" she asked.

The trainers stopped walking. Ed smiled, turning to the other two trainers. Rachel smiled as she looked at her.

"Sure," said Ed, raising his hand. El smiled, giving him a high five. The trainers smiled as they walked back to the Pokémon Center. For tomorrow: they head to Saffron City.

* * *

A/N: And that is where I end. So, yeah I thought it would be nice to debut our next character: Elemental Firebird. And the fact that she is a series regular will be awesome. Yeah, I decided to give Rachel and Kevin a scare of their lives… and honestly without that character, they would have all died, just saying.

So, that is it. Next chapter… well, you will like. I hope to see you soon!


	21. The Darth Vader of Team Rocket

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 25: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 25: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister

Beedrill (male) Level 24: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Rage

Houndour (male) Level 24: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

Electabuzz (male) Level 27: Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Darth Vader of Team Rocket**

The trainers were walking along an open field for the past few days, as well as training the Pokémon. Route 8 was actually more relaxed than the other routes they have been on. The fields were flat with a dirt path. On either side, there were trees planted along the route. Flowers were along the route and the petals were bright and colorful. Rachel smiled as she sat down on the grass.

"This feels a lot better than walking through the mountains!" said Rachel, stretching her body, "Ah!"

Ed turned around, "Rachel, Saffron City is literally one mile away and you are just going to sit there?"

"I need a break," said Rachel, whining.

"Rachel, literally, it's just around the corner," said Kevin.

El shook her head, "You lazy."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You lazy," the ninja said.

"Remember, she was the one that was lost in the woods for four days before I found her," said Ed, smiling.

"Three…," said Rachel.

"Four," said Ed.

"Three," said Rachel.

"Four," said Ed.

"I don't remember," the coordinator said.

Rachel sighed as she got up from the grass. The trainers continued walking along the field for the past hour. Immediately, the trainers stood there in shock as they saw a purple building higher than the rest along with the rest of the other buildings. Ed turned to Kevin, "Welcome to Saffron City!"

"Damn," El said, "That's a huge city!"

"This is amazing!" said Rachel, "Anyone want to go sightseeing?"

Ed nodded as he looked at her, "Of course!"

Twenty minutes later, the trainers stepped forward into the city of Saffron. Literally, most of the houses had golden roofs. The paths were made of concrete and stone. As they were walking, Ed walked around as he saw a purple building that had an unusual dome shape. There was a golden badge on top of the building.

"Ooh," said Kevin, "I wonder…"

Ed nodded as he looked at the sign, "Saffron City Pokémon Gym."

"Sweet!" said Rachel, "Let's see if you can sign up."

"There's another note underneath," said Ed, looking at the paper, "Saffron City Gym is closed due to renovations. The Institutes for Psychics are still open. Thank you for your cooperation- Sabrina."

Kevin sighed as he looked at Ed, "Well, so much for going here."

"Hey, we still have my contest," said Rachel.

El looked at the two trainers, "Well, I guess we have to go to Vermillion City. There's a gym down there."

"I guess we will," said Ed, "After Rachel's contest. Meanwhile, let's keep exploring."

Rachel looked at him. Sighing, they continued walking. However, little did they know that there was a little something going on over at the gym.

Inside the gym, there were a few Psychics that were tied together in the battlefield with duct tape. The battlefield was crimson red with golden edges. There were lit orange like candles along the dark blue walls. They looked at a few people that were in the shadows.

"I sense who you are… you guys are no good thieves who plan on using Pokémon for your own good," said one of them.

"Well, for Team Rocket's sake, that's what we do," the guy said. He raised his glasses. His bluish eyes were revealed as he raised his pistol from his holster, "But, I would keep quiet if I were you… we stole some of your Alakazam for a reason."

"Look," one of the psychics said, "I can sense that you are full of evil. But, please, allow us to talk."

"I will not discuss this any further," he said, "Now, either you guys surrender the gym to Team Rocket or deal with the consequences!"

"When Sabrina gets back here, you will pay for this!" shouted the psychic.

"Oh no," he said. He pulled the top of the gun back and released the top. The bullet clicked into place, "By the time she gets here, it will be too late."

One of the psychics began to close his eyes. Instantly, a blue aura surrounded the weapon. Disappearing, the trainer pulled the trigger. An explosion appeared as the pistol landed on the ground. His hand was covered in blood as he looked at him, "Damn you…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah," said Ed, lying on the bed in the Pokémon Center, "This city is amazing! Too bad the gym's shut down."

"Yeah," said Kevin, on the computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Ed, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin turned his chair, "To do research on my Onix. I wanted to do that in Lavender Town, but someone wanted to get himself killed by the Phantom of Pokémon Tower."

"Excuse me. I wanted to look at a Pokémon Cemetery," said Ed.

"I know," said Kevin, typing, "Wow, this Onix supposedly is the last of its kind… and they said they had no idea where it was in the Rock Tunnel. You know, I could be famous for it?"

"Yeah," said Ed, turning to Kevin, "Which could cause publicity."

"True," said Kevin, looking at the computer, "And with Team Rocket… that's not a good sign."

"Yep," said Ed, nodding his head.

Knocking on the door, Ed lifted his head as Rachel and El walked into the room. Rachel smiled as she took out a mini pole as well as a sparkling black dress.

"What do you think?" asked Rachel.

"Nice," said Kevin, "But, aren't you going to wear the red dress again?"

"I bought five sparkly dresses. One dress per contest… one dress per ribbon," said Rachel, smiling.

El looked at her backpack and then at her, "I honestly don't know how you fit it."

Rachel looked at El, "I have a mini-portable case. Watch."

She reached into her backpack and picked up a golden box. Pressing the red button, the golden box broke out, transforming into her vanity and dress closet, "It's a new Kalos Region invention."

"So," said Ed, "How do you put it back?"

Rachel laughed, "Well… that's the thing. I don't know!"

Ed dropped his jaw and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor, "Do you at least have the instruction manual?"

"Yeah, it's in the vanity drawer!" said Rachel, smiling.

Ed muttered to himself, "Why did she have to choose the coordinator route?"

Rachel and El lifted the vanity to the corner of the room as Rachel smiled. She looked at the sun setting in the west, "We should go get dinner!"

"Where?" asked Ed, "There are too many places."

"Simple," said Rachel, looking at them, "We can go to that pizza place next to the Saffron Gym. It's Pokémon Trainer approved."

Ed sighed, "I don't see why not."

"Uh…," said Kevin, "I wonder about Onix though."

"As long as you don't tell them it's ancient," said Ed, smiling.

Kevin laughed, "I guess."

* * *

Two hours later…

The doors opened up to the pizza restaurant. As they were asked to sit down, the trainers received menus. Ed opened up the menu while the other Pokémon were sitting outside, playing and eating together. Onix was snuggled by itself. Pikachu and Clefairy were having a conversation whereas Bayleef, Spearow, Fennekin, and Abra were talking to each other. Magnemite, Houndour and Pidgeotto were also talking. Squirtle was eating by himself. Electabuzz was sitting there, also eating alone.

"So," said Ed, "Decisions…"

"Mm… the Barbeque Pizza looks good," said Kevin.

"Yeah," said Rachel, smiling.

El smiled, "I love the Broccoli slice."

"That's a good one too," said a voice.

The trainers looked up. There was a woman that had green long hair. She wore a golden tank top with black shoes. She had pink bracelets on her wrists and her eyes were blue.

"Hello," said Ed, smiling, "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader. I know who all of you are. Let me explain, Ed is from Pallet Town with a Squirtle that hasn't opened up. Kevin is from New Bark Town in Johto. El or Elemental is a Fuchsia Ninja and Rachel is a coordinator from Lumiose City in Kalos," she said.

"You definitely are awesome!" said Ed.

"I had psychic powers at birth so I can easily tell who you are and your good intentions. Thank you," said Sabrina, smiling, "But, I am here because my gym was taken over."

"Taken over? It was closed for renovations," said Kevin.

"It wasn't," said Sabrina.

The trainers stopped and looked at each other. Ed looked at Sabrina, raising his eyebrow, "So, I'm guessing…"

"Yes. I knew about the Power Plant and all four of you were involved in trying to prevent Team Rocket from stealing Zapdos," said Sabrina, smiling, "They are on the rise again for a reason that is uncertain. But, I can feel that it's not looking good. Especially, since they stole some of the Alakazam from the gym."

"ALAKAZAM?" asked Ed and Kevin.

Rachel looked at them, "What's an Alakazam?"

"Let's just say Alakazam is like the best Psychic Type Pokémon any trainer should have… especially Psychic Pokémon trainers," said Ed.

Sabrina smiled, "Yep. They are very intelligent Pokémon and have really good connections with trainers."

Kevin looked at the others, "Hence, why I have an Abra."

Sabrina walked over toward Abra. Abra looked up as Sabrina was smiling. There was no need for talking because it was obvious that Abra and Sabrina were speaking telepathically.

"Wow, she seems to have a strong connection," said Kevin.

"Yeah," said Ed, scratching his chin.

Sabrina lifted her head toward Kevin as she walked over toward him, "It seems that you and Abra have a good connection."

"Thanks," said Kevin, smiling.

Sabrina sighed as she looked at them, "Well, finish eating so we can stop Team Rocket."

"Sweet," said Ed, smiling, "Let's kick some more Team Rocket butt."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The trainers walked toward Saffron Gym. As the trainers stood outside the front doors, the automatic doors were set to unlock.

"Great," said Ed.

Sabrina nodded, "I got this."

Her eyes began to glow bright blue. The trainers watched as the doors were forced open without any physical force. Sabrina turned around, "Let's go."

The trainers walked inside. The doors of the battlefield opened up. Immediately, the three Psychics were tied up as three Rocket Grunts were exposed, followed by a person. He had a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt on and black jeans. He had black-red shoes. Also, he had blue eyes and black framed glasses with brownish hair. His right hand was bandaged up.

"Who are you?" asked Sabrina.

"Simple…," he said, "Team Rocket Admin Chris. Kira's second-in command."

Ed's eyes narrowed at Chris as the others stood next to him. He turned to them, "Didn't you guys die at the Power Plant?"

Rachel stepped forward, "You really are a pain in the ass, you know."

"Yeah, just return the Alakazam, release Sabrina's students and then leave," said El, taking out her saber, "Unless you want to feel my wrath."

Chris laughed as he looked at her. Snapping his fingers on his left hand, El's saber was thrown at the wall. The trainers watched as the saber actually pierced the wall. El turned around as Chris grinned, "Do you really think you could easily threaten me with a saber? Not to mention, I knew you were the ones that slaughtered half the Rocket Grunts? Why use weapons when we got Pokémon?"

"Because you use weapons to get what you want!" said El.

"It's easier that way," said Chris, smiling.

El grew angry as she took out her Poké Ball, "Well, in that case, I have no choice."

"Wait, El," said Ed.

"Too late," said El, looking at Ed, "Ariados, I choose you!"

Ariados, a red spider Pokémon appeared on the field. Chris laughed as he looked at her, "Very well. If it's a battle you want… Charizard, come on out!"

Charizard popped out of his Poké Ball. As Charizard landed on the ground, the tail on his flame ignited.

"Holy crap!" yelled Ed, "Uh, are you sure you want to battle him?"

"A ninja never backs down," said El, "Ariados, use Toxic!"

Ariados spat out a purple sludge from his mouth.

"Charizard, burn the toxic with Flamethrower!" shouted Chris. Charizard screamed as he released a stream of flames as the toxic sludge dispersed, "Now, use Sunny Day!"

Charizard screamed as a golden beam of energy hitting the ceiling. Sabrina sighed as she smacked her hand with her face, "So much for the ceiling."

The sunlight began to intensify as Charizard's flames were getting intense.

"Damn!" said Ed.

"Use Flamethrower again!" shouted Chris.

Charizard yelled as he released another stream of flames.

"Quick, Ariados! Double Team!" shouted El.

Ariados nodded as she split into twenty Ariados, surrounding Charizard.

"Now, Sludge Bomb!"

All of the Ariados released a bomb of purple sludge.

"Fly up!" shouted Chris.

Charizard jumped up, flapping his wings. Charizard looked down to see a shadow of Ariados.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard released a stream of flames. El looked up. But, before she could say anything, Ariados was burnt. Ariados yelled as her legs crippled and landed on the ground.

"ARIADOS!" shouted El.

"Aria… dos," the spider shouted, crippled.

"Ha!" said Chris, "Easy."

El sighed as she returned her Pokémon to her Poké Ball. Chris laughed as he looked at El, "That was your worst mistake. Sending a bug to defeat Charizard, are you stupid?"

Ed turned to El, "I got this. Squirtle, get your ass out of your Poké Ball!"

Squirtle popped out of his Poké Ball. Squirtle looked at Charizard. Charizard flames popped out of his mouth.

"Really?" asked Chris, laughing, "That is insane… However, you chose your path. Charizard, Solarbeam!"

Charizard nodded. Charizard's mouth began to glow bright white.

"Squirtle, use Protect!" said Ed, turning to Squirtle. Squirtle looked at Ed as he stood there, shaking his head, "Now's not the time to disobey me."

Charizard looked down as Chris smiled, looking at him, "Fire!"

Charizard opened his mouth. A white beam shot out, heading straight toward Squirtle. Squirtle froze seeing the beam coming toward him.

"SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRTLLLLLLLLLE!" shouted Ed.

* * *

A/N: And this is how we start the main Saffron City arc! Yes, I made Chris the Darth Vader of Team Rocket, hence why he's able to use special powers. As you can see, this is going to be an arc of interesting things to happen. So, yeah… please, review!


	22. Battle of the Force

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 25: Rapid Spin, Bite, Water Gun, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 25: Whirlwind, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister

Beedrill (male) Level 24: String Shot, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Bug Bite, Rage

Houndour (male) Level 24: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

Electabuzz (male) Level 27: Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Chapter 22: Battle of the Force**

"SQUIIIIIIIIRTLLLLLE!" shouted Ed.

"I can't watch," said Rachel, closing her eyes.

BOOM! An explosion occurred on the battlefield. The trainers were coughing up smoke as there were a few cracks in the battlefield. The smoke cleared up a little bit as Chris smiled, "Yes, I win!"

Ed looked at him angrily as the smoke was clearing out. However, Ed could see hints of green light. Squirtle was in his shell, protected by the attack. Chris's face was priceless as Squritle wasn't even scratched by the attack.

"How?" asked Chris, "It wasn't even obeying you."

Ed shrugged, "I don't know."

Squirtle looked at Charizard angrily.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" yelled Ed.

Squirtle released a blast of water from his mouth. Charizard flew up from the sky. Chris smiled, "Solarbeam!"

Squirtle looked up as another white beam emerged from Charizard's mouth.

"Squirtle, Protect!"

Squirtle shrunk his body in the shell. But, before he could activate the move, Solarbeam hit. Squirtle yelled as he smacked into Ed's arms. Squirtle coughed and fainted. Charizard landed on the ground, roaring as he released a burst of flames.

"Ha," said Chris, "How does it feel to lose?"

Ed looked at Squirtle. Sabrina walked forward toward the others, "I will deal with him. After all, this is my gym. Kadabra, come out!"

Kadabra popped out of his Poké Ball. He had a human body structure with two ears on either side of his head. A red star appeared on his head with narrow, black eyes. The brown armor was larger than an Abra's. Finally, he carried a spoon that was twisted.

"Whoa, a Twisted Spoon!" said Kevin.

"What's a Twisted Spoon?" asked Ed.

"It boosts Psychic power attacks!" said Kevin.

Ed nodded, "Oh."

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" yelled Chris.

Charizard yelled as he released a stream of flames. Sabrina closed her eyes. A blue aura surrounded Kadabra as he stretched his spoon out.

"Psychic…," she said.

Kadabra opened his eyes. The stream of flames were turning around and heading toward Charizard. Charizard was hit by the flames. Charizard narrowed his eyes as he headed toward Kadabra. Kadabra then used his spoon to cause Charizard to freeze in his tracks.

"Kadabra, Psybeam!" shouted Sabrina.

Kadabra released a rainbow beam from his spoon. Charizard screamed as he was hit hard.

"Charizard, use Roost!" yelled Chris.

"Kadabra, Confusion!" said Sabrina.

Kadabra released his spoon as Charizard went to use Roost. Charizard screamed as a pink aura surrounded him. Charizard then turned around and released flames at Chris. Chris yelled as he Charizard started attacking. The Rocket Grunts looked at each other as they were running away from the Pokémon Gym.

"Well," said Kevin, untying the Psychics, "That was a bit insane."

"Yeah," said Rachel, "That was hilarious. That sucks for Chris."

"Yes," said Sabrina, smiling as she was petting Kadabra, "Anyway, I know you two want to challenge me for my badge…"

Ed and Kevin looked at each other. Sabrina reached into her pocket. She took out a golden circle badge. Ed and Kevin looked at each other as she looked at them, "The Marsh Badge is all yours… that is if you plan to challenge me. I can tell you have feelings of worry."

"That's because Kadabra is at a high level," said Ed, gulping, "He beat Charizard without a problem."

Kevin shook his head, "I don't even know if I'm ready to challenge you yet."

"Eventually, you will need to come back to face me," said Sabrina, smiling, "By the way, I say if you want to challenge another gym leader, there's a gym in Vermillion."

"Yes," said Ed, smiling as he turned around toward them, "We might as well go to Vermillion City."

Sabrina looked at him and shook her head. Obviously, he wasn't getting the hint.

Rachel marched in front of them, "Not so fast, trainer… why are we here originally?"

Ed looked at her. Rachel turned around, "Well?"

"Uh…," said Ed.

"Uh…," said Rachel.

"The Pokémon Contest," said Kevin, smiling. Ed stood there with a dumbfounded look as she turned to him. Ed rolled his eyes and nodded as he turned to Rachel. Sabrina smiled as she snapped her fingers. Ed yelled as he tripped on the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Ed.

"Rolling your eyes," said Sabrina, giggling with Rachel behind her. Rachel turned to her, "Are you ready for the contest?"

Rachel grinned, "I can't wait for this contest!"

El smiled as she turned to her, "You're going to look awesome in the contest!"

Rachel smiled as she turned to her, "El, we need to go shopping!"

"You can just wear the red dress!" said Ed.

"True," the coordinator exclaimed, "But, I would rather wear the color of this city! Imagine me wearing a golden dress? That would be awesome."

Sabrina chuckled, "I can't wait to see your performance. I can sense that even though you have a brain of a squirrel sometimes, you seem to be a pretty good coordinator."

Rachel looked at her with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Chris stood there with a confused Charizard as he was throwing flames back and forth. He sighed, pushing the glasses up as he turned to the other grunts.

"So," said Chris, "Sabrina's one tough trainer… I was so close to tying up those kids."

"WHAT KIDS?"

Chris reached his pocket, taking out his transceiver, "Hey, boss."

"Don't start with me," shouted Kira, "I'm now going to ask you. What kids are you talking about?"

"I saw three kids and a Squirtle try to take our operation down at the Saffron Gym," said Chris.

Kira's voice remained silent on the other line, "They are still alive?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah… they are still alive."

Kira grumbled as she looked at him, "And you didn't use your psychic powers to deal with them?"

"No," said Chris, sighing, "I was running around because Charizard tried to bake me."

"Ugh… you could have stopped him too," said Kira, sighing, "Go back there and do something… I want all the Psychic Pokémon for my little army."

"I already gave you 10 Pokémon," said Chris.

"Well, I want more. Go stop them! And Chris, I need to have a word with you. Return to HQ!" she said.

"Understood," said Chris, closing the transceiver, "You heard the boss, move!"

* * *

Later that night…

Ed and Kevin were sitting in the Pokémon Center, doing nothing but cleaning Poké Balls and keeping their Pokémon healthy. As the moon was lit, Ed yawned as he was looking at Kevin, "I am so tired… and so bored."

"I know," said Kevin, "I wonder… if there's a movie theatre."

"Movie Theatre? Probably," said Ed, looking at his cell phone. He then looked up at Kevin, "Rachel and El are out shopping… let's go see a movie!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "What movie?"

Ed took out a movie pamphlet from the newspaper that was on the table. He was smiling as he was looking at them.

"Let's see, we got… hmm… Life Down Under, We're the Ketchums, The Avengers," said Ed.

"Uh, the Avengers seems nice. What's it about?" asked Kevin.

"A group of 6 teens that are able to harness the 18 types of Pokémon to fight an inter-dimensional being who plans on collapsing the Pokémon World," said Ed, "Pretty action-packed if you ask me."

"Sweet," said Kevin, smiling as he grabbed his backpack, "Let's go."

An hour later…

"That was an awesome movie," said Ed, "Seeing those superheroes kick butt was amazing!"

The trainers were walking down the road in Saffron City. They were heading back to the Pokémon Center after spending two hours watching The Avengers, which was a full house in the movie theatre. Ed raised his hands behind his head. He sighed as he turned to Kevin.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Kevin, "You seem uneasy since we arrived at Saffron City."

"Well," said Ed. He stopped walking and turned to Kevin, "I'm thinking about challenging Sabrina."

"Uh… she seems a bit strong," said Kevin, looking at Ed, "What made you change your mind?"

"Well, we are here. We might as well challenge her," said Ed, "I mean, there's no point of going around the whole region to come back here again."

Kevin sighed as he looked at her, "Yeah, but I can use one Pokémon that could stand a chance. You don't have one."

"Correction: I do," said Ed, "Houndour."

Kevin nodded, "Right. I forgot about him… but what about the others?"

"I don't know," said Ed, sighing. They continued walking toward the Pokémon Center, "We'll see when we get there."

As they reached the end of the block, they turned left, heading into a street with lights that went straight through the road on either side. Ed yawned, as he looked to his right. Immediately, he stopped in his tracks. Kevin looked at him, wondering why he stopped walking so abruptly. Ed pulled Kevin by the shirt and pointed to something in the dark. Immediately, Ed noticed four guys dressed in black, heading to the Saffron Gym.

"Is that…," said Kevin.

"Let's find out," said Ed, walking stealthily towards them. Kevin sighed as he followed him.

They reached the Saffron Gym, seeing the grunts break the door open by shooting the lock open. As the door swung open, they started breaking into the Saffron Gym. Ed and Kevin nodded as they were walking toward the gym. However, there was a slight interruption.

"Eddie!" said Rachel. El was walking behind her as Rachel got her new dress concealed in a black bag, "I can't wait."

"We have other matters," said Ed, pointing to the gym doors.

"Oh…," said Rachel.

El looked at the doors and then at Ed, "Team Rocket?"

"I'm assuming so," said Ed.

As the trainers walked into the gym, they were walking into the battlefield. Lights automatically turned on as their faces were exposed. The Team Rocket Grunts had a bag full of Psychic Pokémon.

"Alright, so Chris decides to send his grunts to do his dirty work?" asked Ed.

The grunt turned around, "Get lost, kid."

"Oh no you didn't," said Ed, grabbing a Poké Ball.

The grunts nodded as they threw their Pokémon. Immediately, four Koffings, four Zubats, four Rattatas, and four Grimers.

"Sweet," said Kevin, looking at Ed, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," said Ed, "Pidgeotto, go!"

"Let's go, Abra!" yelled Kevin.

Ed turned to Kevin. Kevin shrugged.

"Go, Clefairy!" shouted Rachel, throwing a Poké Ball.

"Ariados, let's go!" shouted El.

Immediately, their Pokémon escaped the Poké Balls and they were ready for battle.

"Alright, Grimer… use Sludge!" said Rocket Grunt 1.

The Grimer released tons of black sludge, heading toward Pidgeotto. Ed laughed as he looked at the Grimer.

"Pidgeotto, counter with Twister!" shouted Ed.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings. A green like tornado emerged from his wings as the sludge went around the funnel, hitting the ground.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto charged in toward one of the Grimer. Grimer screamed as he landed on the ground. The other Grimer were getting enraged. Pidgeotto's powerful attack left a powerful dent, even though Grimer is just sludge.

"Oh boy," said Ed, looking at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto turned around, nodded at Ed and stood ready for additional instructions.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" shouted Rocket Grunt 2.

The blue bats started screeching. Blue waves emerged from their mouths, heading toward Clefairy.

"Quick, Clefairy… use Sing!" shouted Rachel.

Clefairy started singing. A pink wave of energy surrounded Clefairy. Immediately, musical notes popped out of her mouth as the waves of both Supersonic and Sing hit together.

"More power!" said Rocket Grunt 2.

"No way, Clefairy, increase your power!" yelled Rachel.

The waves of both Sing and Supersonic started to increase to the point where glass started breaking. Clefairy fell down and the other Zubat started to fall back a little bit.

"Zubat, use Leech Life!" shouted Rocket Grunt 2.

"Attract!" said Rachel.

Clefairy winked at them. Immediately, the four Zubat started to have hearts pop out of their eyes.

"Zubat!" yelled Rocket Grunt 2.

The Zubat were now talking with Clefairy. Rachel laughed as she looked at him, "Nice try."

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" shouted Rocket Grunt 3.

The Rattata jumped out, raising their fangs. El turned around as she looked at the Rattata, "Ariados, use Spider Web!"

Ariados released a green web. The Rattata screamed as they were trapped in the spider web.

"Now, use Sludge Bomb!" shouted El.

Ariados released a black bomb of sludge. The Rattata screamed as they were not also poisoned, but splattered in sludge. It was like a nuclear bomb. The sludge popped up into the air and then as it hit Rattata, it was a sludge mushroom cloud like effect.

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" yelled Rocket Grunt 4.

Koffing started releasing green smoke. Kevin coughed loudly as the smokescreen surrounded him.

"Now, use Tackle!" yelled Rocket Grunt 4.

The four Koffing tackled Abra. Abra yelled as he landed on the ground.

"ABRA!" yelled Kevin.

Abra was on the ground, crippled by the attack. The smokescreen subsided as Kevin went to pick him up. Immediately, the Rocket Grunt laughed as he looked at him, "I could use that Abra… seeing that it dodged a lot and could be useful. So, why don't you hand it over?"

"No way," said Kevin, looking at the Rocket Grunt.

"Then join Team Rocket," he said, smiling.

"Uh, fat chance," said Kevin, looking at Abra.

"Then, I'm taking him away!" shouted the grunt, "Koffing, Sludge the crap out of Abra and the trainer!"

Kevin closed his eyes as he hugged Abra, "Here we go…"

During that time, he began to think of what Sabrina was saying to him. Did he really have a psychic connection with Abra? Now was the time to ask that. Abra looked at him as Kevin's eyes stared at him.

_"Can you read my thoughts?" _

Abra nodded.

"Wow," said Kevin, seeing the sludge coming toward him. Immediately, Abra's eyes began to glow bright blue as they were teleporting across the field back and forth, dodging the sludge.

"Damn it!" yelled the Rocket Grunt, "Stay still!"

_"Abra, thank you… I guess Sabrina was right when she said that you had an awesome connection with humans. I should trust myself and you from now on."_

Abra nodded. Suddenly, they stopped teleporting. Abra floated up from the ground. A white aura surrounded Abra. Kevin stood there in awe as Abra began to evolve.

"Sweet!" said Kevin.

"It's evolving," said Ed, focusing on the Grimer.

Immediately, Kadabra appeared. He flipped and landed on the ground.

"Oh… even better," said the Rocket Grunt.

"Kadabra…," said Kevin, taking out his Pokédex.

_"I know Confusion and Disable…" _Kadabra said through Kevin's thought patterns. The question is how was he able to understand what Kadabra said. Kevin shook his head and then turned to the Koffing.

"Use Sludge!" yelled Rocket Grunt.

"DISABLE!" shouted Kevin.

Kadabra's spoon began to glow bright blue. Immediately, the Koffing were immobilized by the attack.

"Now, use Confusion!"

Kadabra released a pink aura from his spoon. The Koffing were caught in the waves and were thrown back and forth, hitting each other. The Koffing yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Pidgeotto… use Gust!"

"Clefairy… use Pound!"

"Ariados… use Take Down!"

Clefairy and Ariados charged in and smacked the other Pokémon. Pidgeotto then used Gust to put them into the pile of the Pokémon. The Rocket Grunts looked at each other as they went to run. El used her right hand. The doors closed.

"Shit," said the Rocket Grunts.

El then took out a green like web, which covered them all. The Rocket Grunts struggled to get out.

"Sweet," said Ed, turning to El.

"Got to stop evil somehow," said El.

"Very good," a voice said.

The trainers turned around. Immediately, Sabrina walked into the battlefield. She was wearing a black t-shirt with pink sweatpants and was wearing a white robe, "I already called the police. The Psychic Pokémon and I knew you would be coming… hence, why I didn't have to worry seeing that these trainers can handle battling you."

Ed smiled, "Thanks."

Sabrina smiled as she turned to him, "Well, Ed… still want to challenge me?"

Ed looked at her, "Yeah, I do."

"Good… we can have the battle after the contest tomorrow!" said Sabrina, smiling. She looked at Kadabra, who was with Kevin. Kevin was saying nothing, but it seemed that both of them are talking telepathically. Sabrina turned to Ed, "Perfect… I knew Kevin could unleash Abra's full power. I wonder if I can train him to be a Psychic…"

"Huh?" asked Ed.

"Nah, I don't think it's going to work," said Sabrina.

"You don't think or you don't know? I thought you could read people's futures," said Ed.

Sabrina looked at him, "Don't get wise with me… otherwise, I will just teleport you out of here."

Ed laughed a little bit, "No… no, I don't need that."

"Good," said Sabrina, smiling.

* * *

A/N: And that is where we end the chapter. What do you think? How do you think Kevin was able to clearly understand Kadabra telepathically? What are your theories? And also, who do you think could possibly be at the Saffron Contest tomorrow? Well, reviewing is the only way to find out.

Oh and I have to go back and edit, I realized that El's full name is actually Elementa Firebird. So, I'm sorry for all of you guys who thought her full name was Elemental.

Alright, got to go, have class. Please review!


	23. Saffron Contest Round 1

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 25: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bite, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 26: Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Sand-Attack, Whirlwind

Beedrill (male) Level 24: String Shot, Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

Houndour (male) Level 24: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

Electabuzz (male) Level 27: Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Chapter 23: Saffron Contest Round 1 **

It was a beautiful morning in Saffron City. Ed was already wide awake as he decided to train his Pokémon for the Saffron Gym before facing Sabrina at the Pokémon Gym tomorrow. He has a somewhat decent team. Overall, training is the top priority. Sabrina wasn't going to be easy like Misty or Forrest. Therefore, he has to be ready for everything.

Even though Sabrina seemed to be an awesome trainer, he has heard stories based on what Ash's mom told his parents. This explained why he was nervous to battle Sabrina in the first place and wanted to come back later. Apparently, Sabrina was not the Sabrina Ed knew prior to his journey. Ash lost to Sabrina's Kadabra. However, Ash and his friends were captured and sent down to Sabrina's mini doll town like collection. It was probably one of the freakiest stories Ed has ever heard of. But, overall the Haunter Ash caught taught Sabrina to smile. So, overall it was a win-win situation. But, Ed felt uneasy. He still has to struggle with Squirtle at times, he has to deal with Electabuzz's emotional problems, and he has to break up fights between Pidgeotto and Squirlte. How will his team learn to work together if he has to deal with all of these issues? Like today…

"Squirtle, come on! Leave Pidgeotto alone!" said Ed.

"Squirtle!" he shouted, shooting water in Ed's face. Ed stood there with a pissed look on his face. Ed stood there angrily as he looked at Electabuzz, who just finished tearing up a little bit. Squirtle started laughing at Electabuzz. Electabuzz stood there angrily as he looked at Squirtle, enraged.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Ed.

Electabuzz went to use his Shock Wave attack. Ed yelled as he charged in the middle. The attack happened. A wave of electricity hit Ed. Ed screamed like a little Houndour as he was electrocuted. Electabuzz ran over toward Ed as he landed on the ground.

"I'm okay…," said Ed, frazzled, "I was just trying to stop an argument."

Houndour barked as he walked toward Ed, licking him in the face, "Hey, buddy."

Squirtle stood there angrily, shook his head and sat down on the grass. Ed carefully got up as he turned to Houndour, "You are going to be my star Pokémon for Sabrina, so I want to concentrate on your Dark Pulse attack…"

He looked around the fields. He was looking for something that Houndour can use… like target practice. Smiling, Ed found four emptied cans on the grass. Smiling, he turned to Houndour.

"Ready?" asked Ed.

Houndour barked, signaling he was ready. Ed threw a can in the air. Houndour released a black beam of energy, destroying the can. Ed then threw two at him. Houndour shot two beams. Both cans hit as Ed threw another one in the air. Houndour looked up quick. As he dodged the can that was heading toward him, he shot the can. An explosion occurred. Ed smiled as Houndour landed on the ground.

"Good show," said Ed.

The other Pokémon were quite impressed. Pidgeotto walked over, talking to Houndour. Beedrill buzzed over and walked over. Houndour laughed as he rolled his eyes. Electabuzz looked at Ed. Ed smiled as he patted Electabuzz on the shoulder, "You'll get used to working with us."

Electabuzz nodded as he turned to Squirtle.

"Don't worry about him. Squirtle's just being… Squritle," said Ed.

Squirtle looked at Ed angrily as he turned around. Ed shrugged as he looked at his watch. He nodded as he saw the clock and the others, "Alright, I got to return you guys. There's a contest going on. I'll train you later."

The Pokémon nodded. Immediately, the Pokémon went into their Poké Balls. Ed grabbed his bag and started walking toward the Saffron Contest Hall.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Kevin and El were standing outside a big golden building with a red ribbon top. The two of them knew that Ed was training and he was going to be there. However, there were only five minutes remaining.

"Come on," said Kevin.

El smiled, "There he is."

Ed grinned as his backpack was on him. The trainers smiled as they walked over toward him.

"About time you showed up," said Kevin.

"Shall we?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said El, "The tickets are almost sold out."

Ten minutes later…

"Oh," said Ed, "I guess we got the bloody nose seats."

Because Saffron City's Contest Hall was so huge, it needed two levels of audience seating. As a result, Ed, El, and Kevin sat in the very back row of the upper level.

"This is going to be interesting," said Kevin, smiling.

A woman stepped out. She wore a black dress with red high-heeled shoes with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jackie. As your MC, I welcome you to the Saffron Contest! Here are our judges: Lorelei, the Kanto Elite Four, Nurse Joy of Saffron City, and Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader."

The audience started cheering.

"Today, we have 8 trainers who are willing to compete against each other for the Saffron Ribbon!" said Jackie, holding the golden ribbon, "Coordinators must go through preliminaries first and then the remaining 4 do contest battles. The coordinator that goes through all of them wins the Saffron Ribbon!"

"Just like Cerulean City," said Ed.

"Basically," said Kevin, "Now, let's see what happens."

"Our first coordinator: Jon from Nuvema Town!"

Ed's eyes narrowed. Jon smiled as he was wearing a black tux with a green bowtie. He smiled as he had a blue stick in his hand with silver orbs on it, "Emolga, come out!"

The ball was released. A white flying squirrel appeared with black eyes and yellow cheeks.

"That's so cute!" said El.

Ed smiled, "Yeah, I want one."

"Looks can be deceiving though, watch," said Kevin.

Jon raised his hand, "Emolga, begin with Quick Attack!"

Emolga nodded as she jumped up. A streak of white light emerged out of her body as she shot up into the sky. She then turned around as she headed toward Jon.

"Use Volt Charge!" yelled Jon.

Sparks surrounded Emolga as she spun around in yellow light with electricity shooting out. She grabbed the blue rod that Jon had and charged the crystal balls. Jon smiled as he grabbed the rod and started twirling it. Sparks were flying around as Emolga started dancing with Jon. Each time Emolga stepped, electricity emerged from out of her feet as Jon kept twirling. It was an electric show. Ed rolled his eyes as he turned to Kevin.

"He just loves to give performances does he?" asked Kevin.

"Sure," said Ed, looking at Kevin, "This is probably the best performance I have ever seen. But, his personality needs work."

El looked at him, "So…."

"Bottom line: he's a jerk!" said Ed.

"Right," said El, looking at the stage.

Jon flipped forward as landed on the ground with a rod in the air. There were explosions. Immediately, people were clapping for him. He smiled as he bowed.

"That was a good performance!" shouted Nurse Joy, "Judges?"

"I think that was good," said Sabrina, pressing the button, "However, Jon, you better be careful of how you treat the public."

"Awesome performance," said Nurse Joy.

"Better than the one in Cerulean," said Lorelei, pressing the button.

Jon smiled as he saw the scores: 8.9, 9.0, 9.1 on the screen. Jackie turned around as she saw the score.

"Jon scores a 27!"

There was a huge amount of clapping. After that, six more contestants did their shows. Some were bad, and some were good.

"Now, our last competitor for the Preliminaries: Rachel Ruby of Lumiose City!"

Rachel stepped out on to the performance. She was a little nervous, but she was going to do her best just like in Cerulean City. Sabrina was smiling at her as Rachel put her red and white gloves. She smiled as she took out her Poké Ball, "Fennekin, on stage!"

Fennekin popped out of her Poké Ball. The trainers stood there in awe. Jackie smiled as she grabbed the microphone, "Alright, so Fennekin, a Pokémon from the Kalos Region, this is going to be interesting."

"Fennekin, begin with Fire Spin!" shouted Rachel.

Fennekin nodded as she released flames from her mouth. A whole funnel of flames was heading straight toward Rachel. Ed and Kevin stood up as their jaws were dropping.

"RACHEL!" shouted Ed and Kevin.

Immediately, the flames subsided. The audience stood there in awe. As the smoke started to clear, Rachel raised her baton. It had flames on either end of the stick. Ed and Kevin breathed a deep sigh as she marched toward the trainers with her baton. She smiled as she turned to Fennekin.

"Catch!" yelled Rachel, throwing the baton. As the baton was thrown, Fennekin hopped up from the ground and bit the baton. Fennekin cheered as she landed on the ground. Fennekin landed in Rachel's arms. The baton was still on fire, but it was aimed directly at the audience instead of her shoulders. Rachel smiled as she winked at them, "And that is how you use fire!"

The audience rose from their seats clapping. Jackie smiled as she looked at Rachel, "I'm surprised you didn't get burned. Judges, what do we have?"

"That was reckless…," said Lorelei, "But good!"

"I loved the pyrotechnics!" said Sabrina, "Be careful though…"

"Awesome job!" said Nurse Joy.

Ed looked at the scoreboard. The scores were: 9.0, 8.1, 9.2 which added up to a total of 26.3.

"Sweet! Rachel got a score of 26.3… just pushing in to getting into the Contest Battle Round!" said Jackie.

"YES!" shouted Rachel, smiling as she walked toward the curtains.

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Ed, walking backstage, "I thought you were going to work with Butterfree!"

"Nah," said Rachel, looking at him, "Fennekin needed some experience, hence why I chose her to fight."

"Ah," said Ed, smiling.

"It was good. But, we thought you were going to be cooked," said Kevin.

Rachel looked at Kevin and then at Ed, "Guys, come on. I knew what I was doing."

Ed looked at Rachel. He stood there and nodded his head, "Okay, Rachel."

"So…," a voice called out. The trainers turned around as Jon walked inside, "You were lucky to have won this round… that was a reckless move."

"Uh… your electric show was reckless too," said Rachel.

"We rehearsed it!" shouted Jon.

Rachel nodded, "Uh-huh, yeah right."

Jon laughed as he looked at Ed, "Oh, and if it isn't Ed…"

Ed looked at him angrily. Jon smiled as he took out his black badge case. He opened the case up. Immediately, Ed's level of anger slowly rose to the point of where he wanted to strangle this Unovaian rival. While they were in the Power Plant, Jon managed to get three more badges. In order, he got the Boulder Badge, the Cascade Badge, the Thunder Badge, the Rainbow Badge, and the Marsh Badge.

"So… you have five badges," said Ed.

"Yup," said Jon, "What's taking you so long?"

"Uh, no offense," said Kevin, "But, we decided to go to Lavender Town and explore the other side of Kanto. We are not in a rush to get to the league… congratulations on getting five badges though."

"Kevin, stop dealing with the enemy," said Ed, "To be honest, the two of us do have gym battles tomorrow after this contest. It will be my third badge."

"You think you can manage to defeat Sabrina with the level of Pokémon you have? Ha, good luck," said Jon, "I won by a hair."

"That's nice to know," said Ed.

Before Jon could say another word, the trainers turned around. Immediately, the board was being shuffled. Rachel and Jon were on the list as well as two other people.

"Great," said Rachel.

"Let the Contest Battle shuffle begin!" shouted Jackie over the intercom, "We start in 5 minutes… let's show our first match-up!"

Rachel and Jon looked at the screen intently as the shuffling continued. Will they be facing each other or will they face other people? Ed and Kevin are crossing their fingers with El looking at the board. This was going to be an intense battle round for four trainers. Rachel looked at Jon and then at the board. She can't give up now. She may have only managed to beat one contest, but she doesn't plan on letting this contest slip away.

The four cards on screen were now in alignment. They were ready to reveal the faces to show the first battle of Contest Battles.

* * *

A/N: And that's where I leave you with a cliffhanger… So, who do you think?

Rachel vs. Jon? Rachel vs. Random Person? Random Person vs. Jon?

You got to review to tell me!

Also, I'm accepting OCs for the Pokémon Race, which will be coming soon. Feel free to inbox me and let me know if you are interested. Alright, see ya next chapter!


	24. Saffron Contest Round 2

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 26: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bite, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 26: Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Sand-Attack, Whirlwind

Beedrill (male) Level 25: String Shot, Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

Houndour (male) Level 25: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

Electabuzz (male) Level 27: Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Chapter 24: Saffron Contest Round 2**

Rachel watched intently as the cards went to reveal themselves on the screen. Ed and Kevin were crossing their fingers. El stood there shaking her head. As for Jon, he rolled his eyes. Immediately, the pictures were shown.

"Our first battle is between Katie and Rachel!" said Jackie, "Two minutes until showtime."

"Sweet!" said Ed.

Rachel smiled, "Awesome."

* * *

Two minutes later…

"Please find your seats and let's continue with the contest battle! Our first match up… Katie and Rachel, please take your place!" said Jackie.

Rachel stood on the right side of the stadium unlike Katie, who stood on the left. Katie was wearing a red sundress with black shoes and a golden necklace. She had brown hair and green eyes. Rachel smiled as she looked at her opponent.

"Alright, so let the battle begin!" said Jackie, "5 minutes!"

"Sweet," said Rachel, "Fennekin, you're up!"

The ball was thrown. Fennekin jumped in the air, landing on the ground. Katie smiled as she took out her Pokémon, "Well, that's sweet… come out, Beautifly!"

Beautifly popped out of the Poké Ball.

"Whoa, I never seen one of those before," said El.

"Mostly found in Hoenn," said Ed, "I would love to have a Beautifly on my team."

Kevin looked at Ed, "Of course you want something that bright."

Ed looked at Kevin, "Ah…"

El giggled a little bit, "Well, it's nice to know that someone has a feminine side."

Ed darted his eyes at El and then grinned a little bit as the contest battle was about to commence.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" shouted Katie.

Beautifly nodded as she headed up to the sky, flapping her wings. A blast of gust was coming straight toward Fennekin.

"Fennekin, dodge!" shouted Rachel, "Use Fire Spin!"

Fennekin released a stream of fire.

"Quick, Protect!" shouted Katie.

The flames hit Beautifly. However, a blue aura surrounded Beautifly. The flames stopped. Rachel stood there with anger as she saw points were deducted from her scale.

**Rachel: 70**

**Katie: 80**

**4:03**

"Wow, it seems that Beautifly used Protect and there was beauty that emerged from it!" said Jackie.

"Great," muttered Rachel.

"Beautifly, use Tackle!"

Beautifly went in for a tackle. Rachel looked up. She was waiting for the moment, "Fennekin, Ember!"

Fennekin opened her mouth. Flames were hit as Beautifly was hit hard by the attack. Beautifly was burnt like toast. Katie looked over, thinking the battle was over.

**3:05**

**Rachel: 70**

**Katie: 60**

"Wow, major deductions were taken off for a reckless move," said Jackie.

"Beautifly… use Sunny Day!" shouted Katie.

Rachel looked up. Beautifly struggled as her eyes began to glow bright blue. A visionary of the sun appeared as Beautifly started to warm up.

"Now, Morning Sun!" she said.

Beautifly rose from the ground. A glowing aura surrounded Beautifly as she spun around. She was shining brightly as she started flapping.

"Wow!" said Jackie, "Beautifly recovered… this gives Rachel a major disadvantage."

Rachel looked up as she saw her points go down… with only 2 minutes remaining.

**Rachel: 30**

**Katie: 60**

"Damn, Rachel may lose!" said Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin.

"You guys really don't realize it…, but Rachel could pull it off," said El.

"How?" asked Ed.

"Simple," said El, "Sunny Day increases fire type attacks."

Ed looked at El, "Right… and there's still a sunny day like ambience on the battlefield."

"Now, use Silver Wind!" shouted Katie.

Beautifly flapped her wings, releasing silver gusts of wind. Rachel turned to Fennekin, "Dodge!"

Fennekin dodged the attacks.

"Use Fire Spin!" shouted Rachel.

Fennekin released a massive wave of flames which intensified due to Sunny Day. Beautifly yelled as she was burned by the attack. Beautifly landed on the ground.

"Oh… Rachel's attack increased power due to Sunny Day. This could cost Katie greatly…"

Katie turned around. Her face stood there with anger as she saw the score:

**Rachel: 30**

**Katie: 20**

"And Beautifly is unable to battle, which makes Rachel the winner!" said Jackie.

Rachel jumped up in the air, "Sweet!"

Ed and Kevin took a deep breath of relief. El smiled as she looked at Rachel bowing. Fennekin followed her as she left the stage. Immediately, the other battle commenced.

"So…," said Ed, turning to Kevin, "Jon and Mary… I wonder who will win that one."

"We'll see," said Kevin.

Ed sighed as he got up, "Well, I'm not going to watch. I'm going to the bathroom."

Ed sighed as he walked out of the stage and headed straight to the men's room. Yawning, he went into the stalls and closed the door. However, the door swung open as he overheard what was going on.

"So," said a man, "These trainers…"

"Yeah," said another voice, "They have saved Saffron City twice in one day."

"Do you think they could be… something that could lead to a new revolution?" he asked, "I mean, it's not every day you get trainers like Red, Gold, and others."

"Red?" asked the other voice, "Hey, at least he's better than Ash."

"That's true," said the guy, "Maybe this is what they need to do."

"True," he said.

As they left, Ed walked out of the stall. Did he really hear this? Apparently, news about them is being spread around the city? He was surprised, seeing how big the city is. He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. Heading back to the theatre, Ed stood there laughing as he saw Jon's Emolga being smacked by Mary's Dewgong.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" shouted Mary.

Dewgong nodded as he released a beam of ice. Emolga was frozen solid.

"Emolga is unable to battle, the winner is Mary!" said Jackie.

"Damn!" yelled Jon, recalling Emolga.

Mary smiled, "Good job, Dewgong!"

"Dew…gong, gong, gong!" said Dewgong with a happy face. Jon stood there angrily as he walked away. Ed was clapping very happily. He was happy that Jon finally got what he deserved, a nice road block to stop him from getting into the contest. However, compared to him, Ed was looking over as Rachel was standing on the other side.

"Alright!" said Jackie, "Now, for the final hour… Rachel Ruby of LumioseCity and Mary Satrucci of FuchsiaCity for the Saffron Ribbon! Let the battle commence!"

"Alright, Dewgong! Let's show them how it's done!" said Mary, throwing the ball in the air. As the ball opened up, Dewgong magically appeared from the ball.

"Fennekin, you're up!" shouted Rachel, throwing the ball. As the ball popped out, Fennekin stretched her legs and landed on the ground.

"Begin!" said Jackie.

Immediately, the 5 minute marker started ticking down.

"Dewgong, use Aqua Tail!" shouted Mary.

Dewgong charged forward. The tail began to acquire a blue aura. Rachel's eyes grew as she looked at the tail, "Quick, Fennekin! Dodge!"

Fennekin quickly dodged as Dewgong smacked his tail into the ground. A loud sound of a crash sounded. There was a hole in the battlefield.

"Ouch, that's going to cost them. It was a clean shot," said Jackie.

Rachel and Mary looked up to see their scores.

**Rachel: 68/70**

**Mary: 62/70**

"Holy crap!" said Kevin, "That Dewgong must be at an extreme level."

"Yeah…" said Ed, "Come, Rachel!"

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" shouted Mary.

Dewgong released a white like beam from his mouth.

"Quick, Fire Spin!" shouted Rachel.

Fennekin released a tornado of fire from her mouth, hitting the Ice Beam. Immediately, the Ice Beam turned into water and the stream of water hit Fennekin. Fennekin screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Shit… it was a good attempt," said El, looking at Ed.

"Yeah… at least she's trying…," he muttered, "I mean, she was trying to make a barrier and Fennekin has not learned Flamethrower yet…"

"That's going to cost Rachel a lot of points. Yes, the ice beam was broken, which will harm Mary's points, but the water hit Fennekin because of the Pokémon being a fire-type," said Jackie.

"Fennekin!" said Rachel, "Please get up!"

Fennekin slowly got up on her legs.

"Are you ready to give up?" asked Mary, "Look at your points."

Rachel looked at the points:

**Rachel 45/70**

**Mary 60/70**

"You guys have two minutes…," said Jackie.

"Ice Beam!" yelled Mary.

Dewgong released another beam of ice. Rachel stood there, frozen. What could she possibly do? Fennekin was down for the count. The beam kept coming closer toward her.

"FENNEKIN!" screamed Rachel.

Immediately, Fennekin's eyes began to glow bright blue. The beam of ice stopped inches before the beam could graze her. Fennekin's eyes enlarged as the beam broke into pieces. Sabrina stood there, nodding her head as Jackie looked over to see Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what was that?" asked Jackie.

"It's obvious… I've been watching Fennekin since she used her fire moves… it knows some Psychic moves as well. That was Psychic," said Sabrina.

Ed stood up from his chair, "IT KNOWS A PSYCHIC MOVE?"

Kevin looked up and punched Ed in the legs, making him sit down. Ed sat in agony, "I can't believe a fire type can know a psychic type move."

"Uh, there is another Pokémon in Unova that knows that," said Kevin.

Ed looked at Kevin and then at the field.

"Well, because of that… Mary's points go down because as you can see… there are still beautiful sparkles of ice on stage!" said Jackie.

The audience stood there in awe as they saw sparkles of blue ice landing on the ground. Mary stood there angrily as she saw her points go from 60 to 40.

"Dewgong, use Aqua Tail!" she yelled.

Dewgong charged in for the attack. Fennekin, still injured, was ready to take Dewgong on. Rachel closed her eyes and then looked at Fennekin, "You know what to do… Psychic."

Fennekin nodded as her eyes began to glow bright blue. Dewgong was stopped in his tracks. Fennekin moved her head up and down. Dewgong was slammed repeatedly and then thrown side to side. Fennekin rolled her eyes as Dewgong was going in a circle. Releasing the attack, Dewgong flew into the audience members. Rachel stood there with awe, "That's awesome!"

"Dewgong is unable to battle!" said Jackie, "The winner is Rachel Ruby!"

"Excuse me…," said Mary, "That is against the rules. Harming the audience in an attack is disqualification."

"True," said Sabrina, walking toward her, "But, because Fennekin has never used Psychic, it's hard to control her powers right now. She will learn, therefore I think we should let it slide."

Nurse Joy rubbed her chin. Lorelei shook her head. The two of them talked with Sabrina. Rachel stood there with a look on her face as she started shaking. Fennekin walked toward her. As Rachel picked the Pokémon up, the audience stood there with Jackie looking at them.

"What do you think?" asked Ed.

"I don't know… we'll see what happens," said Kevin.

The three judges walked together as they turned to the audience. Lorelei stepped forward, "Due to the fact that this was an accident and the fact that Fennekin has just learned how to use Psychic, Rachel is not disqualified. As a matter of fact, because you two were so strong in battling, the three of us believe that there should be two winners. Techincally, Mary should have won. But, the three of us figured, we should bend the rules."

Mary stood there with a look of excitement. Rachel smiled as she looked at them. Jackie smiled as she brought over the black cases. Opening them, there were two golden-yellow ribbons. The two of them took them. Rachel smiled as she raised her ribbon in the air.

"I won the Saffron Ribbon!" said Rachel, "Awesomeness!"

Ed, El, and Kevin jumped up in excitement, "Oh yeah!"

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Sabrina, "What was your decision? Are you going to challenge me?"

The trainers were standing outside the Saffron Gym. Ed smiled as he looked at her. He was a little insecure about challenging someone so strong, but he decided to do it.

"Yes, I am going to challenge you tomorrow… even Kevin," said Ed.

Kevin nodded, "Yep."

"Awesome," said Sabrina, smiling, "I knew you would anyway… Anyway, go celebrate and get some rest. I'll see you later."

As Sabrina walked back into the gym, Rachel smiled as she took out her contest ribbon case. Placing the Saffron Ribbon next to the Cerulean Ribbon, she smiled as she looked at them, "I can't wait!"

"Sweet!" said Ed.

"Now, to the Pokémon Center, I want to get out of these heels and celebrate!" said Rachel.

"Okay," said Ed, "I know the best place to eat here. Kevin and I already explored this place."

"You mean… Infinite Pizza?" asked Kevin.

Ed nodded, "All you can eat pizza for 800 pokédollars!"

Rachel smiled, "SWEET! LET'S DO IT!"

The four trainers headed into the metropolis, ready to go into the night life of Saffron City. The trainers were looking down the streets, seeing colorful lights on either side. The sound of pop and dance music filled their ears as they were going in that general direction.

"Sweetness!" said Rachel, now dressed back in her trainer clothes. She was shaking her head back and forth and dancing in the street, "I can't wait to have some fun!"

"Me too!" said Ed and Kevin.

El smiled nicely, "Well, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

A/N: So, did you really think I was going to let Rachel win the contest? Probably. But, did you expect Mary to win? Well, I was being nice. Sorry for not updating, school is kicking my ass and so is this wonderful allergy-like cough.

Next chapter will be in Saffron Gym... when? Well, please be patient.


	25. The Psychic Showdown

**Ed's Pokémon on Team:**

Squirtle (male) Level 26: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bite, Withdraw, Protect

Pidgeotto (male) Level 26: Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Sand-Attack, Whirlwind

Beedrill (male) Level 25: String Shot, Twineedle, Rage, Fury Attack, Bug Bite

Houndour (male) Level 25: Dark Pulse, Thunder Fang, Ember, Bite, Roar

Electabuzz (male) Level 27: Shock Wave, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Psychic Showdown**

"Ah!" shouted Ed, stretching his arms. He was a little sore from being out last night after being at the arcade, eating pizza, and just being an insane person. Getting out of bed, he went to go brush his teeth. He yawned as he was cracking his back a little bit. Getting dressed, Ed was looking at the map.

"So, if we leave tomorrow… we could get to Celadon City by nightfall," said Ed, "That's not bad."

"What?"

Ed turned around as Kevin slowly was getting up from his bed.

"I said that if we left tomorrow morning from here, Route 7 is literally a 10 mile walk. We could get to Celadon City by nightfall," said Ed.

"True," said Kevin.

"Ah," said Ed, "Well, get dressed. We have a gym match today."

"Uh, mine is not till 1. You have yours in fifteen minutes," said Kevin.

Ed looked at his watch. It was 9:45 on his watch, "Shit… well I better get going."

As he left, Kevin lay on the sheets. He looked at the ceiling and shook his head, "Told him we should have been back at 1:30 in the morning. But, no we got back at 3 in the morning."

He sighed as he looked at the calendar. He smiled as he looked at the date. It was already August 10th. They have been running around for the past two months. So, for Kevin to sit and relax for once, he deserved it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

Ed barged into the Saffron Gym, breathing heavily. Sabrina smiled as she looked at him, "Three seconds late."

"I know," said Ed, sighing, "I woke up…"

"You partied too hardy last night," said Sabrina, smiling, "Really, getting back at 3 in the morning?"

"Stop reading my thoughts," said Ed, raising an eyebrow. Sabrina laughed, "Just saying."

Sabrina giggled a little bit, "Well, let's get on to business."

"Okay," said Ed, cracking a smile.

Sabrina walked down the stairs toward the battlefield. Snapping her fingers, the white lights emerged from the ceiling. Looking to her right, a girl wearing all black stood to the right of them as she looked at them.

"This is an official Pokémon Gym match between Edward Fireheart of Pallet Town and Sabrina for the Marsh Badge. Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon. Only the challenger can make substitutions and there is no time limit!" the judge said.

_"Three? Well, that's different than the last two gyms," _Ed thought.

"Let the battle begin!" shouted the judge.

"For my first Pokémon," said Sabrina, "I choose Venomoth!"

Throwing the ball out, a purple insectoid creature came out of the ball. He had black eyes and two pairs of wings that were purple with scales. His thorax was pale with black zigzag lines.

"Alright…," said Ed, taking out his Poké Ball, "Go, Pidgeotto!"

The ball opened up. Pidgeotto flew out of his ball and landed on the ground.

"Venomoth, use Psybeam!" shouted Sabrina.

Venomoth charged in. Rainbow beams were shooting out of his eyes.

"Quick!" said Ed, "Dodge! Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto dodged the Psybeam attacks and then charged forward toward Venomoth.

"Psychic…," said Sabrina.

Venomoth's eyes began to glow bright blue. Pidgeotto stopped in motion, just a centimeter away from touching Venomoth.

"Pidgeotto, break out! Use Gust!" yelled Ed.

"No one can get away from Psychic…," said Sabrina, "Send Pidgeotto flying."

Venomoth raised his eyebrows. Pidgeotto was sent back flying into the wall, landing on the ground. Pidgeotto shook his head as he got up from the ground.

_"Let's try Special Attacks…," _thought Ed. He then cleared his throat, "Pidgeotto, use Gust and Twister and aim them directly at Venomoth!'

Pidgeotto flapped his wings. A wave of wind was coming toward his left while a green twister-like funnel emerged from his right. They combined to become like a tornado.

"Venomoth… Quick!" said Sabrina.

Venomoth raised his eyebrows. Trying to stop the funnel, Venomoth used Psychic. However, the funnel caught Venomoth. As the funnel disappeared, Venomoth was on the ground, screaming.

"Now, Quick Attack!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto charged in and smacked Venomoth in the stomach. Venomoth yelled as he landed on the ground, fainting.

"Venomoth is unable to battle. The winner is Pidgeotto!" the judge exclaimed.

"That was a close call…," said Ed.

"Not bad…," said Sabrina, recalling, "I go by levels of ESP when I battle. Usually, most people manage to pass this level because I only focus on straight attack and defense. However, this Pokémon is a little bit harder."

Raising an eyebrow, Ed wanted to know what Sabrina meant. Sabrina smiled as she took out another Poké Ball, "Espeon, I choose you!"

The ball popped out. A Pokémon appeared on four legs with lilac fur. She had black eyes with a red gem in between the eyes with very long ears and a long tail.

"I just wanted to say that I've always wanted an Espeon," said Ed, looking at the Pokémon.

"Good… but, now you get to see my true power," said Sabrina.

"Alright… well, then Pidgeotto, let's warm up with a Sand-Attack. Cover the whole field!"

Pidgeotto nodded and flapped his wings. Bursts of sand emerged from his body as it was covering the battlefield. Espeon closed her eyes as she was covered in sand.

"Now, Quick Attack!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto charged through the sand into Espeon. Espeon jumped up and dodged the attack. Turning around, Espeon shot a rainbow beam from her gem, hitting Pidgeotto.

Ed turned around, "Since when can Espeon do that without orders?"

Sabrina smiled, "The best thing about being a psychic is having a strong connection with your Psychic Pokémon. Therefore, I don't have to give orders… Espeon can predict very well."

Ed swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how this battle was going to play out. It seemed that Espeon is excellent in battle. No wonder many trainers have saved this gym until they were a lot stronger. Ed raised his eyebrow as he turned to Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto started flapping his wings. Espeon smiled as she released stars from her mouth.

"Dodge them!" yelled Ed.

Pidgeotto dodged each star. That is, until one star hit Pidgeotto in the face.

"Swift…," said Sabrina, "Hits every time."

Ed grumbled a little bit. Pidgeotto screamed, landing on the ground.

"Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto carefully lifted himself up from the ground.

"Now, Espeon… use Psybeam!" said Sabrina.

Espeon's gem began to glow bright red. Rainbow beams emerged from Espeon's face. Ed looked up and turned to Pidgeotto, "Quick, Pidgeotto! Use Sand-Attack!"

Pidgeotto raised its wings and released sand. Flying away, the beam missed.

"Quick Attack!"

Charging into attack, Pidgeotto smacked into Espeon. Espeon smiled as it was being tackled into the wall. Espeon jumped up and used her own Quick Attack.

"Quick, Twister!"

Pidgeotto released blue funnel tornadoes. Espeon looked at the dark tornado. The twister stopped in motion. Ed nodded as Pidgeotto flapped his wings to release another one. As one funnel headed toward Pidgeotto with the use of Psychic, one tornado hit Espeon. Espeon yelled as she landed on the ground. Espeon was breathing heavily as she fainted on the spot.

"Espeon!" shouted Sabrina.

SMASH! Ed turned around. Pidgeotto landed on the ground. Pidgeotto was weak from the heavy battling.

"Espeon is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner!" said the judge.

"Good job," said Sabrina, raising her Poké Ball, "Now, for my new warrior… Kadabra, you're up!"

Kadabra popped out of his Poké Ball. Sabrina's eyes began to glow bright red. Ed knew it. They were in synch. He could automatically feel tension. He really doesn't know how this battle's going to play out. Ed, however, knew that Pidgeotto was too weak to battle. Ed grabbed his Poké Ball.

"Pidgeotto, return," said Ed.

A red beam shot out of his Poké Ball and Pidgeotto was brought back. He then took out his next Pokémon, "Houndour, come on out!"

Houndour popped out and landed on the ground. As he snarled, the door opened behind him. Kevin, Rachel, and El walked into the battlefield and stood at the sidelines.

"About time you got here," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Kevin.

"…," said Sabrina, "You chose wisely. Houndour are very hard to find in Kanto. They are more in the Johto Region. However, I won't allow you to win."

Ed clenched his fists, "Houndour, use Dark Pulse!"

Houndour opened his mouth. As a black beam emerged from his mouth, Sabrina raised her eyes, "Disable!"

Kadabra released a beam of energy from his spoon. Immediately, the beam dispersed and Houndour was caught in the midst of the attack. He struggled to get out.

"Focus Punch!"

Kadabra started raising his left hand. Energy was charging up. Ed looked at Houndour as he was still trying to break out of being disabled.

"Houndour, use Roar!"

Houndour released a howl. It didn't cause Kadabra to return because he was the last Pokémon. But, the howl was so intense that Houndour was free of being disabled.

"Signal Beam!" said Sabrina.

Kadabra released a red, blue, and yellow beam of energy. Ed turned to Houndour.

"Houndour, Dark Pulse!" yelled Ed.

Houndour released a blast of black energy. The two beams hit. Kadabra aimed at a precise point. The beam went all over the place and hit Houndour. Houndour yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Houndour… come on!" yelled Ed.

"Bug attacks are strong against Dark types…," said Sabrina, "It's a bit powerful."

"Understandable," said Ed, looking at Sabrina, "But, he's a fire type too."

Sabrina looked at him as Houndour jumped up to battle.

"Bite!" yelled Ed.

Houndour opened his jaws.

"Use Disable!" shouted Sabrina.

Kadabra stretched his spoon, disabling Houndour. Houndour struggled to get up.

"Use Focus Punch!" yelled Sabrina.

Kadabra raised his fist as he charged with focus. As he headed toward Houndour, Ed smiled as he looked at her.

_"Just wait… Knowing you though, you probably already read my thoughts," _said Ed.

As Kadabra went to strike, Ed raised his mouth, "Dark Pulse!"

A black beam hit Kadabra. Kadabra yelled as he landed on the ground. Kadabra flipped backwards.

"Bite!" yelled Ed.

Houndour jumped up and nibbled all over Kadabra. Kadabra yelled as there were bite marks surrounding his body. Landing on the ground, Sabrina looked at him, "Recover!"

Ed turned around as Kadabra was revived.

"What?" asked Ed.

Sabrina smiled, "Do you really think I was going to give up easily?"

Ed grumbled, "Houndour, use Dark Pulse!"

Houndour started shooting bursts of dark energy. Kadabra kept levitating back and forth, dodging the attacks. Kadabra released another Signal Beam.

"Dodge, Thunder Fang!" yelled Ed.

Houndour jumped up and opened his jaws. As Kadabra went to levitate, Houndour bit Kadabra's spoon. An electric charge surrounded Kadabra as he stood there paralyzed.

"Now, Dark Pulse!" yelled Ed.

"Quick, Recover!" said Sabrina.

A green aura surrounded Kadabra as he was recovering. A black beam shot Kadabra while recovering. As Kadabra landed on the ground, Houndour charged toward the Pokémon.

"Bite!"

CHOMP! Kadabra yelled as he felt his energy drain. Landing on the ground, Sabrina stood there with a surprise.

"Kadabra is unable to battle. The winner is Houndour and the victory goes to Edward Fireheart!"

"Sweet!" shouted Ed. Houndour jumped up in his arms. As Ed started petting him, Sabrina walked down toward him.

"You had me cornered. Not many people can easily defeat me. I guess… I was taking it easy on you because of your experience. I made a mistake and I apologize," said Sabrina.

"We're all human," said Ed.

Sabrina smiled, "That is true. Anyway…"

Sabrina took out a red chest, "By the Pokémon League, I give you the Marsh Badge."

Ed looked at the opened chest. It was a golden circle badge. Ed smiled as he took the badge and placed the badge in his case.

"Great!" shouted Rachel.

"Yeah," said Kevin.

Turning around, Sabrina smiled as she looked at him, "I should be ready… however, I plan on changing the strategy."

"I'm always ready," said Kevin.

"Good," she said, walking outside toward the PokémonCenter. Ed walked toward the three trainers.

"So, five more to go?" asked El.

"Yep," said Ed, "I thought I would never get my third badge at this point. And that was close."

"True," said Rachel, smiling.

"Well," said Kevin, "I can't wait to challenge her to a match."

Ed and Rachel nodded as Kevin looked at Sabrina, heading to the Pokémon Center as fast as possible so Kevin can start his battle…

* * *

A/N: Alright, so Ed received the Marsh Badge! Surprisingly, for two badges, I give him respect. Plus, it makes more sense to go to Saffron first then Vermillion, but I digress. So, next chapter… well, wait and see.

Also, now accepting OCs for the Great Pokémon Race coming soon… So far I only have one person interested, inbox me for more information.


End file.
